Bleeding Love
by Myinahla
Summary: SungYeol avait une vie des plus normales. Cependant, tout bascule le soir où il est témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû voir. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu malgré tout ? [ YAOI ] [Rated majoritairement pour violence et à cause du thème choisi.]
1. Le Hasard Fait Mal Les Choses Partie 1

_Coucou ! _

_C'est encore moi avec une autre mini-fic Yaoi ! _  
_Celle-ci est finie, si ça peut vous rassurer ^^ _  
_Je pense poster deux parties par semaine ^^ _

_La raison pour laquelle je ne mets pas les autres fics à jour, c'est que j'ai une panne d'inspiration. _  
_Je suis désolée, mais dès que j'ai à nouveau des idées, je mets tout à jour ! _

_Cette fiction est **Rated M** car il y'a de la **violence**, un **lemon** à un moment particulier - non, pas dans cette première partie xD - et que **le thème pourrait choquer certains d'entre vous. **_  
_On ne pourra pas venir me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! _

_Je rappelle que **tout est fictif** et que **seule mon imagination m'appartient. **_

_Sinon, bonne lecture !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_

* * *

-** C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais nous deux, c'est terminé.**

Un seul bruit. Une chaise qui racle le sol et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent.  
Une larme. Une seule et unique larme versée sur cet amour pour lequel il s'était tant investi et à présent avait tout perdu. Sauf des souvenirs qui resteront gravés dans son cœur dès lors que son cerveau les oubliera. C'était ainsi, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'allait pas lui courir après pour des explications, l'avoir vu avec sa langue profondément dans la gorge de cette personne remplaçait toutes les excuses plausibles. Il ne l'aimait pas.  
Peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais aimé.  
Il n'avait peut-être été qu'un jouet.  
Une fois de plus.

**_« Closed Off From Love_**  
**_I Didn't Need The Pain._**  
**_Once Or Twice Was Enough_**  
**_Cause It Was All In Vain »_**

Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec ses vieux amants : Son ordinateur, ses jeux vidéos. Pas de problèmes de cœur, pas de larmes versées pour rien.  
Le calme Olympien de sa vie.  
Mais il avait écouté son cœur et avait tout gâché, parce que maintenant, il lui était impossible de retourner en arrière.  
Il avait été amoureux. L'amour change un Homme. Et il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait revenir à lui-même une fois que la rupture serait prononcée. Parce que c'était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas rester ensemble toute leur vie. Il le sentait. Il le savait.  
Et de le savoir, ça ne faisait pas moins mal. Au contraire. C'était comme enfoncer le poignard dans la plaie encore béante. Parce qu'il le savait, mais n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter.  
Si seulement c'était la première fois que ça arrivait…  
Il était allongé dans son lit, à regarder le plafond d'un regard fixe et voilé, depuis des heures. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et son meilleur ami entra. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit grand les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre, en illuminant la pièce. Le jeune homme allongé dans son lit se tourna automatiquement sur son côté qui lui couvrit le soleil, mais c'était sans compter sur ledit meilleur ami.

**\- Yeol, ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas reçu le moindre message. Quel genre de meilleur ami es-tu ?**

**\- Je suis de ces meilleurs amis qui préfèrent tenter de se remettre d'une rupture en solitaire.**

Le jeune homme observa Yeol sous un angle nouveau. Ainsi, il vit les détails qu'il avait ratés auparavant, à cause de la pénombre de la pièce. Il remarqua ainsi les yeux gonflés et rougis, les joues ayant de légères traces de larmes fraiches. Ses joues étaient plus rondes que d'habitude, et il avait un air blessé.  
A présent, tout cela faisait sens.  
Ledit meilleur ami prit Yeol dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible en lui murmurant des excuses pour être un si mauvais meilleur ami. Alors que Yeol pensait qu'il allait partir, ce dernier tira les draps d'un coup sec et lui saisit le poignet, se moquant éperdument des insultes plus ridicules les unes que les autres que Yeol prononçait. Il le mit sous la douche après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée, et l'eau glacée se répandit sur le jeune homme qui poussa un hurlement.

**\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Yeol. C'est pour ton bien que je le fais.**

Ce dernier assassinait son meilleur ami du regard et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, puis Yeol sembla se souvenir qu'il était entièrement habillé sous une douche glaciale, et il s'extirpa de là pour ôter les vêtements trempés et il se glissa sous une eau très chaude et entreprit d'effacer toutes les traces d'une tristesse passée.  
A quoi bon être triste quand il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait ? Quel idiot de toujours croire en les belles paroles qu'ils lui chuchotaient à l'oreille, alors que ce n'était que des illusions ! Il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, alors même qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire… Et le voila à nouveau, célibataire, le cœur piétiné sans aucune pitié.  
Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour cela.  
Il alla jusque sa chambre et s'habilla puis se rendit dans la petite pièce qui servait de cuisine salle à manger et qui était reliée au salon. Son meilleur ami, SungGyu, venait de lui préparer le petit déjeuner, comme il le faisait après chaque rupture de Yeol.

**\- Avale ça, après, je t'emmène avec moi.**

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à table, et le jeune homme fixait SungGyu, comme s'il lui demander d'expliciter ses pensées.

\- **Ton patron a tenté de t'appeler tout à l'heure, mais tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Comme tu n'as pas de certificat médical et que les temps sont durs, sans oublier que ton ex travaille au même endroit que toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves autre chose, SungYeol.**

Il hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée de SungGyu. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui avait les bonnes idées, les bonnes initiatives, et toutes les bonnes choses qu'une personne pouvait attendre de la vie. Et pourtant, il s'accrochait à SungYeol, le traitant comme s'il était un enfant par moment, et l'aidant autant qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi ? La seule fois où SungYeol avait tenté de poser la question, SungGyu l'avait assassiné du regard, comme si la question elle-même l'avait offensé. D'ailleurs, SungYeol se souvenait encore de ce regard, et des frissons lui parcouraient encore le corps lorsqu'il y repensait. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir son meilleur ami le regarder de la sorte !  
Alors il faisait tout ce que ce dernier lui disait de faire, sans broncher. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dehors, en plein mois de Janvier, à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi après avoir présenté sa démission à son ancien patron, le tout sans un regard pour son ex-petit ami qui était de service. SungGyu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura qu'il était fier de lui. SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher ce sourire de se former sur son visage.  
La recherche pour un nouveau boulot était longue et fastidieuse, et SungYeol essuya bon nombre de refus. Il garda la tête haute, et fit aussi bonne figure que lui permit sa fierté.

**_« Time Starts To Pass_**  
**_Before You Know It_**  
**_You're Frozen »_**

Environ quatre mois passèrent entre le jour où SungYeol avait quitté son travail et le jour où il mit un pied dans ce petit restaurant. C'était un endroit chaleureux où les serveurs avaient tous un grand sourire, et où les clients étaient traités comme des rois. La cuisine était relativement simple, et vraiment délicieuse. SungYeol se promenait seul, SungGyu étant à son propre boulot, quand il vit une affiche sur la devanture de ce restaurant. Intérieurement, il remerciait son meilleur ami qui le forçait à toujours avoir un CV sur lui. Ainsi, il se permit d'entrer et s'adressa à un garçon qui avait un sourire extrêmement blanc et joyeux. Ce dernier lui indiqua quelle porte il devait prendre pour s'adresser au Directeur des Ressources Humaines. SungYeol laissa alors ses coordonnés au jeune homme, qui lui dit qu'il le tiendrait au courant.  
SungGyu allait être fier de lui !  
D'ailleurs, il lui rendit une petite visite à son boulot, et son meilleur ami lui fit un grand sourire. Certes, il avait déjà tenté de le pistonner dans l'entreprise familiale des Kim, mais SungYeol avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se débrouiller sans ça. Et suite à sa décision, il avait enchaîné les petits boulots. Il en avait eu autant que de petits amis, puisqu'il quittait son emploi après chaque rupture, car il trouvait toujours le moyen de tomber pour un de ses collègues. Et à chaque fois, c'était SungYeol qui se faisait plaquer de façon plus ou moins douce. A croire qu'il aimait ça, se faire plaquer et souffrir pour un rien !  
Ce matin-là, en plein mois de Mai, son téléphone avait sonné et il avait rendez vous dans ce petit restaurant pour aller signer son contrat. Certes, c'était une période d'essai mais c'était mieux que rien. Il entra dans ce restaurant et croiser le jeune homme à l'immense sourire le mit encore plus de bonne humeur. Il s'inclina et lui sourit aussi, puis il prit la route vers le bureau du Directeur des Ressources Humaines. Apparemment, le propriétaire du restaurant n'était presque jamais là car il en avait d'autres. Cependant, SungYeol s'en moquait. Il espérait vraiment que ce boulot allait lui plaire et qu'il pourrait rester le plus longtemps possible.  
Apparemment, il commençait à travailler le lendemain. Tout joyeux, il salua tout le monde et partit rejoindre SungGyu.  
Ce dernier le félicita et ils restèrent ensemble à papoter jusqu'à ce que SungGyu doive retourner au boulot. SungYeol, lui, en profita pour se promener et prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Bon sang, qu'il en avait besoin !

Il se promenait tranquillement et il avait la tête dans les nuages quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un coin de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les immeubles étaient un peu délabrés autour de lui, tagués de partout. Les bâtiments semblaient déserts, et seuls des chats se promenaient dans les parages. SungYeol avança un peu, parce qu'il pensait que s'il continuait de marcher, peut-être qu'il verrait un endroit qu'il connaissait.  
Là, il entendit des voix. Il se sentit soulagé car à présent, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul habitant de Séoul à connaître cet endroit. Il pourrait s'approcher d'eux et leur demander son chemin. Le cœur plus léger, il s'approcha de la source des voix, mais s'arrêta net quand il assista à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.  
Des hommes habillés de noirs entouraient une seule et unique personne. De là où il était, SungYeol pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-** Où est mon pognon ?**

**\- C'est quand même une sacré somme…** Dit l'homme entouré de tout ce monde, la voix tremblante.

**\- Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nous, tu le sais bien, Buddy.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas attendre encore un peu ? D'ici une semaine, j'ai tout l'argent nécessaire et je te rembourse…**

L'un des hommes éclata de rire, et les autres suivirent.

**\- Tu n'as pas tout compris. Quand tu empruntes de l'argent à un mec comme moi, tu prends l'argent, mais tu rembourses avec des intérêts.**

L'homme fut balancé au sol comme s'il ne valait rien.

**\- Et… Et de combien est cet intérêt ?**

**\- Cinq Millions de Wons.**

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- **Tu ne peux pas ? Tu n'as pas l'argent ? Evidemment.** Dit un homme à la voix sombre qui fit frissonner SungYeol.

L'un d'entre eux s'écarta et laissa passer un autre homme, armé d'un flingue.

**\- Ca fait trois mois déjà, Bunny, qu'on attend après ton pognon. Et on en a assez. Tu as pris notre marchandise, et tu l'as revendue. Donc tu t'es fait du blé sur notre dos. Et ça, j'apprécie pas.**

**\- S'il vous plait…** supplia l'homme.

Celui qui sembla être le leader eut un sourire mauvais et s'approcha de lui. Il fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes et ce dernier s'approcha. Il sortit son flingue de sa protection et le patron dit juste :

-** Quand on ne sait pas à qui on a affaire et qu'on n'a pas assez de baloches, on ne trempe pas dans ce genre de business.**

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et l'homme tira. L'homme visé par le pistolet tenta de murmurer quelque chose mais il reçut la balle en pleine tête.  
Mort sur le coup.  
SungYeol plaqua une main devant sa bouche et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Les hommes partaient tous dans une direction inverse, et donc n'étaient pas au courant de la présence de SungYeol sur les lieux. Cependant, en se plaquant contre le mur, il fit tomber une poubelle derrière lui. Il se retourna et eut un air horrifié. Il regarda une dernière fois là où les meurtriers étaient et vit avec horreur l'un d'entre eux se retourner et le fixer droit dans les yeux.  
Pire encore, c'était celui qui avait tué l'homme.  
SungYeol prit ses jambes à son cou et partit le plus vite possible, choqué à vie. Il retourna sur ses pas et retrouva le Séoul qu'il connaissait, plein de VIE. Il marchait tel un zombie, et il était apeuré. Au milieu de cette foule, personne ne le voyait, et il se sentait déjà plus en sécurité. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait froid. Des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos, et il rentra chez lui en fermant la porte de son appartement à double tour. C'était fini, il ne sortirait plus de là de la journée… ou de sa vie.

Il se glissa dans son lit tout habillé et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures épaisses, les images de ce qu'il avait vu passaient en boucle dans sa tête. A présent, tout ça avait plus de sens dans sa tête. Là où il avait traîné, c'était visiblement un lieu où des trafics peu communs se passaient, au nez et à la barbe des policiers qui visiblement n'étaient pas du tout dans le coin.  
Un homme avait été tué. Et il avait assisté à ça, la peur au ventre.  
Et s'ils le retrouvaient ? Impossible, dans la masse de gens que Séoul avait. Et puis un seul homme l'avait vu. Et surement le plus dangereux. Mais avec un peu de chances, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Oui, SungYeol espérait que ce soit vrai. Sinon, qui savait ce qui allait lui arriver !  
Le jeune homme tremblait et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait tenté de prendre de profondes inspirations mais rien n'y faisait. La peur avait élu domicile dans son corps et ne semblait pas prête à s'en aller. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?  
Devait-il prévenir la police de ce qu'il avait vu ? Il le devait, mais son esprit était embrouillé. Comment leur expliquer pourquoi il était là, sur les lieux du crime. « Je me suis perdu et j'ai assisté à un meurtre. » ne semblait pas l'explication la plus plausible du monde. SungYeol était un homme sans histoire. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, il avait un casier judiciaire vierge, et n'avait jamais fait de conneries de sa vie… Si on oubliait ses ex qui étaient tous sans exception ses plus belles conneries. En plus, les hommes s'étaient surement débarrassés du corps à présent.  
Cette nuit-là, SungYeol ne dormit pas. Le moindre bruit aux alentours mettait ses sens en alerte, et le faisait trembler à nouveau. La nuit noire régnait dehors et les chats se battaient dans la rue, faisant un capharnaüm du tonnerre.

* * *

_A Dimanche pour la suite ? :D _


	2. Le Hasard Fait Mal Les Choses Partie 2

Le jour remplaça vite la nuit, et il se traîna jusqu'à sa douche. Une douche glacée pour bien le réveiller et pour l'aider à se calmer. Ses nerfs étaient en boule, et il sursautait pour un rien. Il se rendit à son boulot, et ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux quand il vit le jeune serveur au grand sourire chaleureux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi.

-** Ca ne va pas ?**

**\- Si si, je vais bien.** Mentit SungYeol.

**\- Ah, tu as eu une dure nuit à cause du stress, c'est ça ?**

SungYeol lui fit son plus faux sourire, et le serveur n'y vit que du feu. Ce dernier lui tendit la main.

\- **Au fait, je m'appelle DongWoo.**

**\- SungYeol.**

**\- Bienvenue !** Lui dit DongWoo et le serra dans ses bras.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien, un câlin !  
Il se sentit lui rendre son étreinte et ce dernier lui refit un énorme sourire avant de lui donner son uniforme de boulot, et de lui dire où il pouvait se changer. Seul avec lui-même, SungYeol pensait que ce boulot ne serait pas trop mal.  
Le restaurant ouvrit et la masse de client habituelle se faufila à l'intérieur, et DongWoo leur présentait leur nouveau serveur avec un grand sourire. Dans la cuisine, c'était WooHyun. Il était jeune, souriant lui aussi, et il cuisinait divinement bien. Il était aidé de SungJong, un jeune apprenti râleur mais très bosseur. DongWoo lui présenta moins formellement le Directeur des Ressources Humaines, HoYa. Et quand il disait moins formellement, il voulait dire que SungYeol avait vu DongWoo mettre sa langue au fond de la gorge de HoYa et il avait vu les mains de ce dernier se resserrer autour de la taille du jeune homme.  
D'accord, le message était passé.  
Le temps passait doucement mais surement, et SungYeol se remettait petit à petit de son traumatisme. Il n'en avait pas parlé à SungGyu car ce dernier allait le faire paniquer encore plus. Sa période d'essai était terminée et à présent, il était embauché. SungYeol sauta au plafond et prit tout le personnel dans ses bras quand HoYa lui avait dit qu'il avait le poste. Un grand éclat de rire général suivit la réaction du jeune homme et personne ne le repoussa.  
Après tout, au restaurant L'Inspirit, c'était comme une grande famille. Il adorait son nouveau travail, et ses collègues étaient formidables. Cette fois-ci, il se promit de ne pas tomber pour un employé. Non, il n'avait besoin de personne après tout. Mais évidemment, il n'était pas celui qui choisissait.

Un jour, SungGyu se ramena à L'Inspirit avec ses collègues et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, DongWoo l'accueillit avec un énorme câlin.

\- **Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda SungYeol.

-** SungGyu-Hyung est un vieil ami. Et toi, tu le connais ?**

**\- C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance.**

Le sourire de DongWoo se fit encore plus grand et son regard se mit à pétiller.

**\- Alors c'est toi le fameux SungYeol !**

SungGyu et SungYeol échangèrent un regard et l'aîné des deux passa un bras autour des épaules du plus grand.

**\- D'ailleurs, Yeol, ça serait sympa que tu répondes à ton téléphone de temps en temps !**

**\- Pardon, j'ai presque plus de batterie.**

**\- Presque plus veut dire qu'il t'en reste encore un peu, non ?**

SungYeol pinça la langue à SungGyu et ce dernier lui colla un coup de pied au derrière, et DongWoo éclata de rire.

**\- D'ailleurs, tu manques à WooHyun, Hyung.**

Et là, SungYeol ne comprenait plus rien. Il voyait SungGyu devenir rouge tomate et demander à DongWoo si ce dernier était là. Mais d'où est ce qu'ils se connaissaient ?  
SungGyu se fraya un chemin tranquillement jusqu'en cuisine, et SungYeol questionna DongWoo du regard qui lui pointa la cuisine du doigt. Le jeune homme étant très curieux, il s'y rendit et vit SungGyu et WooHyun en train de s'embrasser passionnément, sans se soucier du fait que SungJong faisait semblant de vomir dans la poubelle. SungYeol lui-même avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite. Il n'était même pas au courant que SungGyu avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, non pas qu'il ne le soupçonnait pas au vue du nombre de fois qu'il l'appelait et que son meilleur ami prétendait être occupé ailleurs… Ce qui à présent semblait être vrai. Et SungYeol qui pensait que son meilleur ami cherchait juste une excuse pour être tranquille !  
SungGyu se détacha de WooHyun et se tourna vers SungYeol.

**\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?**

**\- Parce que ce n'était pas une explication assez suffisante pour toi ?** Râla SungJong.

-** Yeol, je te présente WooHyun que tu connais déjà. C'est mon petit ami.**

**\- T'as un petit ami, toi ? Depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Deux ans, Yeol.**

WooHyun lui fit un petit sourire, et SungYeol ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?**

**\- Parce qu'on attendait tout les deux de voir si ça serait assez sérieux entre nous.**

**\- Au bout de deux ans, vous n'avez pas su vous décider ?**

**\- Et après, ça nous est complètement sorti de l'esprit. Mais maintenant, c'est fait, non ?**

SungGyu sortit de la cuisine tranquillement, comme s'il ne venait pas d'embrasser le cuisinier et de se faire surprendre par son meilleur ami.  
D'accord, SungYeol avait besoin d'une pause. Il retourna en salle et s'occupa d'une autre table alors que DongWoo était déjà affairé avec la table de SungGyu. Une heure passa comme ça, et SungGyu saisit le poignet de SungYeol.

\- **Tu m'en veux ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, Hyung. Mais je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami et que la moindre des choses, ça aurait été que tu me le dises !**

**\- Désolé, Yeol.**

SungYeol avait ce petit faible pour SungGyu qui faisait qu'il n'était pas capable de lui faire la tête très longtemps. Alors il se contenta de soupirer et de retourner au boulot, après avoir fait un sourire à son meilleur ami qui comprit rapidement.  
La journée passa très vite, et l'heure de fermeture du restaurant arriva tout aussi vite. SungYeol se changea et DongWoo lui parlait de ses projets pour la soirée : Une sortie romantique avec HoYa, et DongWoo avait tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux que SungYeol se surprit à sourire. Il était amoureux, c'était évident. Mais SungYeol se demandait : Pourquoi est ce que lui-aussi ne ressentait pas ce genre d'émotions quand il était avec un de ses ex ? Les yeux qui pétillaient et tout… Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- **Yeol, tu es loin !**

**\- Ah, pardon. Tu disais ?**

**\- Je te demandais si tu avais des projets pour ce soir ?**

**\- Oui, beaucoup ! D'abord je rentre chez moi, je prends une bonne douche et je me plonge dans mon lit jusque demain matin.**

DongWoo éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. Ce dernier semblait l'apprécier. Ils sortirent au compte goutte des vestiaires, et SungYeol se remit en marche. Il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, et une fois encore, il était tellement tête en l'air que son téléphone venait de s'éteindre. Il avait encore oublié de le recharger. Quel idiot !  
Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte où il était. Encore ces immeubles tagués et presque en ruine à perte de vue. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas. La dernière fois…  
Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut le corps. Cependant, il était trop tard. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui arrivaient en sa direction, et il se planqua dans un des immeubles, dont les fenêtres étaient explosées. Il était contre le mur, et les gens passaient à côté de lui. Ils étaient peut-être cinq grand maximum et leur chef était au centre. Les autres passaient pour ses gardes du corps. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, de la tête au pied. Ils marchaient d'un même pas décidé vers la ruelle suivante et ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- **Où est ce qu'il peut bien se planquer ?** Demanda leur chef.

Quelques instants plus tard, SungYeol plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et sur son nez pour que sa respiration haletante ne soit pas audible. Un nouveau groupe de trois personnes arrivaient. Deux personnes traînaient la troisième personne.

-** On l'a trouvé ! Il se planquait dans l'un des bâtiments.**

**\- Ayez pitié de moi,** murmura l'homme, visiblement déjà blessé.

Il cracha au sol et SungYeol vit avec horreur une longue trace de sang.

**\- On t'a déjà épargné trois fois, Buddy. Tout ça parce que tu nous aides bien dans le business.**

**\- Je me suis fait avoir, tout comme vous !** S'exclama l'homme qui émit un bruit rauque quand il reçut un coup dans les côtes.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te fais avoir de cette façon là. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne plus faire affaire avec eux ? Ils sont incapables de payer leur consommation.**

**\- Ils m'avaient jurés, cette fois-ci, que j'aurai l'argent au plus vite…**

**\- Ca fait quatre mois. Tu crois toujours qu'ils vont te payer ? Que tu es naïf !**

Il rit de mauvais cœur et les autres ne rirent pas, cette fois-ci.

**\- Comme tu fais parti de mon clan, c'est comme si c'était moi qu'ils arnaquaient.**

Le chef s'approcha de lui, et s'abaissa légèrement, puis saisit le visage de l'homme, qui était couvert de plaie en tout genre.

\- **Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui tentent de m'arnaquer, n'est ce pas ?**

SungYeol vit que l'homme tremblait à présent.

-** C'est la règle, et je ne ferai pas d'exception, pas même pour toi.**

Le chef fit un signe à l'un des hommes que SungYeol reconnut instantanément. C'était l'homme qui avait tiré sur l'homme la dernière fois. Et celui qui l'avait vu. Il savait déjà d'avance ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant, SungYeol était pétrifié. Ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir alors que sa tête lui disait de s'enfuir en courant avant d'assister à ça.  
Et pourtant, l'homme leva son arme, et sans une once de regret dans le regard, il tira. L'homme reçut la balle et tomba directement au sol. Les hommes partaient les uns après les autres. Le chef posa sa main sur l'épaule de son tireur et lui dit avec un grand sourire satisfait.

**\- Bon boulot, MyungSoo.**

Et le patron partit, tous le suivirent. SungYeol les observait partir, le visage figé d'horreur. Ils avaient recommencés. Ils avaient tué un autre homme.  
L'un d'entre eux se retourna et ce fut le moment où leurs regards se croisèrent que les jambes du témoin retrouvèrent leur utilité première et lui permirent de s'enfuir avant que le tireur ne le rattrape et qu'il finisse comme l'homme. Il rentra dans son appartement, et son sang s'était glacé, malgré la course qu'il venait de faire. Cette fois-ci, il était encore plus terrorisé. Il s'enferma à double tour chez lui, et refusa de voir qui que ce soit.  
Il mit son téléphone à recharger et s'emmitoufla à nouveau dans ses draps.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à son goût car sa nuit avait été longue, puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il se glissa sous sa douche froide, et s'habilla en vitesse. Il se rendit à son boulot, et la première personne qu'il vit, ce fut DongWoo. Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire qui s'effaça trop rapidement.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, SungYeol ?**

Il croisa son regard et il lut l'inquiétude.

**\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai mal dormi, cette nuit.**

**\- Des cauchemars ?**

Il hocha la tête, se sentant incapable de mentir à voix haute à DongWoo. S'il savait que ce cauchemar était en fait une réalité, et qu'il avait vu deux hommes se faire tuer en l'espace de deux mois. Il serra les dents et finit de se préparer. Après tout, le boulot allait commencer dans quelques minutes.  
SungYeol sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et il s'éloigna de la personne, laissant un HoYa complètement ébahi derrière lui.

**\- Je… je vais me mettre au boulot. **Dit SungYeol en quittant la pièce.

Il se mit au boulot, et fit tout son possible pour paraître le plus normal possible. Cependant, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Si vous saviez ! J'avais envie de poster ce chapitre avant, mais je m'en suis empêchée ^^ _  
_Pauvre SungYeol, c'est la deuxième fois ! :( _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _  
_Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que certains d'entre vous continuent à me suivre, même si je ne poste plus rien depuis un moment. _  
_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs. _  
_Je mettrais toutes mes fictions à jour quand je n'aurais plus cette panne d'inspiration ! _

_J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose d'important ! _  
_**Cette Fiction/mini-fiction **[ ça dépend du point de vue, je dirais xD ]** est un DEFI que j'ai fait avec Flamyoi**, ma chère DongSaeng ! _  
_Elle s'appelle aussi **Bleeding Love** et vous pouvez la trouver sans aucune difficulté. _  
_**Allez lire la sienne et donnez lui votre avis ! **C'est important pour elle comme pour moi, car elle mérite d'être plus lue et commentée parce que ses fictions sont merveilleusement bien écrites !_  
_Merci d'avance ! _

_Donc... A mercredi pour la suite de Bleeding Love ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	3. Rencontre Dangereuse

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et un groupe de jeunes hommes entrèrent. Ils parlaient ensemble et ils s'installèrent à l'une des grandes tables. DongWoo s'approcha d'eux et les salua avec beaucoup de bonne humeur, et papotant un peu avec eux. SungYeol ne les avait pas vus, il était occupé avec une autre table de clients.

\- **SungYeol, peux-tu t'occuper de cette table ?**

Son sang se glaça alors que son regard croisa celui du garçon qui hantait ses cauchemars. Il pâlit d'un coup, et DongWoo le vit mais ne dit rien. SungYeol s'avança, s'éclaircit la gorge et leur demanda leur commande. Il lui fallut tout son courage et son sang froid pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il serra les dents, et prit en note leur commande, en tentant d'ignorer ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Il partit en cuisine donner la commande, et il en profita pour aller prendre l'air.

**\- SungYeol, t'es sur que ça va aller ? Tu es devenu tout blanc d'un coup.**

Il se retourna et vit HoYa qui était juste derrière lui.

**\- Oui, oui. Il n'y a aucun problème.**

Le Directeur des Ressources Humaines semblait vraiment inquiet, et SungYeol lui fit un sourire qui connait tellement faux. Cependant, HoYa ne sembla pas y croire une seule seconde.  
DongWoo sortit sa tête du restaurant et les vit. Il croisa le regard de son petit ami, et s'approcha à son tour.

**\- Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux prendre une journée de repos.**

**\- Ca va aller. On retourne travailler ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête et SungYeol rentra en premier. WooHyun l'appela car sa commande était prête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il prit les plats et s'avança vers la table. L'homme semblait vouloir percer un trou dans son crâne. D'ailleurs, SungYeol se disait qu'il en était surement capable, puisqu'il savait aussi bien le faire avec un pistolet. Une vague de frisson l'envahit et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien laisser paraître. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il leur souhaita un bon appétit et il s'éloigna au plus vite. Peu importe où il était dans la salle, il sentait ce regard braqué sur lui, et ça le déstabilisait plus qu'il n'aimerait se l'admettre.  
Heureusement pour lui, l'homme et son groupe partit rapidement, et SungYeol reprit son travail normalement ou presque. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il se demandait avec horreur si le corps était toujours là.  
La journée de boulot se finit, et SungYeol marcha rapidement et rentra chez lui après un bref mot au reste du personnel. Cependant, il se retournait dans son lit. Ses cauchemars reprenaient et sa curiosité le tuait. Il devait savoir s'il pouvait sauver l'homme. Après tout, il ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment mort…  
Il se leva et s'habilla, et après avoir pris son courage en main, il retourna là où ses cauchemars avaient commencés. Les souvenirs le frappaient toujours plus fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il arrivait dans cette ruelle et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne.

Il ne vit plus aucun corps, mais il y'avait une énorme trace de sang là où l'homme se trouvait. SungYeol eut envie de vomir.

\- **Venir une fois pouvait passer pour une erreur. Deux fois, ça pouvait être une bêtise… Mais une troisième fois, c'est du suicide.**

Le sang de SungYeol se glaça encore plus et il se retourna pour voir le visage du tireur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et SungYeol ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme s'approcha de lui, et le serveur se colla sur le mur. Il était piégé.  
Comme si c'était un tic, l'homme humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue et SungYeol le regarda faire.

\- **Tu sais que je peux te tuer, n'est ce pas ?**

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

-** Et que même si tu criais, personne ne pourrait te sauver.**

Les yeux du tireur étaient noirs comme la nuit. SungYeol frissonna rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il était incapable de parler tant elle était sèche.  
Il sortit son arme de sa protection et la planta à la jonction entre la mâchoire et la gorge du jeune homme, en le forçant à pencher sa tête légèrement sur le côté, mais le tout sans briser le contact visuel.

**\- Tu es à ma merci. Entièrement.**

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots.  
Au loin, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et alors qu'il aurait pu tirer, l'homme dangereux ne lâcha pas SungYeol et l'entraîna avec lui là où ce dernier s'était planqué lors du deuxième meurtre. Il le força à se taire en plaquant sa main libre sur la bouche de SungYeol, et ils écoutèrent simplement les pas des deux personnes qui s'éloignaient. Autour d'eux, des rats et des souris jouaient ensemble à travers les détritus. Des seringues usagées traînaient partout. SungYeol laissait traîner son regard loin d'eux, puis le planta à nouveau dans celui du jeune homme. L'arme était toujours au niveau de sa nuque, mais plus le temps passait et moins le serveur se sentait en danger.  
Après tout, s'il voulait le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?

**_« Something Happened For The Very First Time With You »_**

Le cœur de SungYeol battait vite, très vite. Sa tête tournait un peu, et il se demandait vraiment ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Dans sa tête, le jeune serveur se demandait ce qu'il aurait aimé faire avant de mourir. Peut-être rencontrer l'âme sœur, rire encore un peu avec SungGyu, être un bon serveur. Garder son emploi pendant encore plus de deux ans. Mais au vu de là où il était, peut-être que ça n'arriverait pas.  
Cette nuit-là était une erreur. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû être là. Et là, maintenant, il ne devrait pas être là non plus. La journée avait été longue, un vrai grand huit d'émotion.  
Le téléphone du tireur se mit à sonner, et il vit qu'on l'appelait. Il décrocha sans jamais lâcher SungYeol du regard, et sans tirer pour autant. Il répondait rapidement, et en monosyllabe. La seule phrase longue qu'il dit fit penser à SungYeol que son heure était venue.

-** J'arrive tout de suite.**

Le tireur raccrocha et ne cilla même pas alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux, SungYeol le sondant. Allait-il tirer maintenant, en vitesse, et le laisser là dedans ?  
Une chose était sure : Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où il aimerait mourir. Il ne savait pas, peut-être qu'un lit serait mieux. Et il aurait préféré mourir vieux. Ouai, après avoir vécu tout ce que la vie avait à lui offrir.  
Le tireur humidifia une fois encore ses lèvres, et reprit la parole.

**\- Tu es un sacré numéro quand même.**

Il retira son arme de la nuque de SungYeol, et le rangea dans sa poche puis il ôta sa main de la bouche du jeune homme.

**\- Pour cette fois, je te laisse la vie sauve. Mais ne reviens jamais ici, c'est compris ?**

Le serveur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Quoi ?  
Peu importe ce qu'il disait, il hocha la tête. Il avait peur que sa voix ne le trahisse alors il préféra ne pas parler.

**\- Bien.**

SungYeol se décolla du mur, mais le tireur le colla à nouveau contre le mur.

**\- Mais je vais te garder à l'œil, je te préviens. Je serai ton pire cauchemar si tu recommences à fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te concernent pas.**

Et le jeune homme armé partit sans un mot de plus.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent les jambes de SungYeol pour le lâcher. Il tomba au sol, le corps tremblant. Il en était conscient, il était passé à côté d'une mort certaine pour la troisième fois ce soir-là.  
Dès qu'il eut à nouveau le contrôle sur son corps, SungYeol rentra chez lui. Et il eut du mal à s'endormir. La même question lui trottait en tête : Lui qui était un tueur de sang froid, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué alors qu'il en avait l'occasion ?

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur la partie précédente. _  
_Ca fait plaisir ! _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de cette partie ? _

_A mercredi pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	4. Soirée De Détente

Le lendemain, SungYeol alla au boulot comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas comme si un des clients du restaurant lui avait planté un flingue au niveau de la nuque et avait menacé de le tuer, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait assisté à deux assassinats et qu'il était sur le qui-vive à longueur de temps parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie à présent. Non, pas du tout.  
Il fit un sourire à DongWoo et HoYa qui l'observaient au loin, bavardant entre eux à voix basse. Il se doutait qu'ils parlaient de lui, à cause des regards furtifs qu'ils lui lançaient. Il servait les clients, et ne cherchait pas plus loin. Quand le tireur revint avec ses autres « amis » et que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, et une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait surement dû faire après qu'il soit parti en laissant planer des menaces autour de SungYeol. Il le vit d'ailleurs lire la plaque sur laquelle son prénom était marqué, et il serra les dents en prenant leur commande le plus poliment possible. Une fois encore, ce regard ne le lâchait pas.  
Et c'était perturbant. Vraiment.  
Evidemment, il lui avait dit qu'il le garderait à l'œil, mais ne pouvait-il pas le faire de façon plus imagée ? SungYeol se mordit la lèvre, et ramena les plats à table, en prenant grand soin d'éviter son regard. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, certes, mais il ne tenait pas à le défier non plus. Alors il prenait de profondes inspirations entre temps, et s'occupait d'autres clients.  
SungGyu arriva aussi, et il prit SungYeol dans ses bras, après avoir à peine mis un pied dans le restaurant. DongWoo les vit et éclata de rire.

**\- Arrêtez ça, les gens pourraient se faire des idées sur vous deux.** Dit le serveur au grand sourire.

SungYeol lui pinça la langue alors que SungGyu le relâcha.

**\- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de prendre mon meilleur ami dans mes bras quand je veux ?**

**\- Non, encore moins quand ton petit ami est en cuisine, SungGyu-Hyung.**

Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de DongWoo et se rendit en cuisine comme s'il avait tous les droits. SungYeol avait toujours son léger sourire aux lèvres et roula des yeux. Il continua à servir les clients et le tireur et ses amis partirent au bout d'un moment. DongWoo leur fit un signe enthousiaste et amical de la main alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, et SungYeol laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres. Il était très tendu dès lors que l'homme avait franchi le seuil du restaurant.  
DongWoo s'approcha de lui et alors qu'ils étaient en cuisine, et il lui dit :

**\- Je crois que tu plais à MyungSoo.** Dit-il, taquin.

**\- A qui ?**

**\- Au garçon aux cheveux noirs que tu évitais tant de regarder tout à l'heure.**

SungYeol pâlit. Alors le tireur s'appelait MyungSoo…  
Il parla avec un certain détachement.

\- **Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

**\- Il ne te lâche pas une seule seconde du regard.**

Le jeune homme émit un rire grave, qui n'avait rien de naturel. SungJong les regarda.

**\- Ca, c'est une première. Soo ne s'intéresse jamais à personne.**

SungYeol le regarda de façon curieuse. Comment pouvait-il parler de ce type comme si c'était un être humain ? De son point de vue, il était froid comme la glace en plein hiver. Mais il était intriguant au plus haut point. Cette question une fois encore. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ?  
Il n'avait rien pour ça : Il ne se savait pas particulièrement beau, il n'était pas riche car il venait d'une famille modeste. Il n'était pas non plus particulièrement intelligent. Et en prime, il en savait beaucoup trop.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, car ça le rendait totalement fou.  
Le travail se finit, et SungYeol repartit directement chez lui. Il s'enferma tranquillement dans son appartement, et regarda un peu la télévision. Cependant, il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Des images lui traversaient encore l'esprit, et la peur était encore omniprésente.  
Parviendrait-il un jour à se remettre de tout ça ?  
Une chose était certaine : Il ne chercherait pas le moindre problème et s'effacerait bien sagement.  
Et d'ailleurs, il mit son plan en action. Quand il voyait ledit MyungSoo, il se contentait de le traiter comme n'importe quel client du restaurant. Il ne devait plus trembler devant lui, ni même prétendre le connaître.

Ce manège tint la route pendant une semaine. Ce fut une semaine de tranquillité alors que le mois d'Aout commençait.  
Dans le restaurant, rien ne changea, sauf peut-être le regard de DongWoo. Il semblait le jauger et tenter de déterminer si ce dernier était mentalement instable ou pas. En deux semaines, il avait changé pas moins de trois fois de comportement en présence de MyungSoo et DongWoo était incapable de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il en parlait avec HoYa qui avait lui aussi très peu d'informations. Une seule chose qui les mettait d'accord sur ce point : Leur comportement à tous les deux était particulièrement anormal. Et ils étaient bien déterminés à savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient.

Ce soir-là, SungGyu avait donné un rendez-vous à SungYeol pour qu'ils passent la soirée à trois, avec WooHyun. Ce serait leur première soirée depuis que SungGyu avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il avait un petit ami. SungYeol voulait vraiment jauger le niveau de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui, bien qu'il soit son collègue de travail. Ils avaient rendez vous chez SungGyu, et SungYeol était arrivé avant WooHyun. Il remarqua directement que son meilleur ami était nerveux.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**\- Tu vas rencontrer WooHyun de façon formelle et comme tu es comme un frère pour moi, ton point de vue m'inquiète.** Avoua SungGyu.

SungYeol éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

\- **S'il t'aime pour de vrai, alors il n'y aura aucun problème. Et si tu l'aimes, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien, non ?**

SungGyu lui sourit.

-** En effet.**

Les garçons s'installèrent dans le canapé en attendant le dernier convive et papotèrent de tout et de rien. Cependant, SungGyu évoqua le silence de SungYeol sur un certain point de sa vie.

\- **Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé quelqu'un ?**

**\- Hyung, je tiens à mon travail cette fois-ci. Aucun de mes collègues ne m'intéresse et j'en suis ravi.**

**\- Si ce n'est pas un collègue, c'est … un client ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Ce type…**

On sonna à la porte et SungGyu alla ouvrir avec hâte. Il se jeta au cou de WooHyun qu'il embrassa avec amour. SungYeol, de là où il était, pouvait voir la scène et ne put s'empêcher de penser que son meilleur ami devait vraiment être amoureux. Puis les deux se séparèrent et s'avancèrent vers le canapé où était encore tranquillement installé le serveur. Il salua poliment WooHyun, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui-aussi semblait nerveux.  
Ils passèrent à table, et papotaient de tout et de rien. SungGyu semblait ravi de partager avec son petit ami des souvenirs qu'il avait avec SungYeol, et ce dernier n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il passait plus de temps à les observer qu'à vraiment leur parler. Il cherchait la moindre faille dans l'attitude de WooHyun qui pourrait le pousser à vouloir le faire quitter son meilleur ami.  
Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien, et passa la soirée à sourire.

**\- SungYeol a toujours été malheureux en amour.**

**\- Ah oui ?** S'intéressa poliment WooHyun.

\- **C'est pour ça que j'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien.**

WooHyun sourit et SungYeol semblait embarrassé.

-** Je suis certain qu'il a quelqu'un, mais il ne veut rien me dire…**

**\- Tu sais, SungGyu, le bruit court dans le restaurant comme quoi il y'aurait un truc entre lui et MyungSoo.**

**\- MyungSoo ?**

**\- C'est un client que nous connaissons très bien. C'est un mec bien, ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- C'est le type qui le fixe ?**

**\- Oui.**

SungGyu regarda SungYeol.

\- **Je ne sors pas avec lui.**

Et SungYeol fixa WooHyun. MyungSoo, un mec bien ? Quelle bonne blague !

**\- Mais il y'a quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui.** Dit SungGyu.

\- **Laquelle ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**\- Lorsqu'il le regarde, Ce MyungSoo…**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- On dirait qu'il en a après son sang…**

Un frisson parcourut le corps de SungYeol. Si seulement SungGyu savait à quel point il avait raison !  
Le téléphone de WooHyun se mit à sonner, et ce dernier s'excusa pour aller décrocher. SungGyu regarda son meilleur ami d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait remarqué la pâleur qui venait d'envahir le visage du jeune homme.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas, ce type se lassera vite.**

_Oui, il se lassera_, pensa SungYeol, _lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut. Sa vie._  
WooHyun revint et s'excusa. Il devait partir au plus vite, mais promit qu'il s'était bien amusé, et qu'il aimerait qu'une soirée comme celle-ci soit bientôt organisée à nouveau, sauf que ça se ferait chez lui. SungGyu l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte pour échanger un baiser d'au revoir, et il partit. SungYeol lit la tristesse dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- **J'aime pas quand il s'en va**, murmura SungGyu.

SungYeol sourit.

-** C'est normal. Mais tu le reverras très vite, ton WooHyun.**

**\- Pas aussi vite que toi.**

**\- Hey, c'est mon collègue de boulot, t'as qu'à venir nous rendre visite plus souvent.**

**\- Je prends ça pour une invitation.**

**\- Ca en est une.** Sourit SungYeol.

Etre près de son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Ces deux-trois derniers mois avaient été chaotiques pour lui, et SungGyu était le calme dans une mer déchaînée. Il était sa bouée de secours alors qu'il se noyait.  
Il était son meilleur ami, c'était tout.  
Il mourrait envie d'en parler à SungGyu, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dangereux, autant pour lui que pour SungGyu qui pourrait par la suite devenir la victime d'un MyungSoo au sang froid et à l'envie de vengeance.

**\- Dis moi, Yeol, si quelque chose t'arrivait, tu m'en parlerais, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Evidemment.**

SungGyu hocha la tête et laissa son meilleur ami aller se reposer. Après tout, ce dernier bossait le lendemain.  
SungYeol marchait tranquillement. L'air chaud du soir le faisait légèrement transpirer. Le soleil s'était couché, et il marchait pour aller à son appartement. Les rues étaient désertes ou presque. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues, et projetaient l'ombre de SungYeol. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, et espérait pouvoir rapidement rejoindre son lit. Il était épuisé.  
Cependant, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait...

* * *

_Coucou ^^_

_Oui, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté mercredi, mais j'ai été très occupée, je suis désolée :( _  
_Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ? _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! _

_Anna, je vais répondre à ta question : Les phrases en anglais ne sont pas vraiment des pensées... Ou alors, si ça en était, ça serait celles de SungYeol. Mais c'est encore autre chose... Je vous révèlerai quoi dans quelques chapitres ou à la fin, on verra bien ^^ _  
_En attendant, vous voulez que je vous les traduise ? _

_A mercredi et merci de me lire ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	5. Téméraire

Cependant, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

**\- Lee SungYeol. Vingt et un ans, travaille en tant que serveur à L'Inspirit.**

SungYeol se figea. MyungSoo sortit de l'ombre et se planta devant lui.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**\- Tu me tutoies déjà, Lee SungYeol ?**

**\- Puisque tu le fais aussi, MyungSoo.**

Une lueur amusée éclaira ce regard sombre.

-** Ainsi, tu sais donc comment je m'appelle.**

**\- Il faut connaître ses amis, mais être encore plus proche de ses ennemis.**

**\- Donc je suis ton ennemi.**

**\- Puisque tu en as après mon sang, oui.**

Un sourire étrange se forma sur les lèvres de MyungSoo.

\- **Ce n'est pas après ton sang que j'en ai. Mais après ta peau.**

**\- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre les deux ?**

**\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

\- **D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu préférerais me voir mort.**

**\- Tu serais bien surpris de savoir ce à quoi je pense.**

Le jeune homme se remit à marcher en évitant MyungSoo.

**\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?**

**\- Oui.**

Et SungYeol entra dans son immeuble afin de se rendre dans son appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser derrière celle-ci. Il devenait fou. Il flirtait avec la mort, c'était certain. Oser parler avec un tel affront à un homme pareil. Il devrait plutôt faire profil bas, comme il l'avait fait pendant tout ce temps…  
Quel idiot !

Pendant la nuit, SungYeol se réveilla. Il ne portait rien de plus que le bas de son pyjama. Il faisait trop chaud pour porter le haut avec. Il fut réveillé par un drôle de bruit dans son salon. Il se leva, et muni d'une batte de baseball qu'il gardait précieusement sous son lit, il se déplaça jusque l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il fut à la fois surpris et non surpris de voir MyungSoo tranquillement assis sur son canapé à boire le vin qui se trouvait dans le frigo sans jamais lui demander la permission.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

MyungSoo leva son regard et le plongea dans celui de SungYeol. Ce dernier tenait la batte bien serrée dans ses mains. L'intrus ne se leva même pas du fauteuil et sortit son pistolet de sa poche et le pointa sur SungYeol.

**\- Serais-tu assez stupide ou téméraire pour oser me menacer avec ta batte ?**

**\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, MyungSoo.**

**\- Te crois-tu en position de force ?**

Un long et intense échange de regard s'engagea par la suite. Aucun des deux ne lâchait rien. MyungSoo se leva et s'approcha de SungYeol qui ne cilla pas. Son regard brillait de curiosité.

**\- N'as-tu donc pas peur ?**

**\- Non.** Mentit SungYeol.

MyungSoo saisit la batte d'une main et d'un geste sec, il força SungYeol à la lâcher qui n'eut d'autres choix que de le faire et il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le sol, elle fit un boucan assez frappant dans le silence qui les entourait.

\- **Et maintenant ?**

SungYeol secoua la tête. MyungSoo approcha le pistolet du torse du jeune homme et plaça sa main juste à côté. Des frissons étaient visibles sur sa peau nue.

-** Tu mens. **Déclara MyungSoo en caressant la peau tiède qui était sous ses doigts.

Le souffle du serveur devint légèrement saccadé.

-** Intéressant.**

Il poussa le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche et l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

**\- Tu m'as vu tuer, et pourtant, tu parviens à être assez brave en face de moi, pour me tenir tête. C'est surprenant. Serais-tu suicidaire ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors explique-moi, je ne saisis pas.**

**\- Pourquoi est ce que tu cherches à comprendre ?**

**\- Parce que tu n'as pas une attitude commune, et ça me fascine.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

\- **Excellent. Maintenant, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

Il écarta la main de MyungSoo de sa peau nue, et il s'en alla vers son lit. Il s'allongea et tenta d'ignorer le jeune homme qui était encore dans son salon. Ca ne servait à rien de tenter de le faire partir, il était armé, et il était plus fort que lui. Il devait se reposer car il devait maintenir cette illusion d'une vie parfaitement calme qu'il menait.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir que MyungSoo était allongé à côté de lui et qu'il dormait paisiblement. SungYeol le regarda un peu. Son expression actuelle était vraiment très différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer. Encore un peu et il pourrait croire que l'homme est un ange.  
Ce type était un piège ambulant.  
SungYeol soupira et se rendit sous la douche. Une bonne douche froide, et il s'habilla pour aller au boulot. Ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter MyungSoo aussi tôt le matin, il se contenta de lui laisser un mot.

**_« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Tu as su rentrer, tu sauras ressortir de la même façon. »_**

Et il saisit ses clés et quitta l'appartement. Il se rendit au restaurant et il vit que pour une fois, il n'y avait que WooHyun de présent. Ils discutèrent un peu et DongWoo et HoYa arrivèrent main dans la main, puis SungJong arriva. Ils se préparèrent tous au boulot, et ils s'occupèrent des premiers clients.  
SungGyu vint pendant un moment de calme, prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, ébouriffa les cheveux de DongWoo après que ce dernier ne lui ait fait son habituelle réflexion, et se rendit joyeusement en cuisine pour embrasser son WooHyun jusqu'à ce que SungJong le menace avec une poêle. Puis il sortit de la cuisine en boudant légèrement et s'installa tranquillement à une table.  
SungYeol se chargea de sa commande, et son meilleur ami le força à s'asseoir un peu avec lui. Après un hochement de tête de DongWoo, il s'exécuta.  
Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, MyungSoo entra dans le restaurant, et SungYeol se tendit sur sa chaise. SungGyu suivit son regard.

\- **Va le voir.**

Les regards de MyungSoo et de SungYeol se croisèrent et là, le serveur comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. DongWoo arriva en sautillant vers lui et le coinça dans un de ses câlins habituels pour les gens qu'il semblait apprécier.  
Apprécier MyungSoo… Hahaha…  
Ce dernier échangea quelques mots avec le serveur qui lui pointa SungYeol et hocha la tête. MyungSoo lui sourit, et partit en cuisine pour saluer SungJong et ça laissa le temps à SungYeol de prétendre être occupé lorsqu'il revint dans la salle.  
Cependant, le tireur ne semblait pas s'en soucier alors qu'il saisit le grand serveur par le poignet et le tira hors du restaurant. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart.

-** Yah ! Je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais j'ai un boulot, et j'aimerai ne pas le perdre, si ça ne te fait rien !**

MyungSoo le fixait du même regard froid qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sur sa victime. Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de SungYeol.

**\- A quoi tu joues ?** Lui demanda MyungSoo.

\- **Moi, je ne joue pas. A quoi TOI, tu joues ? T'as rien d'autres à faire ?**

MyungSoo ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit le mot chiffonné.

-** Bah quoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, toi.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu me laisses un mot, à moi qui me suis faufilé dans ton appartement et ai passé toute la nuit à tes côtés dans ton lit.**

**\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**\- Visiblement à tout sauf à ça.**

SungYeol se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- **Au fait, tu m'as demandé de ressortir de la même façon dont je suis rentré dans ton appartement, c'était tout simple. T'es tellement à côté de la plaque que je suis entré par la porte, tout simplement.**

**\- Et t'es ressorti comment, puisque tu n'as pas les clés ?**

**\- La fenêtre.**

**\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Il s'en alla, en laissant le tireur en plan. Ce dernier était surpris.  
SungYeol, en fait, s'était fait une promesse. Comme MyungSoo ne semblait pas près à le tuer – fallait l'avouer, il avait eu pas mal d'occasions pour le faire – alors le jeune homme comptait bien en profiter. Comment ? En tentant de se débarrasser de lui, pardi !  
Et dans son plan, il devait être le plus froid possible avec lui, et ne pas retourner à l'endroit où il avait assisté à des horreurs. Peut-être que MyungSoo se lasserait, non ?

Cependant, quelque chose n'entrait pas dans son plan. Il entra dans le restaurant et DongWoo lui fit un drôle de sourire, un qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il faisait habituellement. Et SungGyu aussi faisait une drôle de tête. SungYeol s'approcha de lui, et ce dernier prit la parole.

\- **Alors… hum… Tu n'étais pas seul, hier soir ?**

**\- Si, Hyung.**

**\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec ce MyungSoo.**

Le regard de SungGyu oscillait entre deux émotions bien distinctes : L'amusement et la déception. SungYeol ouvrit et referma la bouche. Mais bien sur ! De là où ils étaient et n'ayant apparemment entendu que cette phrase, SungGyu aurait pu croire à une discussion entre amants. SungYeol rougit à cette pensée.

-** Je ne sors pas avec MyungSoo.**

**\- Tu fais encore ce que tu veux. Je suis bien sorti deux ans avec WooHyun sans t'en parler.**

Cette réplique eut le don de lui couper le sifflet. Il s'excusa, paya son addition, alla embrasser WooHyun et partit. DongWoo l'observa avec ce sourire.

**\- Non, ne dis rien.** Dit SungYeol d'un ton las.

Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, personne ne le croirait. S'ils savaient…  
Non, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir la vérité. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- **Alors… MyungSoo et toi, hein…**

Non, DongWoo ne pouvait pas se taire. SungJong siffla de là où il était, et SungYeol l'assassina du regard. S'il avait une poêle, il l'aurait assommé sur le champ. Mais qui lui avait fichu des collègues pareils ?!  
HoYa arriva dans la salle et vu le regard qu'il lui lança par la suite avec le petit sourire, SungYeol en conclut que DongWoo avait parlé.  
Et lui qui pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus cauchemardesque !

La fin de la journée arriva et le serveur rangea ses affaires assez vite pour éviter toute nouvelle remarque sur ce qu'ils pensaient être une relation amoureuse et qui était, pour SungYeol, le prolongement d'un cauchemar dont il espérait rapidement se réveiller.

* * *

_Coucou ! _

_Voila la suite ! _  
_Alors, vous êtes surpris ? Déçus ? Impatients ?_  
_Dîtes moi tout dans une petite review ! _

_Je vais essayer de reprendre l'écriture de Love VS Hate 3 au plus vite. _

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent toujours ! _

_Bisouxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	6. Violente Dispute

Les mois d'Aout et Septembre passèrent à une vitesse folle. MyungSoo continuait à venir squatter l'appartement de SungYeol tous les jours sans se gêner plus que ça. Il vidait le frigo, mais le remplissait de temps en temps. Le serveur avait déjà tenté de se débarrasser de lui, mais ce fut des échecs cuisants. MyungSoo était vraiment plus fort que lui, et SungYeol ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé avec l'arme du jeune homme braquée sur lui. SungYeol lui avait demandé s'il avait un appartement, et MyungSoo lui répondit que oui, mais qu'il devait continuer à le garder à l'œil parce que SungYeol était un sac à ennuis ambulant.  
Trop gentil de sa part !  
Et le pire, c'était le jour où SungGyu avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite surprise et qu'il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il les avait vu tous les deux dans le même lit. SungYeol avait tenté de nier toute relation, mais MyungSoo dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés, et SungGyu lui avait fait un grand sourire et il était reparti. Fichue vie !  
Ce soir-là, il tenta d'éviter MyungSoo. Il se rendit à son appartement et s'y enferma à double tour. Il vérifia que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et il se rendit dans sa chambre pour voir avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'horreur un MyungSoo endormi sur son lit. A quoi est ce que ça servait qu'il se fatigue à tout fermer si l'intrus était déjà à l'intérieur ? Il maudissait vraiment sa vie à cet instant précis. Comme si le fait qu'il ait assisté à deux assassinats ne suffisait pas, et qu'il fallait EN PLUS qu'il supporte le tueur pendant tout ce temps !  
Il étudia la silhouette de MyungSoo, et vit qu'il était habillé tout de noir. Et là, le sang de SungYeol se glaça et il recula jusqu'au mur, bien que le tueur était endormi. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Plus tôt dans la journée, MyungSoo portait un haut gris et un pantalon bleu marine. Or, là, il était en noir, et il portait cette couleur-là à chaque fois qu'il…  
SungYeol déglutit. Avait-il tué quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le jeune homme dans le lit se mit à bouger et se redressa quand il vit SungYeol.

-** Enfin rentré ? T'as pris ton temps !**

Soudain, il remarqua l'expression faciale du jeune homme, et son silence pesant. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, légèrement inquiet.

**\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

SungYeol le fixait mais ne parlait pas. MyungSoo tenta d'attraper son menton, mais le serveur se décala en grognant :

**\- Ne me touche pas !**

Cependant, il en fallait plus que ça pour décourager le jeune homme qui parvint finalement à saisir son visage malgré les multiples tentatives de SungYeol de se débarrasser de ces mains qui polluaient son espace vital.

**\- Alors, tu m'expliques ton comportement, ou il faut que je te menace de mon flingue pour que tu cèdes ?**

Les yeux du serveur s'agrandirent, et MyungSoo comprit que ça avait un rapport avec ça. La voix de SungYeol se fit toute petite mais il posa la question sur un ton accusateur.

-** T'as recommencé, c'est ça ?**

MyungSoo cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- **Recommencé quoi ?**

**\- T'as tué quelqu'un ?**

**\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, SungYeol.**

Le jeune homme se redressa et quitta la chambre en vitesse. Il enfila sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de MyungSoo s'éleva dans la pièce.

-** Et tu vas où comme ça ?**

**\- Prendre l'air.**

**\- Pas question.**

**\- MyungSoo, tu ne contrôles pas ma vie, alors SI, je sors prendre l'air !**

Il mit la main sur la poignée et il sentit un bras puissant l'attirer à lui, et il dut lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Il se retrouva projeté contre le canapé et il émit un petit bruit de douleur. MyungSoo se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, debout devant le canapé.

-** Il y'a une chose que tu sembles ne pas avoir compris.**

SungYeol fixait vraiment méchamment le jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas plus troublé que ça.

**\- J'ai un droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Je peux l'utiliser contre toi quand je veux, donc si, je contrôle ta vie, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Le serveur sentit le goût du sang sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'il s'était surement mordu la lèvre quand il avait été balancé contre le canapé. Un pouce toucha gentiment la plaie, et essuya lentement le sang. SungYeol assassina MyungSoo du regard.

-** Arrête ça !**

Cependant, il n'arrêta pas et le fit même jusqu'à ce que ça arrête de saigner.

**\- Ne me touche pas, sale tueur !**

Le regard de MyungSoo s'assombrit et il saisit SungYeol par les cheveux et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Ce dernier émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Il le bloqua et il prit un ton très menaçant.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que je fais ce boulot de gaieté de cœur ? Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre dans une famille qui m'a gâté et choyé pendant toute mon enfance, et je n'ai pas eu autant d'éducation que toi ! Si je fais ça, c'est parce que ça paie bien, et que je n'ai pas le choix. Ne me juge pas, tu ne sais rien de moi.**

Il lui avait craché ça au visage et le cœur de SungYeol se serra. MyungSoo était vraiment en pétard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'un flingue ou d'une menace pour effrayer SungYeol.  
Il le relâcha, enfila sa propre veste et quitta l'appartement en coup de vent.  
SungYeol, lui, resta là, hébété et effrayé. Il se sentait terriblement mal et pas seulement à cause de la douleur dans son dos. Il l'avait compris, il avait blessé MyungSoo. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'excuser. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit.  
Mais pourquoi est ce que ça avait vexé MyungSoo à ce point ?  
SungYeol s'allongea dans lit et attendit le retour du jeune homme. Parce qu'il savait qu'il reviendrait. Quand ce fut le cas, il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, et il se glissa à ses côtés dans le grand lit.

\- **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

**\- C'est pas de la pitié. C'est de l'incompréhension.**

Le regard de MyungSoo se posa sur SungYeol qui fixait le plafond. Puis ce dernier dévia ses yeux vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- **Tu pourrais trouver des tas de boulot beaucoup plus honnêtes que ça si tu cherchais bien.**

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, moi… Mannequin ?**

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de MyungSoo.

**\- Pourquoi, tu me trouves beau ?**

**\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je trouve juste que tu es grand et qu'ils cherchent toujours des personnes de grandes tailles pour ça.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé ?**

**\- Non mais tu m'as regardé ?**

Un silence entre eux.

**\- Et ?**

**\- Et quoi ?**

**\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?**

**\- Je ne rentre pas dans le cadre.**

**\- Ils recherchent des personnes spéciales. Je trouve que tu rentres bien dedans.**

SungYeol rougit légèrement et détourna son regard, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole.

\- **Bien essayé, mais ça ne prend pas. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas des boulots normaux pour changer ?**

**\- Parce que je ne peux pas.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

**\- Alors aide-moi à comprendre.**

**\- Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir, hein ?**

Il se tut. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il cherchait à le comprendre. Peut-être que le voir aussi souvent et de pratiquement partager son appartement avec lui y était pour quelque chose. Il regarda à nouveau MyungSoo qui semblait attendre une réponse. Cependant, il n'en avait pas.  
Ce dernier soupira et murmura un simple « **Bonne nuit** » avant de fermer les yeux.  
SungYeol, lui, ne put pas s'endormir du tout. C'est vrai ça… Quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait insulté de tueur, et maintenant, il cherchait à sortir du pétrin le mec qui, il le savait, pouvait le tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Il fixait le plafond et cherchait une explication logique à son propre comportement. Il se retourna les méninges pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.  
Il se leva quelques heures plus tard et se glissa sous la douche. Il profita de la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau pour se détendre enfin. Quand il dormait, il n'était pas rare qu'il ne revoit les images des meurtres défiler sous ses yeux, et que ça le réveille en sursaut, puis il voyait MyungSoo à ses côtés, et son cœur battait très vite, comme si la peur le piégeait. Puis il voyait que la source de ses craintes était endormie et il reposait doucement sa tête sur son oreiller. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos, et ce dernier collait aux draps en dessous de lui. C'était une sensation très désagréable, et parfois, il devait se lever pour aller vomir tellement la situation le dégoûtait.

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Voila, une nouvelle partie est en ligne ! _  
_Oui, c'est court, mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez aimer la suivante, hahaha ! _  
_Merci pour vos reviews ! _  
_Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire. Ca me montre que vous êtes toujours interessés par mon boulot. _  
_Merci ! _

_A très vite ? _  
_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


	7. Dés-Agréable Surprise

Les jours défilaient et souvent, les deux avaient encore cette discussion. Encore et toujours sans réponse de la part de SungYeol. MyungSoo le fixait avec de grands yeux, signe qu'il anticipait la réponse qui ne venait jamais.  
Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception.  
SungYeol revenait du boulot et le jeune homme n'était pas là. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et se laissa glisser sur son canapé, et alluma la télévision. Puis il se décida à préparer quelque chose à manger. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que lorsqu'il revenait, MyungSoo avait un petit creux. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à faire autant attention à l'autre jeune homme dont les habitudes changeaient tellement des siennes. Maintenant, ils pouvaient se promener tous les deux sans vraiment se prendre la tête, car la plupart du temps, seul le silence les entourait. Ils faisaient les courses ensemble, et petit à petit, pas mal d'affaires de MyungSoo se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de SungYeol. Ils étaient comme colocataires.  
Et quel drôle de colocataires !  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de cuisiner, il prépara une bonne assiette pour MyungSoo et la mit au micro-onde. Il se mit à manger la sienne, et fila sous la douche. Il se brossa les dents et se mit en pyjama. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se rendit dans le salon pour saluer le jeune homme – il savait que ce dernier était rassuré de le voir dans l'appartement, pour une raison qui le dépassait – et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait.  
MyungSoo était blessé.  
Du sang coulait de quelques plaies à son visage et probablement sous son haut. Son pantalon était un peu déchiré. Le cœur de SungYeol se serra : Il était vêtu de noir. Le serveur se pressa vers lui, et MyungSoo eut un drôle de sourire amer.

**\- Tu dois être ravi de me voir dans cet état là.**

**\- Idiot !**

Il lui saisit le poignet et MyungSoo ne grimaça même pas quand il touchait son poignet gonflé.

-** Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.**

**\- Non, je ne peux pas.**

SungYeol prit une profonde inspiration et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il le força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret et se mit à genou devant lui après avoir saisit de quoi le soigner.

**\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je peux le faire moi-même.**

**\- Tais-toi et laisse moi faire.**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, MyungSoo se tut. SungYeol lui ôta sa veste de cuir noir, et la posa sur un cintre pas loin de là.

-** Les plaies les plus graves en premier.**

Il plaça ses mains sur les bords du haut de MyungSoo et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour obtenir son accord. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il souleva le haut et le lança au hasard dans la salle de bain. Au niveau de son torse, un trou rouge prônait près de ses côtes.

**\- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**\- Un règlement de compte qui a mal tourné. C'est rien de grave, la balle est ressortie de la plaie, je peux le faire moi-même.**

Alors que MyungSoo tenta de prendre le coton des mains de SungYeol, ce dernier lui tapa la main afin qu'il arrête de le gêner. Il l'imbiba d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie et il vit que le jeune homme était pâle. Il serra les dents, alors que la plaie devait le démanger. SungYeol s'y prenait doucement, comme pour veiller à ne pas le blesser davantage. Il était très concentré, et une fois qu'il eut finit avec la plaie sur le torse, il s'attaqua à son poignet qui était gonflé. Il mit une sorte de pommade et massa l'endroit pendant quelques minutes pour que ça s'imprègne bien puis il la banda. Ensuite, il s'attaqua au visage. Des coupures sans gravité étaient répandues sur tout son visage. Il les désinfecta aussi, et une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla chercher des vêtements à MyungSoo et le força à se changer alors qu'il allait faire réchauffer le repas de ce dernier. Même s'il était blessé, il devait manger pour récupérer au plus vite. Il le força à manger et le mit au lit, sous les plaintes du jeune homme qui disait être assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. SungYeol l'ignora royalement, et alla faire la mini-vaisselle. Puis il retourna aux côtés de MyungSoo.

-** Ce que tu fais, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Arrête.**

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.**

**\- S'il te plait.**

**\- Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais être content de me voir blessé ainsi. T'aurais dû en profiter pour me tuer.**

**\- Je ne jouerai pas à ce petit jeu là avec toi, si c'est ce que tu cherches. Parce que moi, j'ai le choix, et je ne te tuerai pas.**

Le tireur le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, hein ?**

MyungSoo resta silencieux.

**\- Ce ne sont pourtant pas les occasions qui te manquent, MyungSoo.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que je ne tue pas par plaisir mais par obligation.**

**\- Si ton boss m'avait vu, tu m'aurais tué ?**

**\- Oui.** Répondit le tireur après une hésitation.

**\- Alors tu ne m'as pas tué parce qu'il ne m'a pas vu.**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.**

**\- Alors pourquoi ?**

Les deux hommes s'observaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à se comprendre l'un l'autre.

-** On t'a déjà dit que tu étais trop curieux ?**

**\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais je veux comprendre.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai besoin de ça.**

**\- Et pourquoi t'aurais besoin de ça ?**

**\- Pour me dire que tu n'es pas un monstre, finalement.**

MyungSoo lut de la sincérité dans le regard de SungYeol. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, ce qui prouvait qu'il disait la vérité.

\- **C'est là que tu as tout faux, SungYeol. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué des gens devant toi.**

Un silence les entoura. Le propriétaire de l'appartement reprit la parole dans un murmure.

-** Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, MyungSoo.**

Ce dernier lui saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

**\- Tu n'en es pas un.**

**\- J'en suis un aussi…**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et leurs mains ne se déliaient pas une seule seconde.

**\- Tu as tué, je t'ai vu tuer et je me suis tu. Ca fait de moi un monstre aussi.**

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot de plus. Avant de s'endormir, SungYeol entendit MyungSoo lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui tout en faisant attention à sa plaie.

**\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, SungYeol. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça…**

Les jours qui suivirent, SungYeol modifia son emploi du temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de MyungSoo. HoYa accepta volontiers lorsqu'il évoqua une maladie quelconque de MyungSoo, et il lui fit un grand sourire en lui disant de bien prendre soin de son amoureux. Il ne cherchait plus à nier, ça ne servait à rien, les évènements jouaient contre eux. Peut-être que ça l'arrangeait même…  
DongWoo eut vent de la discussion et sourit. A ses yeux, SungYeol était l'amoureux le plus mignon de la planète entière. D'après lui, le manque de démonstration de leur affection en public relevait de la timidité du jeune homme, et leurs échanges de regard en disaient long. Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait tort !  
Avec son changement d'emploi du temps, SungYeol passait plus de temps avec MyungSoo, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et que la fièvre provoquée par la plaie par balle soit tombée. MyungSoo lui râlait dessus et le serveur se disait que s'il trouvait l'énergie de râler, c'est qu'il allait mieux. Il avait brûlé les vêtements craqués et tâchés de MyungSoo, et lui en avait acheté des nouveaux. Le tireur l'avait regardé sans comprendre, mais son regard exprimait de la gratitude. La première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans l'appartement fut de partir vers la chambre où MyungSoo était encore enfermé. Car si SungYeol ne l'enfermait pas, il partirait errer en ville et se faire blesser à nouveau. Et ça, c'était hors de question.  
Le jeune homme boudait sur le lit, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de regarder la télévision.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Comme un animal en cage.**

**\- C'est temporaire…**

**\- Ou définitif. S'il te plait, SungYeol, arrête ça !**

**\- Arrêter quoi ?**

**\- De me couver. J'ai plus cinq ans, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce genre de blessure. J'ai même déjà eu pire.**

**\- Et qui t'a aidé dans ces cas-là ?**

La mine de MyungSoo se renfrogna.

-** Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

SungYeol soupira. Le jeune homme laissait sans cesse planer le mystère sur lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, et comment il en est arrivé là si l'autre n'était pas un minimum coopératif ?  
Il posa doucement sa main sur le front du jeune homme qui la frappa.

-** Bien, la fièvre est presque tombée. Repose-toi.**

**\- Où est ce que tu vas ?**

**\- Je sors.**

**\- Tu m'enfermes ici ?**

**\- C'est pour ton bien !**

**\- Yah !**

**\- A plus tard, MyungSoo !**

Et il l'enferma dans la chambre. Il devait aller voir SungGyu, comme il lui avait promis. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et ce dernier l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

-** On ne s'est pas vu depuis ce qui me parait être un siècle !** Se plaignit SungGyu.

-** Désolé. MyungSoo est malade.**

**\- Et alors ? Il va survivre.**

**\- Je préfère rester à ses côtés.**

**\- Tout ça pour un mec dont tu prétends ne pas être amoureux.**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Qu'il pouvait être grincheux quand il le voulait !

-** Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu WooHyun ?**

**\- Hier.**

**\- C'est surement trop long pour toi.**

**\- T'as pas idée.**

Ils changèrent de sujet comme à leur habitude. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant facilement deux heures, puis SungYeol retourna à son appartement. Ca lui faisait du bien de parler avec son meilleur ami, mais il avait un poids sur la conscience et sur le cœur à lui mentir sur sa véritable relation avec MyungSoo. Mais c'était pour son bien, bien que MyungSoo ne soit inoffensif pour l'instant. Mais une fois qu'il serait totalement rétabli, son répit serait bel et bien terminé.  
Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte que la nuit tombait rapidement à présent. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se rendit directement dans la chambre. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était arrêté pour acheter du chocolat. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup le chocolat. SungYeol ouvrit la porte et cessa tout mouvement quand il se rendit compte que le lit était vide même si la télévision était allumée. Etrange, il était certain d'avoir fermé la chambre à clé pourtant…  
Là, il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte, et il se maudit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il installe des verrous plus solides sur les fenêtres. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il se retrouva allongé au sol, un MyungSoo assis sur son ventre.

\- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Ecoute, SungYeol, t'es bien gentil mais je ne supporte pas cette situation.**

**\- C'est juste pour quelques jours.**

**\- Tu oublies que je suis la personne qui a du pouvoir sur toi et pas l'inverse.**

**\- D'après ce que j'ai vu ces derniers temps, l'inverse existe.**

**\- Tu emploies la manière forte, si ce n'est pas de la triche.**

**\- Oh, parce que braquer une arme à feu sur ma tempe, ça n'en est pas ?**

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard.

**\- Bref, descends de là, je ne suis pas un siège ambulant.**

**\- T'es trop mince pour être confortable.**

**\- Et alors ?**

MyungSoo roula des yeux mais ne se releva pas pour autant.

**\- Descends MyungSoo.**

**\- Non, pas avant que tu n'écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.**

**\- Tu veux que je te libère ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Non.**

Il sortit son arme à feu de sa poche et la braqua sur SungYeol.

-** Et maintenant ?**

**\- Essaie de tirer pour voir.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Vas-y.**

Le jeune homme le fixait sans comprendre. Le serveur ne semblait pas avoir peur, et il ne tremblait pas.

-** Tu sais que j'en suis capable, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Evidemment.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me supplier de te laisser la vie sauve ?**

Il fut encore plus confus lorsque SungYeol lui sourit.

-** Qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore ?**

Il ne répondit rien.

\- **La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai du chocolat dans ma poche qui est surement cassé à l'heure actuelle.**

**\- T'essaies de m'appâter ?**

**\- Ca se pourrait.**

MyungSoo semblait en plein dilemme intérieur.

-** Donne-moi le chocolat et on verra après.**

**\- Tu te crois en position de négocier ?**

**\- C'est toi qui as le flingue sur la tempe.**

**\- Un flingue… Vide.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Vérifie si tu ne me crois pas.**

Méfiant, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il avait raison. SungYeol lui souriait.

-** Tu disais ?**

**\- Comment tu as fait ?**

Il haussa les épaules. MyungSoo était certain que SungYeol resterait une énigme vivante à lui tout seul.

**\- Sinon, t'as parlé de chocolat ?**

**\- De chocolat cassé.**

**\- Donne m'en.**

**\- Descends de là.**

MyungSoo fit ce qui lui était demandé, et SungYeol lui tendit son morceau de chocolat. Et là, il remarqua quelque chose.

-** YAH !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Pourquoi t'as du chocolat au lait alors que j'ai du chocolat noir ?**

**\- Parce que je n'aime pas le chocolat noir.**

**\- Mais j'aime aussi le chocolat au lait !**

**\- Je t'en achèterai plus tard.**

**\- Ou alors tu m'en donnes un bout du tien.**

**\- Yah ! J'ai déjà été assez gentil pour t'acheter du chocolat, MyungSoo !**

**\- C'est vrai… Donc tu seras assez gentil pour me donner un bout du tien.**

Le serveur avait le regard qui passait du jeune homme à son chocolat, et il se décida rapidement. Il mit la totalité de son chocolat au lait dans sa bouche et lui fit un léger sourire sans montrer ses dents, la bouche remplie de chocolat. MyungSoo eut un air scandalisé. Il l'observa manger le chocolat, alors il s'attaqua au sien. SungYeol l'observer se transformer en un petit garçon le temps d'une tablette de chocolat, et ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.  
MyungSoo saisit le visage de SungYeol et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme, en le forçant à entrouvrir ses lèvres. Rapidement, le serveur sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche, et il ferma les yeux, alors que MyungSoo, lui, l'avait déjà fait. Le mélange chocolat noir chocolat au lait était assurément quelque chose d'étrange. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et SungYeol ne contrôlait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire plus rien.  
MyungSoo brisa le baiser quand leurs poumons leur hurlaient de le faire. Il regarda un SungYeol hébété, puis il se releva et sortit de la pièce, prétextant avoir soif, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. SungYeol passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Une seule question flottait dans l'air que constituait son cerveau à ce moment précis : Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ?  
Il se releva et s'allongea sur le lit le temps de reprendre ses esprits et par la suite, il alla se changer. Il enfila son pyjama et se rendit en cuisine, pour préparer un petit quelque chose à manger parce que le chocolat, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y'avait de plus nourrissant.  
MyungSoo entra dans la pièce et s'installa tranquillement à table. Il ne pouvait pas aider à cause de son poignet qui ne dégonflait que doucement. Ils mangèrent en silence et allèrent dans la chambre. Ils regardèrent la télévision, et aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils allèrent coucher par la suite, et SungYeol brisa ce silence.

-** Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusque là pour avoir un goût de chocolat au lait, il y'en a plein le placard.**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui, et haussa les épaules. Il s'humidifia les lèvres comme il le faisait souvent, et SungYeol râla.

\- **En plus, je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le chocolat noir.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Et tu m'as forcé à y goûter.**

-** Tu ne l'as surement presque pas senti, puisque tu avais énormément de chocolat au lait dans la bouche. En plus, c'est ta faute si j'ai agi comme ça. T'avais qu'à m'en passer un bout comme je te l'ai demandé.**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Il se redressa et quitta la pièce. Quand il revint, il avait deux plaquettes de chocolat au lait dans les mains.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je te donne ton chocolat.**

**\- Mais j'ai pas faim pour l'instant.**

\- **T'es incroyable, tu sais !**

**\- Oui, je sais.**

Le serveur déposa les deux plaquettes sur la table de nuit, et il tourna le dos à MyungSoo.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.**

Un court silence.

-** SungYeol ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- J'ai pas nettoyé ma plaie. Tu peux m'aider ?**

Il se retourna vers MyungSoo qui le fixait. Il roula à nouveau des yeux. Il le força à se lever et ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Il le força à se poser sur le tabouret et se mit à genou au niveau de la plaie comme à chaque fois. Il posa sa main juste à côté de la blessure et il commença à s'en occuper. Elle paraissait moins horrible que la première fois où il l'avait vue, mais SungYeol pensait que le mieux serait quand elle aurait définitivement disparu du torse de MyungSoo. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à la main du jeune homme. Il la tenait délicatement dans sa propre main alors que son autre main s'affairait à défaire le bandage et ensuite, il le massa avec une pommade puis le banda à nouveau. SungYeol se releva et alla se laver les mains. MyungSoo le remercia et retourna dans la chambre alors que le serveur rangeait tout. Puis il le rejoignit à son tour. Il s'allongea sur le lit, et il ferma les yeux. Il eut un peu de mal à s'endormir.  
Au fil de ses réflexions, une seule conclusion lui vint à l'esprit : Le mélange chocolat noir chocolat au lait était divin en bouche.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _  
_Je me souviens avoir aimé taper cette partie ^^ _  
_On se demande vraiment pourquoi, n'est ce pas xD _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes adorables ! _

_A mercredi prochain ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	8. Situation Brouillée

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas, mais ça avait beaucoup perturbé SungYeol.  
MyungSoo alla rapidement mieux, et les coups de fil étranges à des heures pas possibles reprirent. Il disparaissait juste après, en demandant à SungYeol de ne pas l'attendre. Ce dernier détestait ça. Lorsque MyungSoo était blessé, le serveur se sentait soulagé car il savait qu'il ne tuait plus. Il avait l'espoir que ce soit définitivement fini pour lui, et qu'il allait revenir à la raison et trouver un autre boulot. Il avait tenté de lui glisser des suggestions en douce, mais MyungSoo n'était pas bête et le fusillait du regard en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, une fois encore.  
SungYeol était au boulot, MyungSoo était parti en plein milieu de la nuit, et il n'était pas revenu quand le jeune homme s'était levé pour aller travailler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui car ça pouvait encore mal tourner. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et sursauta quand DongWoo passa son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'HoYa le fit aussi au même moment.

**\- Alors, Yeol, on est loin dans ses pensées ?**

SungYeol grimaça mais ne nia pas.

-** Dis donc, petit lovebird, ça serait sympa que tu te concentres un peu plus. Tu pourras penser à ton MyungSoo plus tard.**

Il sentit une légère teinte de rouge colorer ses joues, et il se dégagea des deux alors qu'il devait s'occuper d'une commande. Seul WooHyun restait calme quant à sa prétendue relation avec MyungSoo. Il ne réagissait pas.  
Pendant le service ce jour-là, MyungSoo entra, vêtu de vêtements bleus. SungYeol émit un petit soupir de soulagement que personne ne vit… Sauf MyungSoo lui-même qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il passa dire bonjour dans la cuisine, et il parla aussi avec DongWoo qui le fit sourire. SungYeol dut passer quelques fois à côté de lui dans le cadre de son boulot, mais il se contrôlait drôlement bien. Au moment où le jeune homme allait sortir du restaurant, il fit demi-tour et il saisit le poignet du serveur qui sursauta.

-** C'était mignon ton petit soupir. T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? Tu ne devrais pas, je suis un grand garçon, et je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à ton appartement juste après ton boulot. Une minute de retard et je te traque. C'est clair ?** Lui murmura-t'il à l'oreille.

SungYeol roula des yeux.

**\- Je fais ce que je veux.**

**\- Eh bien non.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura un « **A ce soir** » à son oreille avant de quitter le restaurant. Les joues du serveur avaient certainement pris une teinte rouge tomate, et il avait envie de se cacher. Alors il servit un groupe de gens qui attendaient patiemment, et retourna en cuisine avant de se faire bloquer par un DongWoo qui avait des envies câlines beaucoup trop fréquemment et qui manqua de l'étouffer.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons !**

S'il avait entendu ce que MyungSoo lui avait murmuré à l'oreille juste avant, il penserait vraiment le contraire. Il reprit le boulot, en ignorant volontairement les grands sourires de DongWoo.  
Quand la journée de boulot se finit, SungYeol se pressa vers la sortie et remarqua avec surprise que MyungSoo l'attendait à l'entrée du restaurant. Il saisit la main de SungYeol et l'emmena avec lui.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Quelque chose me disait que tu n'allais pas revenir comme je te l'ai demandé.**

**\- Je suis libre.**

**\- On est vraiment obligé de remettre cette discussion au goût du jour ?**

**\- Oui, parce que mon point de vue n'a pas changé.**

MyungSoo roula des yeux, et SungYeol sourit. Aucun des deux ne semblait dérangé par leurs mains enlacées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement, et s'enfermèrent dedans. SungYeol dégagea sa main lorsqu'il vit les vêtements noirs dans le linge sale.

**\- Arrête ça, SungYeol.**

Il regarda MyungSoo qui lui prit à nouveau la main en murmurant :

**\- Je ne te critique pas lorsque je vois des filles ou des mecs te mater à longueur de journée alors que tu vadrouilles dans ce restaurant.**

**\- Et pourquoi tu me critiquerais ? Je ne fais rien d'illégal.**

**\- Parce que ça me fait mal, et que ça, ça devrait être illégal puisque tu es techniquement à moi.**

**\- Tu as peut-être un droit sur ma vie, mais pas sur mon corps ou sur mon cœur.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

SungYeol hocha vigoureusement la tête et quelque chose changea dans le regard de MyungSoo. Il semblait être un prédateur et le jeune homme se sentit reculer pour garder un maximum de distance entre eux. Cependant, ce manège ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. MyungSoo l'avait amené exactement là où il le voulait et à présent, il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire alors que l'homme au regard de prédateur réduisit la distance entre eux.

-** Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi est ce que tu fuis ?**

**\- Je ne fuis pas. Je me méfie.**

**\- Tu te méfies ?**

MyungSoo plaça une main à l'arrière de la nuque de SungYeol, en laissant bien le bout de ses doigts glisser le long de la peau nue.

-** Au moins, tu as retenu quelque chose pendant tous ces mois. A moi de t'apprendre autre chose.**

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de SungYeol sans jamais briser le contact visuel. Il voyait une délicieuse couleur rouge apparaître sur les joues du jeune homme et sous ses doigts, des frissons se faisaient ressentir. Il humidifia ses lèvres et reprit la parole.

**\- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et aujourd'hui, ce que je veux, c'est toi.**

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il rencontra une légère résistance, et il suffit d'une main caressant doucement la peau de SungYeol sous son haut pour que tout signe de résistance disparaisse. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et avaient leur propre rythme. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de MyungSoo alors qu'il profitait du moment à fond. Les mains de SungYeol pendaient mollement autour de son propre corps, et MyungSoo n'était pas satisfait. Il continuait à résister, et ça n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux ou contre sa peau. Avec sa main libre, il saisit l'une de celles de SungYeol et la glissa sous son propre haut. Il le laissa retracer lentement chaque carré de peau qui se trouvait sous ce haut, et il sentit cette main commencer à agir de par elle-même. Ainsi, la sienne put s'occuper de SungYeol.  
Le baiser dura un long moment, et quand MyungSoo le brisa alors que ses poumons hurlaient, il sourit de voir SungYeol avec un voile sur le regard suite à ce baiser passionné et la main de MyungSoo au niveau du cœur du jeune homme sentait l'organe battre à tout rompre sous ses doigts.  
SungYeol, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à tout ça et il avait honnêtement tenté de repousser MyungSoo. Ses efforts s'étaient soldés par un échec cuisant. Il se mordit la lèvre, ces lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de MyungSoo.

-** Il m'avait bien semblé que tu m'avais rendu mon baiser lorsqu'on mangeait du chocolat.** Sourit MyungSoo.

SungYeol se maudissait d'être aussi faible face à lui. Il retira sa main de là où elle était, et retira doucement celle de MyungSoo de sa peau, et se rendit vers la cuisine après avoir marmonné qu'il allait préparer à manger. Il sentait à nouveau le regard de MyungSoo sur lui. Il prépara le repas et ils passèrent à table. SungYeol semblait déterminé à garder une certaine distance entre eux. Ses efforts tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il ferma les yeux dans son lit et qu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et qu'il sentit des lèvres à l'arrière de sa nuque. Le bras le força à se retourner, et ces mêmes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour un doux baiser. Il était tard et SungYeol n'avait plus la force de lutter. Sa tête tournait et il avait du mal à gérer toutes ces émotions d'un coup. Quand ces lèvres quittèrent les siennes, il blottit son visage dans le creux du cou de MyungSoo qui le serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il avait les joues en feu, et ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.  
Est-ce que MyungSoo se moquait de lui ?  
La façon dont il le tenait contre lui avait quelque chose de très possessif. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tué malgré toutes ces occasions en or ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il passait sa vie dans cet appartement au lieu de se rendre dans le sien ?  
Il ne savait pas, mais une chose était certaine. Il se sentait bien.

**_« My Heart Melted To The Ground_**  
**_Found Something True_**_ »_

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir !  
J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous aura plu ^^_

_Si ça peut vous rassurer, je continue à travailler le chapitre suivant de Love VS Hate 3 donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir la suite ! :D_

_A mercredi prochain pour la prochaine partie de Bleeding Love !_  
_D'ailleurs, cette prochaine partie est l'une des raisons pour laquelle la fic est Rated M !_  
_Je vous aurai prévenu !_

_Bisouxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	9. Soirée Agitée

_Coucou ! _  
**_Un petit message pour préciser que la fin de ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs. _**  
_**Donc, après " I Don't Care What They Say", c'est la fin du chapitre pour vous ^^** _  
_Je ne veux pas de problèmes ! _  
_Sinon, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les jours et les semaines défilaient, et MyungSoo avait pris l'habitude de venir chercher SungYeol à la sortie du boulot. DongWoo et HoYa se cachaient dans un coin pour les observer s'embrasser tranquillement. Ils avaient mis du temps pour montrer de vrais signes qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient en couple. C'était par hasard que DongWoo les avait vu s'embrasser pour la première fois. MyungSoo était venu au restaurant comme à son habitude et avait entraîné SungYeol dehors comme d'habitude aussi. Il était sorti pour demander au serveur de venir l'aider, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir collé contre le mur, les mains plongées dans les cheveux de MyungSoo alors que leurs lèvres étaient collés les unes aux autres. DongWoo n'en croyait tellement pas ses yeux qu'il ameuta une partie du personnel.  
Quand SungYeol s'était rendu compte qu'il était épié, ses joues virèrent au rouge tomate et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre le boulot, les lèvres rougies à cause du baiser. Depuis, ils s'embrassaient quand ils pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls, mais près du restaurant, ils ne l'étaient jamais. Ils rentraient ensemble, main dans la main, et parlaient de choses que seuls eux deux comprenaient. Et DongWoo et HoYa étaient heureux pour SungYeol qui paraissait enfin heureux.  
Cependant, le bonheur des uns ne faisait pas toujours le bonheur des autres. Une personne voyait ce couple d'un mauvais œil : SungGyu. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, SungGyu ne voyait plus son meilleur ami, et il se sentait un peu trahi. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas MyungSoo ? Si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient à avoir leur langue dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, et pourquoi est ce qu'ils se donnaient la main ? Et WooHyun ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il semblait lui-aussi douter du couple pour une raison inconnue.

**_« And Everyone's Looking Round  
_****_Thinking I'm Going Crazy »_**

D'ailleurs, pour apaiser ces tensions, SungYeol avait invité SungGyu et WooHyun à manger à « leur » appartement à MyungSoo et lui. C'était un samedi soir, et SungYeol croisait les doigts pour que MyungSoo ne reçoive pas de coup de téléphone étrange pendant la soirée, ce qui aurait fait peser des soupçons ingérables sur leur couple. SungYeol était en cuisine et se chargeait des plats alors que MyungSoo dressait la table. Ils voulaient tous les deux faire bonne impression. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts et attendaient simplement que SungGyu et WooHyun fassent leur entrée. Ils étaient installés dans le canapé en attendant, le bras de MyungSoo autour des épaules de SungYeol et la tête de ce dernier reposait sur celle-ci. Les yeux du jeune serveur se fermaient de temps à autre, et le tireur trouvait le jeune homme beaucoup plus passionnant que l'émission débile qui passait à la télévision.  
On sonna à la porte et SungYeol sortit de sa torpeur. Il se redressa mais MyungSoo l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

**\- Ils ne doivent pas connaître la vérité. Ils seraient en danger tout comme nous deux s'ils savaient.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Alors jouons bien la comédie.**

Jouer la comédie, ce n'était pas le meilleur terme que SungYeol aurait employé pour parler de sa relation compliquée avec MyungSoo. Ce dernier continuait de l'observer alors qu'il ne disait plus rien.

-** Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?**

**\- Que tu prétendes être le parfait petit ami.**

**\- Et comment je fais ça ?**

**\- Comme ça.**

MyungSoo réduisit la distance entre leurs lèvres qui entrèrent en collision. Le baiser était doux, et tous les deux semblaient l'apprécier autant l'un que l'autre. La sonnerie se fit à nouveau entendre, et ils se séparèrent, un éclat particulier dans les yeux. SungYeol alla ouvrir, et salua les deux arrivants qui ne semblaient pas ravis d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

-** Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps pour nous ouvrir la porte ?**

**\- MyungSoo est un peu trop avide de mes lèvres.** Sourit SungYeol.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler. Il était toujours le premier à initier les baisers, bien que SungYeol ne le repoussait jamais.  
SungGyu lui portait un regard qui donnait l'impression au jeune homme qu'il était en train de sonder son âme. WooHyun passa un bras autour de sa taille, et le meilleur ami du serveur cessa pour se concentrer sur son petit ami. SungYeol les mena jusqu'à la table, et MyungSoo arrivait dans la pièce avec les bouteilles, et quelques amuse-bouches. Il les salua poliment et tous s'installèrent à table.  
Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi amicale que lorsque SungGyu avait présenté officiellement WooHyun à SungYeol. SungGyu fixait MyungSoo comme s'il voulait percer des trous dans son crâne. Les conversations commencèrent timidement.

\- **Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

**\- Je suis le garde du corps personnel de SungYeol.**

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse qui flirtait tellement bien avec la réalité.

**\- C'est mignon, mais je te demande ton vrai métier.**

**\- Je n'en ai pas. J'ai été licencié, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.**

Un petit mensonge ne faisait de mal à personne.

-** Et tu es à la recherche d'un autre emploi, c'est ça ?**

**\- Tout à fait.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu sais faire ?**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Pour que nous puissions t'aider, il nous faudrait avoir une idée de ce que tu sais faire.**

**\- Il est musclé.** Dit SungYeol.** Porter des cartons serait idéal.**

Une main se glissa sous la table et pinça la cuisse du serveur qui fit son possible pour ne pas rosir sur le champ.

-** Et il sait soigner des blessures.** Continua le jeune homme.

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- J'étais infirmier auparavant, mais l'hôpital dans lequel je bossais a du réduire son personnel et on s'attaque toujours aux infirmiers avant de s'en prendre aux médecins.**

**\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.** Dit SungGyu.

Cependant, son regard disait le contraire.

\- **Sinon, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?** Demanda WooHyun qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

SungYeol et MyungSoo échangèrent un regard.

-** Je vous explique. Comme tu le sais, Gyu-Hyung, je suis maladroit et tête en l'air. Ce jour-là, je revenais d'avoir postulé à L'Inspirit, et je marchais sans vraiment faire attention et j'allais traverser la route sans voir qu'un bus arrivait dans ma direction. Soudain, deux bras se sont enroulés autour de moi et m'ont empêché de me faire tuer. Je me suis retourné et j'ai croisé les deux yeux les plus hypnotisants de ma vie.**

MyungSoo baissa la tête, et rosit légèrement, ce qui était une première. SungGyu portait un regard sévère sur SungYeol et WooHyun fixait MyungSoo pour une raison inconnue.

**\- Et après, il a bien fallu que je me rachète auprès de lui. Après tout, je lui dois le fait d'être encore en vie à présent.**

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point c'était vrai, pensa SungYeol en échangeant un regard avec MyungSoo.

**\- Et voila où on en est aujourd'hui.** Conclut SungYeol.

Ils en étaient à légèrement déformer la vérité pour que les autres ne la devinent jamais. Cependant, cela parut fort plausible puisque SungGyu fixait toujours SungYeol avec la même intensité dans le regard et commença à le gronder.

-** Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !**

C'était justement parce qu'il avait prêté trop attention à ce qui l'entourait qu'il était bloqué dans cette situation, mais SungYeol baissa la tête, comme le ferait un enfant pris à faire une bêtise. MyungSoo le vit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-** C'est pas comme si je regrettais de l'avoir sauvé.** Dit MyungSoo avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel et ça fit réfléchir SungYeol. Est-ce qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait ?

**\- J'espère que tu as remercié MyungSoo comme il le faut, SungYeol.** Dit WooHyun.

-** Oh que oui. Je lui ai fait don de ma vie, de mon corps et de mon cœur.**

Dans la tête du serveur une conversation qu'il avait eue avec le tireur lui revint et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. MyungSoo avait raison, une fois encore. Les deux autres semblaient y voir que du feu.  
Dans la cuisine, le four se mit à sonner, et SungYeol se leva. SungGyu insista pour l'accompagner et ils laissèrent leur petit ami respectif sur place. Le plus jeune des deux s'affaira à sortir le repas du four, et son meilleur ami prenait une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

-** Yeol.**

**\- Oui, Hyung.**

**\- Il est chômeur, et il dépend entièrement de toi. Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui.**

**\- Je croyais qu'on sortait avec une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son compte en banque ou sa situation personnelle.**

**\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Yeol, et je me trompe rarement, et tu le sais.**

**\- Serait- ce si difficile pour toi d'admettre que tu peux te tromper ?**

Les deux garçons se fixaient à présent, la même lueur de défi dans le regard.

**\- Je pense que tu devrais plutôt le remercier car sans lui, je ne serai plus là à te parler.**

Et SungYeol sortit de la cuisine et amena le plat à table. SungGyu le suivit et amena la bouteille. Ce dernier se posa à côté de WooHyun qui le fixait comme s'il était l'une des merveilles du monde, et il l'embrassa. Le visage de MyungSoo ne laissait rien paraître mais SungYeol avait appris à lire en lui, et il y lut une certaine forme de contrariété. Pour une fois, le jeune homme passa une main sur la joue de MyungSoo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Une fois qu'ils rompirent le court baiser, cette contrariété semblait avoir disparu.

-** Sinon, si vous avez faim, il y'a aussi le plat que SungYeol a préparé.** Dit WooHyun.

MyungSoo et SungYeol échangèrent un regard. Le serveur coupa la viande et servit chaque personne, puis ils mangèrent tout en papotant. Le couple en face d'eux semblait chercher une faille dans leur couple. Cependant, les deux donnaient plutôt bien le change. Ils agissaient comme un couple encore dans sa période tactile et leurs mains étaient liées sous la table, comme pour se donner du courage l'un à l'autre. Ils en étaient au dessert, et SungGyu avait encore ce regard sévère. Il jaugeait MyungSoo du regard et il ne semblait pas l'apprécier du tout, non pas que ce soit une surprise.  
A un moment, les esprits s'échauffèrent suite à une remarque assassine de SungGyu.

-** Qu'est ce qui pourrait me convaincre que tu n'es pas comme les autres, MyungSoo ?**

**\- Comme les autres ?**

**\- Tu sais, les ex de SungYeol. Ces enfoirés qui jouaient avec son cœur et son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent.**

SungYeol fusillait du regard SungGyu.

-** Rien que le fait que je supporte tes interrogatoires souvent déplacés, n'est ce pas déjà une preuve d'amour ?**

WooHyun semblait assassiner MyungSoo du regard.

-** Il est inquiet pour son meilleur ami.** Dit ce dernier. **Et il cherche juste à savoir la vérité.**

**\- On parle bien de la même personne ? De Kim SungGyu ? Le type qui a caché sa relation amoureuse à son meilleur ami pendant deux ans ?** Siffla SungYeol.

-** Je me suis déjà excusé.** Répliqua SungGyu.

**\- Moi, je ne t'ai rien caché…**

**\- Si. Tu m'as menti, SungYeol. Tu me disais que tu n'aimais pas MyungSoo et pourtant, maintenant, je vous vois être un couple. Alors quoi, c'est toi qui joues avec lui ?**

**\- Je ne me permettrai pas de faire un truc pareil car je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là par expérience. Et les sentiments changent, non ?**

**\- Plus qu'à souhaiter qu'ils changent à nouveau, et en vitesse.**

**\- Souhaiterais-tu mon malheur ?**

**\- Non, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, SungYeol, et ça a toujours été le cas !**

**\- Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de concevoir que mon bonheur est d'être avec lui ?**

**\- Parce qu'il n'est pas un mec pour toi !**

**\- Il n'y a que moi pour en juger.**

Ils s'assassinaient mutuellement du regard, et WooHyun et MyungSoo observaient, légèrement en retrait.

**\- Je ne dis ça que pour ton bien, et pour ne plus te voir souffrir.**

**\- Et pourtant, là, c'est toi qui me fais souffrir. Est-ce que ça t'amuse tant que ça ?**

**\- Je pourrais te présenter des gens tellement mieux…**

**\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Tu ne le connais même pas et tu le juges déjà !**

**\- J'en sais assez pour être certain de ça. Même WooHyun disait que c'est un mec bien ! Pourquoi tu ne le crois pas ?**

**\- Parce qu'il n'en semble plus très sûr.**

Les paroles assassines volaient dans la pièce, et WooHyun et SungGyu remirent leur veste et s'apprêtèrent à sortir, mais SungGyu lança le dernier pique assassin.

**\- Il te fera souffrir et je ne serai pas là pour te consoler.**

**\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi puisque ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, tu peux partir, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer où est la sortie !**

Et l'autre couple sortit et SungYeol avait toujours les poings serrés de colère. Il laissa MyungSoo se charger de tout débarrasser et il alla se mettre en pyjama. Il regardait par la fenêtre quand MyungSoo, qui lui aussi s'était changé, entra dans la chambre et entoura la taille de SungYeol de ses bras.

-** Il a peur pour toi.**

**\- J'ai pas besoin de ça.**

**\- Et tu sais qu'il a raison.**

**\- Il ne te connait même pas et il te critique directement sans se soucier de tes sentiments qu'il a pu blesser et des miens aussi !**

**\- S'il me connaissait, ça lui donnerait de nouvelles raisons de tenter de t'éloigner de moi.**

**\- Mais c'est inutile.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, ça ne changerait rien à la situation.**

MyungSoo le força à se retourner et les deux se firent face.

_**« But I Don't Care What They Say »**_

Les bras de SungYeol s'enroulèrent derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et tout doucement, MyungSoo approcha ses lèvres de celles de SungYeol, et rien que ce simple contact fit fondre le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, et leurs langues reprirent leur danse ensemble, se découvrant et s'appréciant mutuellement. Les mains de MyungSoo glissèrent sous le haut de SungYeol, et caressa chaque bout de peau qui s'offrait sous ses doigts avides de lui. Il sentit le cœur de SungYeol rater un battement, et le sien en rata un aussi lorsque les mains du jeune homme se mirent à se promener dans son dos et il le collait un peu plus contre lui. Par la suite, ces mains qui se promenaient sur ses omoplates descendirent toujours plus bas, en retraçant la colonne vertébrale et glissant sous l'élastique du pantalon de MyungSoo pour se poser directement sur ses fesses, puis remontèrent et saisirent chaque côté du haut du jeune homme qui rompit le baiser juste le temps de le laisser lui ôter son haut. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour une nouvelle danse toujours plus douce. Ses propres mains s'affairaient à présent avec les pressions de la chemise du pyjama de SungYeol, et doucement, chacun cédait sous ses efforts, puis il glissa sa main sur son torse, toujours très lentement, et arrivé au niveau des épaules de ce dernier, il fit glisser le haut pour qu'il se retrouve par terre. Le souffle du jeune homme fut coupé le moment où les mains de SungYeol retrouvèrent à nouveau son derrière, et le caressaient doucement. Ses propres mains s'occupèrent alors de glisser dans le dos du serveur, et lui saisit directement les rebords du pantalon qu'il tira lentement vers le bas, puis il brisa le baiser pour déposer des dizaines de petits baisers tout le long du torse de SungYeol, sans oublier le moindre carré de peau alors que le pantalon atteignit à présent les chevilles du jeune homme. Puis il remonta et s'occupa à nouveau du cou de SungYeol, en y laissant une marque rouge au départ qui devint violette par la suite. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et les mains de SungYeol quittèrent le fessier de MyungSoo pour glisser vers l'avant et caresser doucement la partie à présent tendue du corps du jeune homme. Le souffle de MyungSoo se coupa lors du contact, et il fixait ses lèvres rouges qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter encore et encore. Son corps entier tremblait et son cœur s'affolait. SungYeol cessa de le caresser et lui ôta son pantalon de pyjama. Ils étaient ex-aequo à présent, nus comme des vers et une certaine tension était présente entre eux deux. Les bras de SungYeol se lacèrent à nouveau autour du cou de MyungSoo, et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Les mains du tireur retrouvèrent la colonne vertébrale de SungYeol, et la retracèrent à nouveau, comme s'il ne s'en lassait pas, puis ils trouvèrent le postérieur du serveur qui se colla un peu plus contre lui, la tension entre leurs corps se touchant et leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélérant. Les lèvres de SungYeol s'attaquèrent à la jonction entre le cou et les os en bas de ce dernier et MyungSoo sentit ses dents contre cette parcelle de peau. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Son corps était en feu et chaque toucher laissait sur lui et en lui une trace de feu indélébile. Les mains de MyungSoo glissèrent encore plus bas et saisirent les cuisses du jeune homme et les souleva légèrement et SungYeol enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de penser que SungYeol était incroyablement léger. Il l'attira vers le lit et le déposa dessus avec une douceur infinie. Les lèvres de sa future victime avaient lâché sa peau, et elles brillaient et l'attiraient terriblement. Les mains de SungYeol étant toujours autour de son cou, ce dernier se redressa un peu et lui réclama ses lèvres dans un autre baiser, plein de passion et d'envie. Les jambes du jeune homme le forcèrent à tomber de tout son poids sur lui, l'écrasant probablement. Chaque morceau de peau de MyungSoo était en contact avec la peau douce et brûlante de SungYeol, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'adorait pas ça. Leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme effréné et ils étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre. SungYeol bougeait légèrement par moment, créant des frictions entre leurs membres et augmentant la chaleur dans la pièce qui devenait presque suffocante, insoutenable. Des gémissements de plaisir échappaient parfois de leur bouche, et ils semblaient les avaler, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas les partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre et comme s'ils voulaient les garder jalousement pour eux.  
Ils brisèrent soudain le baiser, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, et SungYeol vit que le regard de MyungSoo était voilé de désir et les lèvres de ce dernier s'attaquèrent au niveau du cou de ce dernier, en obtenir un gémissement de la part de SungYeol lorsqu'il mordilla légèrement sa pomme d'Adam. Les mains de ce dernier se promenaient encore et toujours dans le dos de la future victime, et s'approchaient toujours plus de l'intimité du jeune homme, alors qu'elles glissaient sur le postérieur de ce dernier, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus contre lui, et la friction recommençait. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres et MyungSoo semblait trouver sans aucune difficulté toutes les parties érogènes du corps de SungYeol. Une légère couche de sueur commençait déjà à se former entre leurs corps et sur le front. Soudain, quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec l'intimité de SungYeol qui frissonna et se cambra à nouveau. Cette chose s'insinua en elle, l'étirant au maximum. De nouveaux frissons se dessinèrent sur sa peau lorsque MyungSoo se retira légèrement de lui, SungYeol eut soudainement froid et gémit alors qu'il souhaitait que le jeune homme revienne répandre sa chaleur humaine sur son corps. Il embrassait chaque partie de peau qu'il semblait capable d'atteindre, et ses doigts formaient des petits cercles doux et apaisants au niveau de la cuisse du jeune homme. Puis la sensation de fraîcheur disparut de lui, et MyungSoo se replaça à nouveau sur lui, cette chaleur rassurante s'attardant à nouveau sur tout son corps, et le faisait se sentir bien. En lui se trouvait un vide qui ne tarda pas à être comblé. Les lèvres de MyungSoo trouvèrent à nouveau sur celles de SungYeol et leurs langues se trouvèrent à nouveau, celle de MyungSoo dominant complètement le baiser alors que leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un. Les longues jambes de SungYeol poussaient MyungSoo encore plus loin dans un plaisir qui les fit frissonner. Il ne bougea pas de suite lorsqu'il atteignit son maximum et qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait plus les séparer tant leurs corps étaient reliés. Ils échangèrent simplement un baiser doux, et ensuite, leurs lèvres se frôlaient simplement, sans se toucher. Les paupières de SungYeol étaient presque fermées, et ce dernier se redressa légèrement, et déposa des baisers le long du cou de MyungSoo, alors que ce dernier ferma les yeux, juste pour profiter de la douce sensation. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour donner plus d'espace à ses lèvres avides de découvrir sa peau. Les mains de SungYeol glissèrent et touchèrent le fessier de MyungSoo, et le fit se mouvoir tout contre lui. Le regard de ce dernier se plongea dans le sien, la main de SungYeol revint sur son visage, alors qu'il se rallongeait, en recollant leurs corps ensemble. MyungSoo commença alors à se mouvoir après avoir liés leurs mains de chaque côté du corps de SungYeol, et il l'observait. Lors du tout premier mouvement, le contact visuel fut presque brisé car les paupières de SungYeol se fermèrent à moitié, alors qu'il était envahi d'une sensation aussi étrange qu'agréable. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que MyungSoo recommençait, au départ tout lentement comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Ce dernier approcha son visage de celui de SungYeol et captura à nouveau ses lèvres, et mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme alors que ce dernier la mordait sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et le baiser était plein de désir, et les deux donnaient littéralement l'impression qu'ils avaient un besoin désespéré de ce contact, alors que MyungSoo se mit à trembler et accéléra la cadence, envoyant SungYeol dans les étoiles. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, et SungYeol se blottissait encore plus contre MyungSoo, dans un besoin désespéré de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Leurs mains se désenlacèrent quelques instants alors que la main de MyungSoo glissa sur la peau de SungYeol et atteignit la tension du corps du jeune homme et commença à la caresser. Le bras libéré de SungYeol s'enroula autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément alors que son corps entier tremblait, tout comme celui de MyungSoo. Les entrailles du serveur le brûlaient délicieusement au point où il oubliait de respirer par moment. Il se noyait dans un plaisir qui l'entourait entièrement. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il menaçait de s'enfuir de sa poitrine ou de s'arrêter tout net. Les mains de MyungSoo voyageaient à nouveau, alors qu'il continuait à se plonger au plus loin dans SungYeol, comme s'il espérait vraiment fondre en lui. La vue de SungYeol se brouilla et son corps entier se cambra quand MyungSoo sembla avoir à nouveau trouvé cet endroit en lui qui le transformait en une flaque. Sa mâchoire était entrouverte, alors que sa tête partait en arrière, se posant délicatement sur l'oreiller. Les mains de MyungSoo se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme et s'y accrochaient désespérément, dans une tentative de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas partir trop vite et seul au niveau des plus belles étoiles du ciel. Il voulait faire durer ce moment. SungYeol était à sa merci, entièrement, et il semblait adorer ça. MyungSoo l'observa attentivement. Il vit la légère couche de sueur qui était sur son front, la façon dont son torse se soulevait presque difficilement, cette bouche parfaite, entrouverte, et le plus frappant, c'était ses yeux. Il était loin, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et qu'il avait quitté la pièce, qu'il n'était plus vraiment avec lui. MyungSoo se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa à nouveau, après avoir capturé dans un coin de sa mémoire cette image. Leur peau était rouge, très rouge. Leurs corps étaient en feu, et en harmonie. Quelques secondes plus tard, SungYeol ne parvint plus à retenir la vague de plaisir qui l'avait envahi et poussa un cri qui sonna plus comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de MyungSoo qui atteignit lui-même le ciel en même temps que lui. Leurs corps tremblaient et SungYeol sentit MyungSoo qui lui tomba dessus après coup. Ils redescendaient doucement sur Terre et ils étaient enlacés. Ils étaient essoufflés et reprenaient leur souffle en prenant tout leur temps. SungYeol dégagea des mèches du regard de MyungSoo, ces mèches collaient à son front, et lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Ce dernier se pencha et ils échangèrent un doux baiser, juste un contact lèvres contre lèvres et le cœur de SungYeol rata à nouveau un battement. Les doigts du serveur glissaient tranquillement dans les cheveux du jeune homme dont les pouces caressaient les hanches légèrement violettes à présent. SungYeol émit un autre gémissement quand MyungSoo se retira de lui. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le reprendre dans ses bras. Ils allèrent se laver et après avoir changé les draps, les deux se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir, les bras de MyungSoo enlacés de façon possessive autour de SungYeol dont la tête reposait au niveau de son cou.

**_« I'm In Love With You »_**

* * *

_Coucou aux lecteurs qui restent ^^  
__Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
__Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas mis cette fiction en Rated M pour rien ^^_

_Je vous remercie de continuer à poster des commentaires. Ca me fait extrèmement plaisir !_

_Je posterai très vite un chapitre de Love VS Hate aussi._

_A plus tard !_

Bisouxxxxx

_Myinahla_


	10. Ambiance Glaciale

Les jours passaient et l'ambiance entre le quatuor ne s'était pas améliorée du tout. Ni SungGyu ni SungYeol n'avaient tenté de reprendre contact avec l'autre, et les rapports au boulot entre SungYeol et WooHyun s'étaient détériorés. WooHyun avait tenté de s'expliquer avec le serveur qui s'en moquait vraiment. Pour lui, tout avait été dit.  
La neige avait commencé à tomber en ce milieu du mois de Décembre. SungYeol était emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, ses gants épais et cette longue écharpe que MyungSoo lui avait achetée. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, et son garde du corps n'était pas là. Il fit la moue, et ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion auparavant, et elle revenait souvent et finissait souvent en dispute qui s'oubliait une fois sur l'oreiller. Cependant, SungYeol avait toujours l'espoir de pouvoir sortir MyungSoo de ses vieux travers et de le sauver, tout simplement, de cette vie dont il ne voulait pas. Il passait devant des boutiques et s'arrêta devant une boutique qui vendait des bijoux. SungYeol s'arrêta net sur ses pas et vit un magnifique collier en argent. Il eut directement un coup de cœur et entra dans la boutique pour l'acheter. Son budget avait à présent un trou énorme mais SungYeol était satisfait. Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de sa famille et il devait passer les fêtes de fin d'année là bas. Il était content mais il allait devoir laisser MyungSoo seul pendant quelques jours.  
Ce dernier lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait y aller, et il était même à deux doigts de faire ses valises à sa place, et pourtant, SungYeol se sentait mal de le laisser là. Il rentra alors à l'appartement et commença à préparer un repas chaud. Le froid dehors était mordant, et il partait dans deux jours. Ses valises étaient prêtes, et il avait le numéro de MyungSoo enregistré dans son téléphone. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait et que SungYeol n'avait rien à craindre. Il était loin dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un baiser fut déposé dans son cou.

-** Ca sent bon, dis moi.** Dit MyungSoo en frottant doucement son nez dans le cou de SungYeol qui frissonna.

**\- Ton nez est gelé.**

**\- Alors je peux compter sur toi pour me réchauffer ?**

**\- Ca peut se négocier.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et MyungSoo mit la table alors que SungYeol continuait à tout préparer. Ils passèrent à table, et mangeaient tranquillement, le son de la télévision en fond sonore. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision juste après avoir fait la vaisselle, et SungYeol s'endormait doucement dans les bras de MyungSoo. Ils éteignirent tout et allèrent se coucher tout simplement.  
Le lendemain, SungYeol se leva de bonne heure et s'extirpa de la chaleur rassurante d'un MyungSoo encore profondément endormi. Il déjeuna et laissa un peu de café dans la cafetière pour quand le jeune homme se lèverait, et il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse avant d'enfiler rapidement son écharpe, sa veste et ses gants, et il sortit de l'appartement en vitesse, avant d'être tenté de réveiller MyungSoo et de rester dans ses bras toute la journée. Il arriva au restaurant et fit un énorme sourire à DongWoo qui lui rendit volontiers. Il alla se changer et la porte s'ouvrit et WooHyun entra. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire bonjour. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot le temps qu'ils enfilaient l'uniforme du boulot, et au moment où SungYeol allait sortir de la pièce, WooHyun lui saisit le poignet.

-** Parle à SungGyu, s'il te plait.**

**\- Mais je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.**

**\- Il est malheureux.**

**\- Parce que tu crois que cette situation m'enchante ?**

**\- S'il te plait !**

**\- Ecoute WooHyun, je sais que tu aimes SungGyu-Hyung, ça se voit. Mais il a besoin d'apprendre que je suis un grand garçon et que j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, peu importe s'il aime cette personne ou non.**

**\- Ca veut dire que tu vas lui parler ?**

**\- Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?**

**\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux noyer le poisson, alors que je veux un simple oui ou non.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

**\- On verra.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de WooHyun qui relâcha le serveur. Ce dernier quitta la pièce et commença son boulot. Le service battait son plein quand SungGyu apparut dans le restaurant et salua DongWoo. Son regard se bloqua sur SungYeol, mais pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux, le serveur était occupé avec les clients. Alors SungGyu se rendit dans la cuisine et embrassa son petit ami. SungYeol faisait des allers-retours réguliers entre la cuisine et la salle. Il ignorait complètement le couple et s'adressait à SungJong qui semblait être ravi d'avoir une occupation qui le détournait du petit couple.

La journée passa rapidement, et SungYeol se pressa de rentrer à son appartement. Quand il mit un pied à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir que la lumière était allumée, et que la télévision fonctionnait. Il s'avança discrètement vers le canapé et vit que MyungSoo était endormi là. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup vers lui déposa une simple couverture sur ses épaules. Bien que le chauffage marchait, l'appartement n'était pas vraiment chaud. SungYeol se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara deux chocolats chauds avant de les poser tous les deux sur la table du salon, et il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de MyungSoo qui se réveilla. Il sembla un peu perdu et il se redressa quand il vit que SungYeol se tenait à côté de lui.

**\- Il est quelle heure ?**

**\- Huit heures.**

**\- Déjà ?**

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-** Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Il en but une gorgée et l'embrassa juste après. MyungSoo avait vraiment un truc avec le chocolat, mais ce n'était pas SungYeol qui allait s'en plaindre. Oui, il était bien réveillé.

-** Tu pars demain, alors ?**

**\- Au matin.**

**\- D'accord.**

Soudain, SungYeol sembla se réveiller. Il se redressa et se rendit dans la chambre, sous le regard curieux du jeune homme dans le canapé. Il fouilla le placard et en sortit une petite boite. Il se rendit dans le salon et s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé à côté de MyungSoo. Ce dernier le regardait avec curiosité et SungYeol se sentit soudain timide. Et comment il faisait maintenant ?  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers MyungSoo.

-** Ferme les yeux.**

Il le regarda étrangement et fit ce qui lui était demandé. SungYeol saisit sa main, et glissa la boite dedans.

**\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et le regard de MyungSoo passa par différentes expressions : La surprise, la curiosité, la joie. SungYeol aussi était comme un petit garçon. Ce qu'il allait penser de son cadeau le rendait nerveux. Il ouvrit la boite et la chaine en argent pendait entre ses doigts. Il semblait l'admirer de plus près.

\- **Il te plait ?** Demanda SungYeol d'une voix timide.

-** Il est magnifique.** Dit MyungSoo dans un souffle.

Soudain, il se pencha et sortit une boite de sous le canapé et la tendit à SungYeol.

**\- Je comptais te le donner le jour de ton retour, mais je pense que maintenant est le bon moment.**

Il la prit et l'ouvrit. C'était des petits piercings pour son oreille.

-** Ils sont … Waouh ! Je les adore. Merci MyungSoo !**

Il se pencha et vola un baiser au jeune homme qui lui rendit volontiers. Puis SungYeol aida MyungSoo à mettre le collier, en prenant bien soin de laisser ses doigts traîner à l'arrière de la nuque du tireur. Puis il se leva du canapé et alla dans la salle de bain pour changer les piercings. MyungSoo arriva derrière lui, et déposa des baisers dans son cou comme il aimait tant le faire.

-** MyungSoo, tu m'aides pas à les mettre, là.**

**\- Oh, mais fais comme si je n'étais pas là.**

SungYeol roula des yeux et continua à mettre les nouveaux piercings à son oreille, alors que la main du jeune homme glissa à nouveau en dessous de son haut. Le serveur râla doucement, mais MyungSoo embrassait les nouveaux piercings à présent et lorsqu'il s'attaqua aux lèvres de SungYeol, ce dernier se tut et se laissa aller simplement. Les mains de MyungSoo commencèrent à se promener sur le corps de SungYeol, et tout prit une tournure bien moins innocente que l'échange de cadeaux.  
Quelques heures plus tard, et après une bonne douche et un bon repas, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, en train de jouer avec les doigts de l'autre. La main de MyungSoo caressait doucement la colonne vertébrale de SungYeol de haut en bas.

-** Je comprends mieux…**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Le « J'en ai pas après ton sang, mais après ta peau. » J'ai compris.**

MyungSoo le fixait à présent.

**\- Avoue simplement que tu es dingue de ma peau.**

Il s'allongea carrément sur lui et ne brisait jamais le contact visuel.

**\- T'es certain que tu avais besoin d'un aveu ?**

Il s'attaqua à la peau du jeune homme, petit bout par petit bout.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

La question était génuine. Le jeune homme soupira et reprit sa place normale, et SungYeol se blottit contre lui, comme si ça devait être comme ça. La main de MyungSoo recommença ses caresses dans le dos de SungYeol alors qu'il lui répondit :

\- **Tu sens ça ?** Dit-il en laissant son doigt glisser le long de la peau de SungYeol.

**\- Oui.** Murmura le jeune homme.

**\- Quand j'ai touché ton poignet, ce jour-là, je t'ai senti frissonner, et tu semblais incapable de parler. J'ai ressenti un genre de courant électrique sous mes doigts, et c'est la sensation que j'ai à chaque fois que je touche ta peau.**

Puis MyungSoo prit une expression faciale très sérieuse.

-** SungYeol.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu n'en parleras pas, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils me croiraient si je leur disais tout ça ? Je suis bon pour l'asile pour eux.**

Un silence les entoura.

-** MyungSoo ?**

**\- Qu'est qu'il y'a ?**

**\- Promet moi quelque chose.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ne … Ne fais pas tu-sais-quoi en mon absence.**

Ils avaient un langage codé entre eux et ils se comprenaient.

**\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu le sais bien.**

SungYeol fit la moue et MyungSoo l'embrassa quand il sentit sa tristesse, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-** Ne me juge pas, je t'en supplie.**

**\- Je sais. Je ne sais rien sur toi…**

**\- Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu en sais déjà trop.**

**\- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerai savoir.**

Les deux s'allongèrent et MyungSoo l'attira tout contre lui.

-** Dors, tu pars de bonne heure, demain.**

Il hocha la tête et s'endormi, blotti contre le mystérieux garçon qui semblait s'être glué à ses côtés.

Il prit le train le lendemain vers sa ville natale le matin même, après de longues minutes à embrasser MyungSoo car ça allait être long sans lui. Puis il avait traîné sa valise jusqu'à la gare et prit le train. Le temps passait lentement, et son téléphone s'allumait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il recevait un message de MyungSoo. Mais ce dernier devait être sous la douche car il ne répondait plus. SungYeol soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour lui, le temps passa très vite, et il vit sa mère qui l'attendait à la gare de leur petite ville. Elle le serra tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il avait cru que ses os allaient tous se répandre en cendres. Il glissa sa valise dans la voiture et ils roulèrent vers la maison familiale.  
Elle parlait énormément, et avait toujours énormément de choses à lui raconter.

**\- Oh et tu vas être ravi ! On a invité SungGyu et sa famille pour le Nouvel An !**

S'il y'avait bien une nouvelle qui, ces derniers temps, figurait en haut de sa liste des choses à ne pas faire, celle-ci serait en pole position. Il lui fit un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux qu'il lui faisait mal à la mâchoire, et il prétexta être fatigué et alla se reposer dans sa chambre.  
Le soir venu, c'était le réveillon de Noël alors sa mère avait fait à manger pour beaucoup plus de personne que le nombre de convives, comme d'habitude. Toute la famille était présente, et les discussions allaient de bon train autour de la grande table, et SungYeol participait de temps en temps, et il pensait beaucoup à MyungSoo. Il lui avait envoyé un message, et ce dernier lui avait répondu. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir le présenter à sa famille comme étant son petit ami, mais même lui ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient. Etaient-ils en couple ? Etait-ce juste pour s'amuser ? Ils étaient colocataires forcés au départ, mais maintenant, la présence de MyungSoo à ses côtés était tellement naturelle que lorsqu'il n'était pas là, SungYeol le ressentait aussitôt. Et là, sa présence lui manquait terriblement.  
Une de ses tantes qui tentait toujours de le caser avec n'importe qui mentionna le fait qu'elle avait rencontré une personne exquise et qu'elle adorerait lui présenter, mais SungYeol refusa poliment. Sa famille savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les filles, mais sa tante ne perdait pas espoir. Il s'empressa de changer de sujet en leur parlant du bar où il travaillait. Puis le traditionnel échange de cadeau, et ensuite, SungYeol alla se reposer. Son téléphone vibra, et il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de MyungSoo. Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours passaient et le Nouvel An arriva très vite.  
Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette même grande table. Les conversations allaient de bon train, et SungGyu et SungYeol étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucune parole n'était échangée entre eux, et ils se contentaient d'écouter ce qui était dit autour d'eux. Dans un geste maladroit, SungYeol renversa son jus d'orange sur lui-même, et il s'excusa pour pouvoir aller se changer. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour en trouver un qui ne soit pas ridicule. On frappa à la porte et la tête de SungGyu apparut dans l'embrasure.

-** Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?**

**\- Ai-je le choix ?**

SungGyu prit ça pour un oui, et s'installa sur le lit de SungYeol. Ce dernier venait de trouver le haut parfait et saisit convenablement le nouveau.

-** C'est quoi, ça ?**

SungGyu pointait les traces sur le corps de SungYeol qui étaient dûs aux nombreux moments passionnés qu'il avait eu avec MyungSoo avant son départ. Les yeux de SungGyu lançaient des éclairs.

-** Il… Il est violent avec toi ?**

**\- Non !** S'exclama SungYeol, outré.

-** Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

Les joues de SungYeol prirent une teinte rouge tomate.

**\- C'est embarrassant de parler de ça avec toi.**

**\- Vous en êtes déjà là dans votre relation ?**

**\- On vit ensemble, SungGyu-Hyung, réveille toi !**

**\- Je pensais que tu attendrais un peu de voir si votre relation tiendrait avant de te jeter dans son lit.**

**\- Techniquement, c'est l'inverse et notre relation tient la route.**

Le téléphone de SungYeol vibra et il lut le message de MyungSoo.

**_« Joyeuse Nouvelle Année ! Je passe cette journée avec WooHyun, et je sais que tu passeras la tienne avec SungGyu. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer et expliquez-vous ! On en a marre de vous voir tristes ! »_**

Un petit smiley étrange à la MyungSoo ornait la fin du message et SungYeol roula des yeux. SungGyu observa la réaction étrange de son meilleur ami et ce dernier lui tendit son téléphone alors qu'il enfilait son haut. Il lui rendit et les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers et retournèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger où les conversations n'avaient cessés. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à table, et la conversation se tourna vers eux deux.

-** Sinon vous avez trouvés de charmants jeunes hommes pour occuper vos nuits noires ?** Demanda Madame Lee, sans gêne.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et aussitôt, des questions fusèrent de part et d'autres de la table. Ils échangèrent un regard et regrettèrent tous les deux d'avoir ouvert répondu à la première question. Ils répondirent aux questions, et arriva la question glaçante.

-** Et vous connaissez le petit ami l'un de l'autre, je présume. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**\- Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre celui de SungGyu-Hyung.**

**\- Je n'aime pas celui de Yeol…**

**\- SUNGGYU HYUNG !** Le réprimanda SungYeol.

La table devint silencieuse.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai pas confiance en lui.**

**\- Tu ne le connais pas !**

**\- C'est l'impression qu'il me donne !**

**\- Depuis quand tu juges les gens sur des impressions ?**

**\- Quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, ça m'arrive figure toi !**

**\- Tu devrais arrêter ça tout de suite !**

Ils échangèrent des regards assassins.

-** Vous verriez ses yeux. Ils sont … Effrayants.**

**\- Effrayants ?**

**\- Ils sont noirs. Il a quelque chose de dangereux en lui.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

-** Tu ne racontes que des bêtises !**

**\- Personnellement, je me fierai bien au jugement de SungGyu.** Dit Madame Lee. **Reste loin des hommes qui peuvent te faire du mal.**

**\- Il ne m'a fait aucun mal !**

**\- Pour l'instant…** murmura SungGyu, mais toute la table l'entendit.

Et là, toute la table commença à dire à SungYeol qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier de son petit ami, et qu'il devrait faire confiance à un garçon qu'il a connu toute sa vie plutôt qu'à un type qui a réussi à chavirer son cœur.  
C'était peu dire que SungYeol était en colère. Il se leva et quitta la maison aussi vite qu'il le put. Ils ne le connaissaient pas et ils se permettaient de critiquer MyungSoo ? Et lui qui faisait son possible pour le forcer à se réconcilier avec un type qui passait sa vie à cracher sur MyungSoo !  
Certes, il n'était pas un saint, et était plus proche du diable que de l'ange, mais SungYeol était réellement amoureux de lui. Pour de vrai. Et rien que pour ça, il devrait avoir la décence de ne pas critiquer MyungSoo devant tout le monde ou même de ne pas le critiquer tout court !  
Pendant le restant de son séjour à sa maison, sa famille tenta de le faire rompre avec le jeune homme qui semblait tant inquiéter SungGyu, mais SungYeol resta ferme sur ses positions.

-** Il me rend heureux, bordel ! Est-ce un crime ?**

**\- Mais SungGyu…**

**\- SungGyu-Hyung est un abruti, c'est tout !**

D'ailleurs, plus tard dans la journée, Monsieur Lee tenta de forcer son fils à rester à la maison familiale pendant encore un bon moment, mais SungYeol refusa à nouveau. Il avait un boulot où il se sentait bien, il ne comptait pas se faire virer de là. Sans parler du manque de MyungSoo qui se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul dans son lit.

**_« They Try To Pull Me Away_**  
**_But They Don't Know The Truth »_**

Il se sentit plus que libéré une fois qu'il fut dans le train à direction de Séoul. Plus que quelques heures le séparaient de lui, et il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait le plus gros et qu'il devait encore tenir quelques petites heures. Ca aurait été facile si SungGyu n'était pas en face de lui dans le train, à le fixer comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dévoile quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais SungYeol garda le silence.  
Il était loin dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde tentait de briser ce qu'il avait crée avec MyungSoo ? SungGyu mettait beaucoup de passion et d'entrain à le faire. Ne le voyaient-ils pas comme SungYeol, lui, le voyait ? Visiblement non.  
Au départ, c'était de la peur, de la crainte. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, puisqu'il était armé. Puis il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui, en étant capable de le trouver. Il parlait en faisant des devinettes, il s'incrustait chez lui. La peur avait rapidement était remplacée par l'ennui. Pourquoi est ce que ce type s'amusait toujours à squatter son appartement et sa vie ? Pourquoi tenait-il autant à avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui ?  
Puis tout ça avait changé. Il s'était attaché à lui, bien qu'il savait quel sale boulot il avait, et il avait assisté à tout ça. Ces yeux froids braqués sur lui, l'arme dirigée en sa direction. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu lutter contre ça, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu venir.  
Il avait vu les yeux de MyungSoo lorsqu'il lui offrait du chocolat ou lorsqu'il le soignait. Il aurait pu le tuer et être débarrassé de ce type à tout jamais. Mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Il avait vu la gratitude de MyungSoo dans son regard, il voyait bien que chaque petite attention de SungYeol le surprenait toujours, comme il l'avait vu le soir avant son départ.  
Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, le jeune homme s'était non seulement fait une place dans le quotidien de SungYeol, mais aussi sous sa peau. Et ça, rien n'aurait pu le prédire. Il avait juste fallu quelques mois, des mains sur sa peau le faisant frissonner, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Mais il y'avait aussi ces baisers, et cette nuit-là avait confirmé tout ce qu'il soupçonnait.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, SungYeol caressait doucement son oreille où les piercings que MyungSoo lui avait offerts étaient.  
Il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Après tout, le mal était déjà fait.  
Le train arriva en gare, et SungYeol était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir sortir de ce train. SungGyu tapait vraiment sur ses nerfs.

-** Je suis désolé.**

**\- Le mal est déjà fait. Merci d'avoir gâché mes vacances, SungGyu-Hyung.**

Et SungYeol s'éloigna de lui, et reprit la route vers son appartement.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! _  
_Je savais que le Lemon vous plairait xDDD _

_Je réfléchis toujours à mettre deux chapitres par semaine, et je pense que je le ferai quand j'aurai fini de faire des parties de la longue OS xD_

_Vos commentaires me font toujours réellement plaisir et je suis heureuse de voir que vous continuez à me lire !_

_A mercredi prochain pour la suite ? _  
_Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, la fiction est LOIN d'être terminée :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	11. Désillusion

Quand il entra dedans, il fut quelque peu déçu de voir que MyungSoo n'était pas là. D'après ces récents messages, il passait énormément de temps avec WooHyun. Cependant, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il avait tenté de préparer quelque chose à manger pour eux deux, et il y'avait un mot sur la table, lui disant qu'il avait fait de son mieux, et qu'il serait rentré assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent manger tous les deux. Dehors, le soleil se couchait. Il ôta la longue écharpe et l'accrocha au porte manteau dans l'entrée, et il fit pareil de sa veste alors qu'il glissait ses gants à l'intérieur. Il se fraya un chemin jusque la cuisine et fit réchauffer le plat. MyungSoo aurait surement faim quand il reviendrait.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors que SungYeol finissait de réchauffer le plat, et il éteignit le feu avant d'aller accueillir MyungSoo. Cependant, ce dernier parut surpris de le voir, et ce que remarqua SungYeol lui glaça le sang. Il était habillé en noir et sous sa grande veste qui était à présent entrouverte, il y'avait du sang. Et du sang frais apparemment, au vu de la couleur.

**\- SungYeol…**

Le regard de ce dernier devint sombre. Très sombre. C'était comme si ses espoirs étaient à nouveau réduits à néant. Il sentait les larmes monter à nouveau. Qu'il était stupide d'avoir espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que MyungSoo n'allait pas tuer en son absence !

**_« My Heart Is Crippled By The Vein That I Keep On Closing_**  
**_You Cut Me Open and I Keep Bleeding »_**

MyungSoo s'avançait vers lui et SungYeol reculait.

**\- C'est … C'est le tien ?**

Il secoua la tête, et quelque part, au plus profond de lui, SungYeol se sentit soulagé. Mais il ne cessa pas de s'éloigner de lui. MyungSoo lui lança un regard blessé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la confusion qui s'était emparée du serveur.

-** Ne me juge pas.**

MyungSoo répétait cette phrase comme un disque rayé à chaque fois qu'il revenait.

-** Je n'ai rien dit.**

**\- Tes yeux parlent pour toi.**

Il s'approchait encore et là, ils étaient dans la chambre, tellement SungYeol reculait. MyungSoo leva la main vers le visage du jeune homme qui détourna la tête.

-** Ne me touche pas, s'il te plait.**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- Pas autant que moi.**

Et SungYeol quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine. Il remit le plat à chauffer et il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Son cœur lui faisait très mal. Et il savait que cette douleur ne s'en irait pas comme ça.  
L'eau de la douche cessa de couler, et SungYeol baissa la tête. Les larmes coulaient lentement, sans qu'il ne fasse un quelconque geste pour les essuyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une voix l'appela.

-** SungYeol ? SungYeol !**

MyungSoo arriva en courant vers la cuisinière et éteignit le feu. SungYeol vit que le plat était brûlé à présent.

**\- Tu n'as rien ?** S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- **Je suis désolé, j'ai brûlé ton plat… Je vais en refaire un autre.**

SungYeol s'approcha du placard et se pressa d'en sortir un plat qui lui glissa des mains et finit brisé au sol. Il grimaça quand un morceau de verre se retrouva planté dans sa main gauche. Le sang commençait à couler de plus en plus fort. MyungSoo saisit délicatement le poignet du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain. A l'aide d'une pince à épiler, il retira le morceau de verre et SungYeol émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Puis MyungSoo s'occupa de désinfecter la plaie, puis de la bander.

**\- Je vais commander un truc à emporter.**

Il caressa doucement la joue de SungYeol et essuya les larmes comme il le put, bien que le jeune homme continuait de pleurer, et il sortit de la pièce. SungYeol resta seul, les larmes ne cessant de couler, se mêlant au sang qui était sur le sol. Il était horriblement déçu et il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Il essuya son propre sang avec des chiffons et il partit dans la cuisine pour ramasser les morceaux de verre traînant par terre. Une main autour de sa taille le força à se relever.

-** Je vais le faire. Tu ne vas quand même pas te recouper. Va dans le canapé.**

Il ne dit rien et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il regardait la télévision d'un air absent. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran et son esprit était loin de là. Des frissons le parcouraient alors qu'il se souvenait des deux meurtres auxquels il avait assisté. Des expressions effrayées sur leur visage. Et MyungSoo, le visage froid, les abattait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire le mot Pan.  
Pan. Une simple détonation. Une vie volée. Un silence qui le suivait. Du sang qui coulait, coulait, coulait sans jamais s'arrêter.  
La sonnerie retentit et SungYeol sursauta tellement fort qu'il tomba du canapé. MyungSoo remercia la personne et referma la porte. Il déposa le repas sur la table, et appela SungYeol qui était reparti dans ses pensées. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. La peine qu'il ressentait commençait doucement à devenir supportable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus mal.  
Le canapé à ses côté s'affaissa et une main apparut au niveau de son visage. SungYeol la frappa et l'éloigna.

**\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher.**

Cependant, SungYeol avait oublié un détail assez important : Si lui était déjà très têtu, il avait trouvé son ennemi. MyungSoo était encore plus têtu que lui. Ainsi, ce dernier ne se démonta pas de voir sa main écartée comme ça, au contraire. Cela l'incita à recommencer, comme si toute phrase allant à l'encontre de ce qu'il souhaitait réellement ne pouvait exister dans son monde. Il avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac et malgré son expression faciale qui montrait clairement que l'attitude de SungYeol lui faisait mal, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il saisit les deux mains de SungYeol avec douceur mais aussi avec de la force, et il attira le jeune homme contre lui. Puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à se défendre avec ses mains, il donnait des coups de pieds à MyungSoo. Ce dernier commença à en avoir marre, et même si SungYeol continuait à lui crier de ne pas le toucher et à se débattre, il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

**\- Il faut que je te ligote pour que tu te calmes ?**

**\- Il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ne me touche pas !**

**\- Désolé, ce n'est pas possible.**

**\- S'il te plait …**

SungYeol commençait à être à court de force au bout d'une grosse demi-heure de combat, et MyungSoo en profita pour l'attirer tout contre lui et il le serra dans ses bras. SungYeol pleurait toujours, et MyungSoo faisait de son mieux pour le consoler.  
Comment ça se passait quand la personne qui nous faisait pleurer était aussi la seule capable de sécher nos larmes ?  
Au bout d'un moment, SungYeol cessa de pleurer, mais MyungSoo ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il était assis sur le canapé, les jambes du serveur de chaque côté de lui, et ses bras bloqué entre son torse et celui du jeune homme. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule et son souffle tapait dans le cou de MyungSoo. Alors que le tireur le croyait endormi, SungYeol prit la parole.

**\- Un jour, tu me tueras.**

**\- Non, je ne le ferais pas.**

SungYeol se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**\- Si, tu le feras. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Si ton patron te disait de me tuer, tu le ferais.**

MyungSoo laissa ses mains caresser doucement le visage de SungYeol dont les yeux étaient d'une couleur étrange tellement il avait pleuré.

-** Alors ne me donne pas de raisons de le faire.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que si je te tuais, je serais le monstre qui aurait tué l'homme qu'il aimait au lieu d'être simplement le monstre qui tue des personnes qui ont mal agi.**

Le cœur de SungYeol rata un battement, et ses joues devinrent légèrement roses. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme sous lui comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il mentait ou pas. MyungSoo approcha son visage du sien, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact en un doux baiser. Ce dernier soupira de contentement alors qu'il attirait encore plus SungYeol contre lui, sans briser le baiser pour autant.

**_« Keep Keep Bleeding Love_**  
**_I Keep Bleeding,_**  
**_Keep Keep Bleeding Love._**  
**_You Cut Me Open »_**

* * *

_Coucou ^^_

_Voila la 11eme partie de Bleeding Love._  
_Il y'en a encore au moins une quinzaine, j'ai pas fini de découper la fic._  
_Désolée !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Merci pour les reviews, encore et toujours !_

_La prochaine partie arrivera vendredi prochain._  
_Qui sait, j'aurai peut-être des surprises en stock pour vous ce jour-là ?_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	12. La Saint Valentin de l'Horreur

Les jours passaient et le mois de Février arriva très vite. SungYeol et SungGyu étaient toujours au point mort dans leur relation amicale, bien que le plus jeune avait surpris le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami ou ex meilleur ami sur sa main blessée.  
La Saint Valentin approchait, et SungYeol ne savait pas s'il devait faire des projets. MyungSoo disparaissait à nouveau très souvent, et en plus, il allait surement travailler jusque pas d'heure, ce jour-là. DongWoo et HoYa avaient décidés d'ouvrir le restaurant ce jour-là – et SungYeol avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait appris que DongWoo allait hériter du restaurant quand il aurait plus d'expérience – et donc que SungYeol allait devoir travailler sans broncher. Il eut la réponse rapidement quand ce fut la Saint Valentin.  
Ce jour-là, WooHyun manquait à l'appel et SungJong devait tout gérer tout seul. Quand SungYeol avait demandé avec tout le détachement dont il possédait si l'absence de WooHyun avait quelque chose à voir avec SungGyu, HoYa avait haussé les épaules. Il n'en sut rien. MyungSoo ne répondait pas non plus à ses messages, et il était triste.  
A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, DongWoo lui faisait son plus beau sourire. C'était surement à cause des marques qui étaient visible malgré le maquillage qu'il avait mis à son cou car MyungSoo avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent leur soirée de Saint Valentin la veille puisqu'il savait que SungYeol ne rentrerait pas de bonne heure ce jour-là. Et évidemment, la soirée romantique entre eux deux avait fini aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, peut-être même plus. SungYeol ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'heure, et honnêtement après avoir grimpé jusqu'aux étoiles avec MyungSoo, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. SungYeol se sentait rougir à chaque fois, et détournait facilement son regard. Même SungJong l'avait critiqué pour le peu d'effort qu'il avait fait pour cacher les traces de ses ébats nocturnes, comme s'il voulait le montrer au monde entier, mais SungYeol ne répondit rien, en sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, le jeune cuisinier trouverait toujours à redire. Seul HoYa fit un commentaire qui mit sérieusement SungYeol mal à l'aise.

**\- Tiens, tu sais encore marcher après la nuit de folie que tu viens de passer ?**

Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans les toilettes du personnel pendant dix minutes, le temps de récupérer sa couleur naturelle. DongWoo avait un peu grondé HoYa et continuait à lui faire ses grands sourires.  
Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, sinon, il n'en verrait pas le bout de la soirée. Plus que quelques minutes, et le restaurant fermerait. Il avait vu assez de couples s'aimant pour la soirée. Il voulait juste rentrer à son appartement et se blottir dans les bras de son MyungSoo et il lui dirait qu'il lui avait manqué, et il l'embrasserait, et la vie reprendrait tout son sens. Ils saluèrent enfin le dernier couple qui quittait le restaurant, et ils fermèrent la porte d'entrée. C'était officiellement fini, et SungYeol était claqué. Il fut le premier à quitter le vestiaire et le restaurant. Il avait hâte de rentrer, et soudain, son téléphone sonna.  
SungGyu.

-** Allo ?**

**\- SungYeol. C'est SungGyu à l'appareil.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

-** Est-ce que WooHyun était au boulot aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Non, pourquoi ?**

**\- Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et je ne peux pas aller le voir parce que je ne suis plus à Séoul pour l'instant.**

**\- Donne-moi son adresse, j'irai le voir.**

**\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

**\- Oui, je sais que tu ne le mérites pas, mais je vais le faire quand même.**

**\- Merci Yeol.**

SungGyu lui envoya l'adresse par message, et SungYeol s'y rendit comme il put. C'était dans un coin de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de WooHyun mais personne ne répondait. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne répondit jamais. Alors SungYeol rebroussa chemin et maudit SungGyu de l'avoir éloigné de son MyungSoo encore plus longtemps pour rien, au final. Il marchait tranquillement, et là, il ne reconnaissait plus aucun immeuble, rien.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et chercha un point de repère. Peut–être que retourner en arrière était l'idée de l'année. Il chercha à le faire, mais il entendit un bruit. Oh, quelqu'un à qui demander sa route ! Peut-être même un couple, puisqu'il entendait des bruits de pas bien différents. Que c'était stupide de sa part !  
Cette fois, il eut à peine le temps de se cacher que le groupe arrivait dans l'autre sens, et ne le vit pas. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours dans les coins mal famés ?  
Il serra les dents, et avançait un peu. Malheureusement, des flaques d'eau recouvraient le sol, et sa démarche n'était donc pas des plus silencieuses. Il souhaitait simplement de ne pas se faire repérer. Il cessa tout mouvement quand il fut assez prêt pour voir la scène.  
Un énième mec. Il ne les comptait plus, mais il avait mal rien que d'être là. Fichu SungGyu ! Il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour que sa respiration ne fasse pas plus de bruit. L'homme était par terre, à genoux. Il semblait les supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve, mais le chef de la bande se contenta de lui rire au nez. Il entendait clairement la discussion car les rues étaient calmes et le vent allait dans la direction de SungYeol.

**\- Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir après avoir brisé le cœur de ma sœur, dis-moi ?**

**\- Je… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal !** Se défendit l'homme.

**\- Evidemment que non, tu voulais juste te la faire, une fois, deux fois, trois fois en lui murmurant de belles paroles.**

**\- C'est pas…**

Une arme à feu apparut de nulle part et fut braquée sur sa tempe par le chef en personne.

-** Sauf que tu t'attendais à être libre après tout ça. Quelle belle connerie !**

**\- Ayez pitié …**

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent mettre le chef encore plus en colère, et il fit un geste de la main et deux hommes vinrent fracturer les côtes de l'homme au sol à coup de pieds. Ses cris résonnaient dans la petite ruelle. Puis, quand ils cessèrent, l'homme crachait du sang par terre.

\- **Tu veux que nous ayons de la pitié pour toi, c'est ça ?**

Un rire noir se fit entendre et le sang de SungYeol se glaça aussitôt. C'était surement le rire le plus effrayant qu'il ait entendu de sa vie.

-** Mais tu n'en as pas eu pour ma sœur lorsqu'elle t'a appris qu'elle attendait TON enfant !**

**\- Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants…** Gémit l'homme.

-** Dans ce cas, l'abstinence était surement la meilleure solution, tu ne crois pas ?**

L'homme ne répondit pas.

**\- Il faut vraiment que je répète ma question ?** Dit le chef en haussant le ton.

**\- Si…** Dit l'homme en bégayant.

**\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?**

Le silence envahit la ruelle. Le chef fit encore un mouvement de la main et un troisième homme alla gifler l'homme au sol, faisant tourner sa tête à un point que SungYeol crut entendre un craquement.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Elle… Elle… Elle le voulait aussi.**

Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire. Un coup de poing fut distribué et un autre homme saisit les cheveux de la future victime et un autre laissa l'arme à feu glisser le long de son visage, alors que l'homme déglutissait.

-** Ma sœur n'est pas ce genre de personne.**

**\- Non, bien sur que non.** S'empressa de dire l'homme blessé.

Il gémit à nouveau quand sa tête fut ramenée fortement à l'arrière et entra en contact avec le mur.

-** Il y'a environ un mois, ma sœur est venue me voir pour m'annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ton enfant. Elle était si heureuse, si pleine de joie de vivre !**

Les yeux du chef brillaient encore plus de colère.

**\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne t'en avait pas encore parlé, mais je sais qu'elle l'a fait aussitôt après être rentré. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire ta réaction. Tu n'en voulais pas. Tu voulais qu'elle avorte. Mais dis-moi, t'as bien su t'amuser et tu ne sais pas assumer après ?!**

**\- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion…**

La colère du chef sembla décupler alors qu'il prit l'arme lui-même et tira dans le bras de l'homme. SungYeol frissonna et avait envie de pleurer. Il maudissait sérieusement SungGyu à présent. Ses jambes paraissaient pétrifiées.

\- **Une suggestion, tu dis ? ET LA POUSSER DU HAUT DES ESCALIERS, CA EN ETAIT UNE AUSSI !**

**\- C'était un accident !**

Un signe et l'homme était à nouveau au sol, du sang coulant de par ses lèvres, et le long de sa nuque par derrière.

-** Ma sœur est comme morte depuis qu'elle a perdu le bébé et tu l'as quittée…**

SungYeol retint un sanglot. Tout était vraiment trop horrible pour lui. Il avait envie de vomir à voir tout ce sang et à entendre tout ça.

**\- Puisque le bébé est mort, tu vas connaître le même sort.**

Un geste et deux hommes s'approchèrent. SungYeol eut encore plus envie de pleurer quand il reconnut l'un des deux hommes comme étant MyungSoo. Le deuxième lui tournait le dos, et donc il ne le voyait pas bien. Le chef se tourna vers MyungSoo et secoua la tête.

**\- Il ne mérite pas mon meilleur tireur.**

Il fit un geste et MyungSoo retourna dans les rangs. SungYeol, malgré tout, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Le deuxième homme pointa son arme sur la tête de l'homme.

**\- Non, mon ami, non. Pas là.**

Le tireur se tourna vers son patron qui lui indiqua le torse.

**\- Tu as attendu combien de temps avant d'appeler l'ambulance, déjà ?** Demanda le chef à l'homme sur le point de mourir.

Il ne répondit pas et se contentait de pleurer et de supplier.

-** Ah oui, une heure. C'est le temps qu'il te faudra pour mourir, à toi aussi. Bien lentement. Adieu !**

Il fit un geste et l'homme lui tira dans le ventre. Il était toujours conscient et le chef dit :

**\- Et tu sais quoi ? On va te regarder partir et tu auras beau crier, personne ne t'entendra, ni ne pourra te sauver.**

Les paroles que venaient de prononcer l'homme paraissaient incroyablement familières à SungYeol. Evidemment, c'était les paroles que MyungSoo lui avait dites lorsqu'il l'avait pris à retourner sur les lieux du crime… Et le pire, c'est qu'il y était, encore une fois. Et si MyungSoo le voyait, cette fois-ci, il se mettrait encore plus dans une colère noire, et SungYeol ne savait pas s'il allait rester en vie longtemps.  
Les minutes passaient, lentes, meurtrières. SungYeol ne supportait plus de regarder la scène sous ses yeux. Il savait déjà que les images qu'il avait en tête allaient le hanter pour le restant de ses jours. Le silence entourait la scène, et il savait que les autres étaient forcés de regarder, c'était un ordre. Il entendait l'homme gémir, pleurer aussi, tenter de s'expliquer mais il savait parfaitement que le chef ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et qu'il ne l'achèverait pas. SungYeol ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Son envie de vomir était là, et l'odeur du sang qui flottait dans l'air ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, car s'il le faisait, il se ferait repérer. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'empêchait de parler.  
L'autre raison était MyungSoo. Ce dernier serait en danger si SungYeol en parlait aux autorités, et SungYeol ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Alors il se tut et attendit comme tout le monde.

**«_ Trying Hard Not To Hear_**  
_**But They Talk So Loud »**_

Il entendit l'homme rendre son dernier soupir, et les hommes se mirent à bouger. Le chef ordonna à deux hommes de rester derrière et de se débarrasser du corps et des preuves puis il leur dit qu'ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Il se plaqua un maximum contre le mur et n'hésita pas à s'allonger dans une flaque d'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer. A cet instant précis, il se félicita d'avoir mis son téléphone en silencieux pendant le boulot car SungGyu était en train de l'appeler. Les hommes s'éloignaient dans un sens et dans l'autre sens, les deux hommes chargés de tout faire disparaître s'éloignaient aussi. SungYeol se mit à réfléchir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Si MyungSoo rentrait avant lui, il saurait que SungYeol n'était pas à l'appartement, et ça sentait le roussi pour lui. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme fit quelques pas et se pressait pour sortir du bâtiment désert.  
Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à avoir un flingue braqué à l'arrière de son crâne.

**\- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.**

Le sang de SungYeol se glaça à nouveau. Il connaissait cette voix, il le savait ! Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur. Les yeux de l'homme reflétèrent exactement la même expression une fraction de seconde plus tard.

-** WooHyun ?**

Les deux hommes qui se faisaient face étaient livides, et soudain, WooHyun n'avait plus la même poigne sur son arme. De multiples émotions traversaient SungYeol à ce moment précis. Il était comme paralysé, et ne parvenait pas à tout remettre en ordre. Dans sa tête, c'était le foutoir.  
Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, et WooHyun n'avait pas baissé son arme qui, à présent, était pointée entre les deux yeux de SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda WooHyun.

Cependant, SungYeol était toujours sous le choc de tout ce qu'il avait vu, et se trouvait incapable de parler. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru se faire prendre, et encore moins par WooHyun, le petit ami de son meilleur ami qui, en prime, braquait son pistolet sur la tête du jeune homme. Si ça avait été MyungSoo, il n'aurait pas eu peur de se faire tirer dessus, mais WooHyun était plus imprévisible. Il pouvait tirer. Il attendait visiblement une réponse, et le monde de SungYeol tournait. Il était un peu faible après sa journée de travail.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, WooHyun pâlit encore plus lorsqu'il posa la question :

**\- Tu … Tu as vu ?**

SungYeol se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un nouveau silence les entoura, et même WooHyun avait le souffle court. Il ne bougeait pas et aucun des deux ne semblait capable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et sortirent WooHyun de sa torpeur. Il braqua l'arme plus fermement.

\- **Tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire si c'est mon patron, n'est ce pas ?** Murmura WooHyun.

SungYeol ne répondit rien. Une ombre noire s'approcha du duo, et la personne cessa tout mouvement et le cœur de SungYeol s'arrêta quelques secondes. Le regard noir de MyungSoo était braqué sur lui.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Il semblait être dans une colère noire, et rien que les tremblements de sa voix étaient une menace pour SungYeol. Il n'allait pas en sortir indemne.  
Le témoin était comme paralysé et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de MyungSoo bien que ce soit WooHyun qui avait son arme braquée sur lui. A cet instant précis, MyungSoo était bien plus terrifiant que WooHyun. SungYeol pâlit encore plus, et leva sa main à sa tête, comme s'il tentait de cesser sa tête de tourner, mais sans aucun résultat concluant. Les deux garçons le regardaient et soudain, son monde devint tout noir.

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Et voila un mystère qui n'en est plus un !_  
_Surpris ? Pas vraiment ? _

_Merci pour les reviews ! _  
_Ca fait plaisir ! _

_Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, avec cette fiction ! _

_A plus tard ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	13. La Vérité Sur WooHyun

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit. Il était seul dans la pièce, et la porte de la chambre semblait fermée à clé. Il entendait des voix dans la pièce d'à côté. SungYeol avait encore mal à la tête, et il avait envie de vomir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, et il n'y avait pas la moindre photo dans cette chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur la fenêtre et empêchait le soleil de pénétrer la pièce. Donc il faisait jour…  
Les images de la veille revenaient petit à petit en mémoire, et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il était à pas grand-chose de la taper contre le mur. Il avait assisté à tout ça, et rien que de sentir à nouveau l'odeur du sang, il se sentit défaillir à nouveau.  
Il entendit un bruit de verrou et une personne entra. Il tourna la tête et vit que MyungSoo le fixait avec un regard sévère. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur son front.

-** Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Mal à la tête, et envie de vomir. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.** Ironisa-t'il.

La main du jeune homme glissa sur la joue de SungYeol, et atterrit sur sa nuque où les marques dont se moquaient ses collègues se moquaient, la veille.  
Pour SungYeol, des années s'étaient écoulées.

**\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Tu t'es évanoui, et on t'a amené ici.**

**\- On est où ?**

**\- A mon appartement.**

Son regard se promena à nouveau dans la pièce, et retomba sur MyungSoo qui ne cessait de l'observer.

\- **WooHyun…**

**\- Est parti voir SungGyu.**

**\- QUOI ?!**

SungYeol se redressa violemment et les mains de l'homme avec qui il partageait une drôle de relation le forcèrent à s'allonger à nouveau.

-** Il ne fera rien à SungGyu.**

**\- Il a braqué une arme sur ma tempe, il est …**

**\- Comme moi.** Conclut MyungSoo.

**\- Non, il n'est pas comme toi !**

Il le regardait avec un air amusé.

**\- Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui est différent ?**

**\- Tu ne me tueras pas. Lui, il peut le faire.**

**\- C'est là que tu te trompes. On peut tous les deux te tuer.**

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

-** Est-ce que tu sais à quel point les choses auraient pu mal tourner ?!** Le gronda MyungSoo.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de m'engueuler ?**

**\- Il est réveillé, à ce que je vois.**

SungYeol tourna la tête et croisa le regard de WooHyun. Il l'assassinait du regard.

-** Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien si t'es tombé dans les pommes !**

Le témoin se redressa sous le regard des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**\- Tu vas où ?**

**\- Voir SungGyu.**

WooHyun n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour bloquer le chemin de SungYeol.

-** Pour quoi faire ?**

**\- Puisqu'il sait, on va pouvoir parler tous les deux.**

Un silence entoura les paroles de SungYeol.

-** Ecarte-toi, WooHyun.**

**\- Ne vas pas voir SungGyu.**

**\- Pourquoi pas ?**

MyungSoo et WooHyun échangèrent un regard. Et là, SungYeol sembla comprendre.

**\- Il… Il ne sait pas, c'est ça ?**

Le petit ami de SungGyu secoua la tête.

**\- On mon …**

**\- Tu ne vas rien lui dire, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Je vais me gêner !**

Il tenta d'écarter WooHyun de son chemin, et les bras de MyungSoo s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et l'attira tout contre lui.

**\- Non, tu ne le feras pas, SungYeol.**

**\- Il vit un mensonge avec toi, WooHyun !**

**\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, et je préfère le tenir loin de la vérité.**

**\- Donc tu comptes continuer à mentir, c'est ça ?**

**\- Je ne mens pas. Je le protège.**

**\- Comme c'est mignon !**

SungYeol lançait un regard noir à WooHyun et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de MyungSoo sur lui, sans succès.

-** Calme-toi, SungYeol.**

**\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Il sort avec mon meilleur ami depuis deux ans, et il… il…**

**\- Réfléchis, s'il voulait lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?**

**\- On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans vos têtes !**

L'emprise de MyungSoo se fit plus violente sur SungYeol et il gémit de douleur.

-** Je savais que ta curiosité nous causerait des ennuis.** Dit MyungSoo.

**\- Tu aurais dû le tuer ce soir, MyungSoo, c'est ta faute !**

**\- Je pensais qu'il aurait retenu la leçon de ce qu'il a vu !**

Et là, les deux tireurs se prenaient la tête devant lui. Génial, il n'avait vraiment besoin que de ça !  
Puis les deux reportèrent leur attention sur SungYeol.

-** Tu ne lui diras rien, d'accord ?**

**\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne rien lui dire.**

**\- Tu ne voudrais pas le mettre en danger, lui aussi ?**

Le témoin ouvrit et referma la bouche. WooHyun savait qu'il ne dirait rien si ça touchait à la sécurité de son meilleur ami. SungYeol se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa la tête, et se tut.

**\- S'il te plait, SungYeol…**

Le ton de WooHyun était presque suppliant. La poigne de MyungSoo se fit moins dure, et à présent, c'était comme s'il se contentait de lui faire un câlin.

-** Et combien de temps penses-tu être capable de garder ton secret, WooHyun ?**

**\- Ca fait déjà plus de deux ans que je le tiens... Presque trois ans.**

**\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ?** Demanda MyungSoo, curieux.

Il entraîna SungYeol vers l'arrière et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, le tout sans le relâcher. WooHyun s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa aussi sur le lit, en face d'eux.

**\- Il croit que j'ai un oncle qui est très malade et qui a besoin de mon aide de temps en temps.**

**\- Et …**

**\- Non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai payé un acteur, et à cet homme, j'ai prétendu que ça m'aurait brisé le cœur que mon petit ami pense que je n'ai aucune famille.**

Un silence suivit les paroles de WooHyun. Les informations prenaient soudain un sens dans la tête de SungYeol, et il regarda MyungSoo.

**\- SungYeol…**

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers WooHyun qui le regardait.

-** J'aime vraiment SungGyu. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, crois-moi.**

Il lisait de la sincérité dans son regard.

**\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te taire éternellement, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais tant qu'il ne sait rien, je peux dormir en paix.**

**\- Et quand est ce qu'il saura ?**

WooHyun se pencha plus près de SungYeol, mais pas assez pour énerver MyungSoo.

**\- Il faut que tu saches que le jour où ça se saura, tu ne seras plus en sécurité, MyungSoo ne le sera plus non plus et les personnes autour de vous ne le seront plus jamais.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Ta curiosité n'est vraiment pas ta meilleure qualité, SungYeol. Le danger est réel. Tu ne sais pas dans quel genre de business tu t'es plongé et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu t'es frotté à la mauvaise personne.**

**\- Je m'étais perdu !**

**\- Tu aurais dû fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**\- Si tu crois qu'après avoir assisté à ça, on a encore un contrôle quelconque sur son corps.**

Un court silence entoura les personnes présentes.

**\- Ne remet jamais un pied là bas, SungYeol. Je suis sérieux. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour MyungSoo.**

Le témoin se mordit les lèvres.

**\- Et maintenant, si tu nous expliquais ce que tu fichais là ?** Demanda MyungSoo sur un ton doux, en caressant le cou de SungYeol.

-** Je sortais du boulot et j'ai reçu le coup de fil de SungGyu qui était mort d'inquiétude car WooHyun ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il m'a envoyé un message avec ton adresse, et je suis venu, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Je m'étais dit que je l'appellerai quand je serai rentré à l'appartement, mais je me suis perdu en route.**

**\- Toute personne normale aurait fait demi-tour !** Râla WooHyun.

**\- Mais il n'est pas normal, tu devrais le savoir.** Dit MyungSoo, avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

-** Yah ! Je suis encore là, vous savez ?**

**\- Ca, on ne peut pas l'oublier.**

**\- Et là, vous êtes tous arrivés et j'ai pas pu m'échapper, sinon, je me serais fait repérer.**

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. WooHyun se redressa et soudain, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

**\- SungGyu. J'arrive.**

Et il sortit de la pièce, en laissant SungYeol seul avec MyungSoo. Un lourd silence s'installa, et le témoin demanda d'une petite voix timide.

-** Tu ne dis rien ?**

**\- J'attends d'être à notre appartement pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.**

Et là, SungYeol savait qu'il était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. MyungSoo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il laissa ses doigts glisser le long des traces dans son cou.  
Quand SungYeol trouva l'envie de briser ce baiser, il se mit à râler.

-** N'y pense même pas, MyungSoo ! Ils ne m'ont pas lâché avec ton exploit dans mon cou ! HoYa m'a même exprimé sa surprise quant au fait que je sache encore marcher !**

MyungSoo éclata de rire, et SungYeol regarda ailleurs.

-** Heureusement que j'ai réussi à le cacher à peu près avec un peu de maquillage…**

Un nouveau baiser fut posé sur ses lèvres, et l'homme dont il était amoureux lui dit :

-** Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses pas le cacher.**

Avant que SungYeol n'ait le temps de râler à nouveau, MyungSoo le fit taire avec un autre baiser. La porte s'ouvrit, et ils ne brisèrent pas le baiser.

**\- Je vous dérange ?** Demanda WooHyun, visiblement taquin.

-** Non/Oui !** Répondit le couple en même temps, après avoir brisé le baiser.

Le témoin lança un regard réprobateur à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur très vite.

**\- Je pensais que ça vous intéresserait de savoir que SungGyu est en route, et qu'il me semble que ça serait bien si SungYeol allait prendre une douche et s'il se changeait.**

**\- Pourquoi il viendrait ici ? Il ne connait même pas l'adresse.**

**\- Bien sur que si, tu la connais bien, toi aussi, puisqu'il te l'a donnée.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais on est …**

**\- MyungSoo et moi sommes colocataires, SungYeol.**

**\- Oh …**

MyungSoo éclata de rire.

\- **Enfin, je devrais dire, nous étions colocataires. Il passe plus de temps chez toi qu'ici.**

**\- Je protège mes intérêts.**

Ce fut au tour de WooHyun d'éclater de rire, puis il quitta la pièce. MyungSoo lâcha SungYeol et se rendit vers une de ses armoires. Il en sortit des vêtements et les tendit au serveur qui se leva.

-** Porte ça et la douche est deux portes sur ta droite.**

**\- Merci.**

Et SungYeol sortit et fit ce qui lui était demandé.  
Sous l'eau de la douche, il put réfléchir à toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenues. L'eau chaude décontractait ses muscles, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il prit tout son temps, et ensuite, il sortit de là, et se changea. Les vêtements étaient agréables sur sa peau. Et ils avaient le parfum de MyungSoo dessus.  
Oui, SungYeol les adorait déjà.  
Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il mit à peine un pied dans la pièce principale que son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus.

**\- Oh bon sang ! J'ai eu tellement peur !**

**\- SungGyu ?**

**\- Imbécile !**

Il lui colla un cou dans l'épaule, et le reprit dans ses bras juste avant.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas oublier de te reposer ni d'oublier de manger ! IDIOT !**

Il lui colla un autre coup et SungYeol se dégagea.

-** Yah ! J'ai plus cinq ans, Gyu-Hyung !**

**\- Tu manques de te faire écraser par une voiture et MyungSoo te sauve. Tu oublies de te nourrir et WooHyun et MyungSoo t'ont surveillé cette nuit. Bon sang, quand est ce que tu vas cesser de causer des ennuis aux personnes autour de toi ?!**

**\- Je suis désolé…**

**\- T'as plutôt intérêt à l'être !**

SungYeol fit la moue.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu feras le jour où tu n'auras plus MyungSoo pour te surveiller, hein ?**

**\- Je mourrai.**

Et il se prit un autre coup.

**\- Aie, arrête !**

**\- Dis pas ça !**

**\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit !**

SungYeol se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux deux autres garçons, et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé, il finit sur les jambes de MyungSoo qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser.  
SungGyu fit de même avec WooHyun, et SungYeol les observait. Ils avaient aussi cette aura autour d'eux. Ils se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille. Et SungGyu était heureux, même un idiot aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Et WooHyun avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres, rien qu'en regardant le meilleur ami de SungYeol parler ou sourire.  
Il fut dérangé dans son observation par les lèvres de MyungSoo qui remontaient son cou, puis mordiller son oreille et il l'entendit murmurer :

-** C'est pour leur bonheur commun que tu dois te taire.**

SungYeol tourna la tête et son regard entra en contact avec celui du garçon qui faisait tant battre son cœur. Il hocha la tête, et ils s'embrassèrent.

**\- OH BON SANG ! C'EST QUOI CA ?!**

Ils brisèrent le baiser quand ils virent SungGyu les observer. Il se leva, et s'approcha de SungYeol, puis il toucha le cou de ce dernier.

-** Ca te fait mal ?**

**\- Non.**

Soudain, il sembla savoir ce que c'était et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

\- **Yah ! Kim MyungSoo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à mon meilleur ami ?**

MyungSoo resserra son étreinte sur SungYeol.

-** Je te montre, si tu veux.**

Et ses lèvres attaquèrent le cou du garçon assis sur ses jambes qui éclata de rire, alors que SungGyu se fâchait, et heureusement que WooHyun intervint et l'attira sur ses genoux comme avant, sinon, SungYeol ne donnait pas cher de la vie de MyungSoo.

**\- Il est trop jeune pour ça !**

**\- Crois-moi, il ne l'est pas.**

**\- MyungSoo, ne le provoque pas. **Dit SungYeol.

**\- C'est pas toi qui voulais qu'il cesse de te traiter comme un petit garçon ?**

**\- Si, mais…**

**\- Alors ne tente pas de le convaincre que tu es une oie blanche, parce que t'es loin d'en être une.**

SungYeol devint rouge pivoine, et il s'éclaircit la gorge en disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne à son appartement. Evidemment, il emmena MyungSoo avec lui, et ils marchaient main dans la main. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de SungYeol, et le serveur fila en cuisine aussitôt. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et MyungSoo non plus, il pensait. Ils passèrent à table par la suite, et une fois qu'ils eurent fini, SungYeol se mit à faire la vaisselle.  
Des mains se glissèrent sous son haut, et n'épargnaient vraiment pas le jeune homme. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand ces mains voyagèrent plus bas.

\- **Je travaille, là.**

**\- Mais continue, je t'en prie.**

Il tenta mais quand une main atteignit un point sensible et resta dessus pendant un bon moment, SungYeol se tint à l'évier. Il avait le souffle court alors que MyungSoo ne cessait pas sa torture. L'autre main pinçait légèrement le torse du jeune homme et les joues de SungYeol devinrent rapidement rouges, et ses mains ne tenaient plus rien.

-** Arrête, s'il te plait…**

Et là, MyungSoo fit ce qui lui était demandé et allait quitter la pièce.

**\- Yah !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu … Tu comptes vraiment me laisser en plan comme ça ?**

La rougeur des joues de SungYeol le rendait adorable. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille, le souffle saccadé. MyungSoo se lécha les lèvres, et hocha la tête.  
SungYeol fit la moue.

**\- T'as aucune pitié pour moi…**

**\- Parce que t'en avais pour moi, hier soir ?**

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, comme un enfant pris en faute.

**\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qui se serait passé si ce n'était pas WooHyun qui t'aurait retrouvé ? Déjà arriver sur place et voir qu'il a son flingue braqué sur toi…**

SungYeol sembla se calmer instantanément. La partie dérangeante disparut aussitôt.

\- **Pardon, Myung…**

**\- Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je serai arrivé trop tard, et tu aurais eu une balle entre les deux yeux…**

Le serveur s'approcha lentement du tireur et se glissa dans ses bras alors que ce dernier reprenait la parole.

**\- Et moi, je n'aurai rien pu faire et j'aurai tout perdu.**

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il le gardait très serré contre lui, et il déposait des dizaines de baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. MyungSoo soupira et le serra aussi dans ses bras, et saisit son visage.

**\- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?**

**\- Plus jamais…**

Et ils s'embrassèrent avant que tout ne devienne hors de contrôle entre eux.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Merci pour les reviews ! _  
_Je suis contente de voir que la fiction vous plait toujours autant ! _

_Alors voila, elle fera un total de 30 chapitres. _

_Et je pense commencer à poster deux chapitres par semaine à partir de la semaine prochaine. _  
_Vous en dîtes quoi ? _  
_Ca ferait un chapitre le mercredi et un autre le samedi. _  
_Mais je veux vos avis sur les deux chapitres, même si vous les lisez à la suite. _

_Alors... A mercredi ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	14. La Guerre Continue

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi au lit. Ils regardaient la télévision qui était installée dans la chambre, et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, à échanger des baisers de temps en temps et à tout simplement profiter l'un de l'autre.

-** Myung ?**

**\- Oui, Yeollie ?**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je faisais des changements dans cette chambre ?**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Il releva sa tête de l'épaule de MyungSoo et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**\- Bah, tu sais, changer quelques meubles…**

**\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

**\- Parce qu'ils sont trop petits pour nous deux.**

**\- Tu veux changer lesquels ?**

SungYeol lui pointa son armoire, et quelques autres détails.

-** Oh, et la chambre mériterait bien un nouveau coup de peinture.**

MyungSoo hocha la tête, et coinça SungYeol sous lui.

**\- Qu'est ce que ça cache ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Pourquoi ce besoin de changement ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dit, les meubles sont trop petits pour nous deux. T'as presque pas de place dans les armoires.**

**\- C'est pas grave, c'est ton appartement, tu dois avoir le plus gros de la place.**

Les joues du serveur devinrent légèrement rouges.

-** Justement, c'est pas seulement mon appartement, c'est le tien aussi.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?**

Il passa deux bras autour de la nuque de MyungSoo et murmura :

-** Emménage avec moi.**

De la surprise, et de la joie se mêlait dans le regard du jeune homme, et SungYeol trouvait l'attente insoutenable.

-** Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave…**

Et il détourna le regard en faisant la moue. MyungSoo saisit son visage et lui dit :

**\- Comme si je pouvais te refuser quoi que ce soit…**

**\- Ca veut dire oui ?** Demanda SungYeol, les yeux pétillants.

\- **Evidemment.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent. SungYeol était heureux, et MyungSoo l'était tout autant.

Il leur fallut un mois pour le déménagement. Cependant, MyungSoo refusa de laisser son ancienne chambre totalement vide, et l'excuse qu'il lui avait donnée était qu'il voulait préserver l'innocence de SungYeol et donc il ne voulait plus revenir dans l'appartement avec des vêtements noirs tâchés de sang. SungYeol avait râlé en lui disant que son innocence s'était envolée dès le premier jour où leurs regards se sont croisés. MyungSoo l'avait fait taire, ne supportant pas cette vérité.  
Lorsque SungGyu avait appris l'emménagement de MyungSoo, sa première réflexion fut :

-** Et qu'est ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude ?**

Et SungYeol entendait la jalousie lacée dans sa voix. Il lança un regard appuyé à WooHyun pour qu'il se presse. Quelques jours auparavant, il était venu à l'appartement pour leur parler de son désir d'emménager avec SungGyu, car il avait peur que ce dernier allait se lasser de lui, et que ça signifierait une rupture imminente.

**\- Ca rend les choses plus officielles**, Sourit SungYeol.

-** Officielles ? Yeol, on ne se comprend vraiment pas.**

**\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est pas grave. Viendra un moment où tu accepteras MyungSoo pour ce qu'il est.**

**\- Un mec inquiétant ?**

**\- L'homme qui me rend heureux.**

WooHyun et MyungSoo parlaient à part, tous les deux, alors qu'ils regardaient par la fenêtre, et SungGyu et SungYeol étaient installés à la table présente un peu plus loin.

-** Yeol, je t'aime et tu le sais…**

**\- D'où tu lui fais une déclaration d'amour, toi ?!** S'exclama WooHyun.

-** Qui a fait une déclaration d'amour à qui ?**

**\- Gyu à Yeol !**

Les deux autres furent rapidement à leurs côtés, et le bras de MyungSoo trouva la taille de SungYeol sans aucune difficulté.

-** Désolé, SungGyu-Hyung, mais il est à moi.**

**\- Que tu es possessif ! Tu ne veux pas le partager ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu partagerais WooHyun avec quelqu'un ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors ne me critique pas de vouloir garder SungYeol à mes côtés.**

SungGyu gonfla ses joues, visiblement pas ravi, mais WooHyun déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**\- D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on vous parle à tous les deux.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Voila, WooHyun et moi, nous allons devoir nous absenter deux semaines pour rendre visite à un vieil ami qui a besoin de nous, à Busan.**

La même moue se dessina sur les lèvres des deux Sungs. WooHyun prit la main de SungGyu.

**\- Mais quand on reviendra, on pourra emménager ensemble. D'accord Gyu ?**

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et d'un coup, il sauta au cou de WooHyun.

-** Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.**

SungYeol sourit et dans un élan de tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de MyungSoo. Leurs mains se mêlèrent sous la table, et ils étaient bien, tout simplement.  
L'autre couple s'en alla après avoir salué les deux tourtereaux.

-** Une mission ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**\- Oui…**

**\- C'est normal que ça dure si longtemps ?**

**\- Ca dépend…**

SungYeol le prit dans ses bras.

**\- Et vous partez quand ?**

**\- Après demain.**

Il soupira.

-** Et qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi, moi ?**

**\- Eviter de t'attirer des ennuis.**

MyungSoo passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'attirait vraiment tout contre lui, et SungYeol lui fit un sourire triste. Ne pas le voir pendant deux à trois semaines… L'enfer allait arriver.  
Et encore, il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il avait raison.

Pendant l'absence de MyungSoo et WooHyun, SungGyu passait ses soirées à l'appartement de SungYeol ou inversement, et la même discussion revenait sans cesse.  
Dès qu'ils se promenaient, l'aîné des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer des jeunes hommes qui pourraient lui plaire. SungYeol roulait des yeux et l'ignorait. Il continuait à lui rappeler que MyungSoo était surement comme les autres, et il était persuadé que le jeune homme allait bientôt le quitter. La raison évoquée ? Ce long départ. Et lorsqu'il voyait que ses arguments n'avaient aucun effet sur SungYeol, il lui disait qu'il était dangereux.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le danger, et il ne savait même pas que lui-aussi était amoureux d'une personne dont le mot danger était gravé dans la peau. Mais SungYeol se tenait bien de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas briser le bonheur de son meilleur ami, et il devait tenir sa parole.

«_** Their Piercing Sounds Fill My Ears,**_  
_**Try to Fill Me With Doubt »**_

Les parents de SungYeol continuaient à l'appeler et qui lui demandaient s'il était toujours avec « ce type ». Ils tentaient visiblement de déstabiliser SungYeol. Au bout d'une semaine et demi, le jeune homme était énervé et ne décrochait plus le téléphone.

-** Yah ! Tes parents sont inquiets !**

**\- T'as recommencé, hein ? Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire !**

**\- C'est pour ton bien…**

**\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ne cherche pas à t'immiscer entre MyungSoo et moi.**

**\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier à tes yeux ?**

**\- Il prend soin de moi, vraiment. Il est doux, patient. Quand on est que tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'être intouchable. Ses bras autour de moi me protègent de tout. Ses doigts sur ma peau font des merveilles, et ses lèvres sur les miennes me rappellent que je suis vivant.**

La mine de SungGyu se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas rater les étoiles que son meilleur ami avait dans les yeux. Si leur couple devait se briser, la chute serait fatale pour SungYeol.  
Un autre soir, une nouvelle conversation aboutit en dispute entre SungGyu et SungYeol.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur lui, finalement, hein ? Tu le connais depuis à peine un an !**

**\- Parce que t'as attendu un an avant de sortir avec WooHyun ?**

**\- Comme je t'ai expliqué, on était un couple à l'essai pendant un moment.**

**\- Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il est passé entre tes cuisses avant de décider qu'il t'aimait ?**

Et la gifle partit toute seule. Les deux s'observèrent, en choc. La joue rouge de SungYeol parlait pour eux.

-** Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Yeol.**

**\- Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hyung. Et pourtant, je ne fais rien pour briser ton couple.**

Et SungYeol quitta l'appartement de SungGyu en furie.  
Ce soir-là, l'aîné des deux tenta d'appeler son meilleur ami une bonne centaine de fois, mais n'obtint jamais de réponse.  
Il dut aller lui parler au travail pour qu'il daigne l'écouter, et cela grâce à DongWoo qui avait eut vent de la dispute par SungYeol. Il l'avait alors forcé à prendre une pause, et les deux meilleurs amis-ennemis étaient face à face.

-** Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.**

**\- Pour quoi ? Tes paroles ou ton geste.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de regretter d'avoir dit ce que je pense. Mais je m'excuse pour la gifle.**

**\- Excuse acceptée. De toute façon, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.**

Et SungYeol retourna travailler, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. DongWoo les observait tour à tour, un air inquiet sur le visage.

**\- Ca va, Yeol ?**

**\- Impeccable, pourquoi ?**

**\- Il s'est excusé ?**

**\- Pour la gifle. Pas pour ses mots durs.**

Et là, SungYeol craqua un peu et des larmes coulaient.

-** Je ne le comprends plus. C'était mon meilleur ami, il était toujours là pour moi après chaque rupture, mais là, il n'est pas là pour moi alors que je suis heureux. Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? Que je souffre ?**

**\- Il a peut-être l'impression d'être plus indispensable pour toi quand tu vas mal…**

**\- C'est lui qui me fait aller mal. Et comme MyungSoo n'est pas là, j'ai vraiment mal.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de DongWoo.

\- **Il te manque, hein ?**

**\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

**\- Il revient quand ?**

**\- Bientôt. C'est tout ce que je sais.**

Et l'autre serveur s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
SungYeol avait besoin de câlin, pas de gifle en plein visage ! Il le relâcha, et partit rejoindre les bras d'HoYa. SungJong observait SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**\- Je cherche ce que MyungSoo peut bien te trouver. T'es bruyant, maladroit, et trop grand.**

**\- Tant d'amour dans une si courte phrase. Tu me touches, là, SungJong.**

Il haussa les épaules.

**\- En plus, t'es tête en l'air.**

**\- C'est lui qui me rend comme ça…** Murmura SungYeol.

-** Si c'est le cas, quitte-le. T'es un danger public.**

C'était tellement ridicule que SungYeol éclata de rire.

\- **C'est mieux quand tu souris, finalement.** Dit SungJong avant de quitter l'endroit.

SungYeol ne le comprenait pas lui non plus. Pas étonnant qu'il soit ami avec MyungSoo.

Il rentra chez lui, et le silence l'accueillit. Il avait tellement besoin de cette présence à ses côtés… Il s'installa tranquillement devant la télévision, avec un petit plat de ramyuns à manger. C'était le début du mois d'Avril, mais SungYeol avait froid. Ses bras n'étaient plus autour de lui, ses lèvres ne caressaient plus sa peau. Il ne recevait pas de message, mais MyungSoo lui avait expliqué que c'était pour sa propre sécurité.  
Il lui manquait horriblement, et ce manque grandissait de jour en jour. Et ces tentatives de déstabilisation de SungGyu et de sa propre famille commençaient à lui miner le moral.  
SungYeol regarda le calendrier. Il y'a un an, il ne connaissait même pas encore MyungSoo. Il ne travaillait pas non plus au restaurant l'Inspirit. Il y'a un an, il avait le cœur brisé et tentait de se reconstruire, petit à petit, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. A présent, c'était l'inverse : Il était en couple, et heureux, mais SungGyu avait changé, et il le blessait énormément. Et pourtant, SungYeol se taisait pour son bonheur à lui. Pourquoi est ce que l'aîné des deux ne pouvait pas faire pareil ?  
Il y'avait des moments, SungYeol voulait être méchant et briser le bonheur de SungGyu en lui révélant le secret de WooHyun.  
Mais il ne trouvait pas la force de le faire, et il savait que WooHyun lui en était reconnaissant.  
SungYeol se lassait des remarques désobligeantes de SungGyu sur MyungSoo. Il parlait de lui comme s'il le connaissait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Cependant, il mentirait s'il disait que les paroles de son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas blessé. Car elles contenaient de la vérité. SungYeol ne savait rien de particulier sur MyungSoo, ni s'il lui restait de la famille, ni quel était son plat préféré. Il ne savait pas s'il avait des rêves, et il ne savait pas les noms des ex du jeune homme. Avait-il déjà eu le cœur brisé, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il voyait un avenir avec lui ?  
Certes, il savait des choses sur lui, mais c'était des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, et il avait ressenti des choses pour lui qu'il aurait aussi préféré ne pas ressentir. La peur, le dégoût lorsqu'il avait l'odeur du sang sur lui, ou lorsqu'il pointait son arme sur lui au départ. De l'inquiétude quand il n'était pas à l'appartement au moment où SungYeol rentrait, ou lorsqu'il voyait du sang sur son haut noir, ou encore lorsqu'il glissait ses doigts le long du torse de MyungSoo ou de son dos et qu'il sentait des cicatrices par endroit. Ce dernier vivait dangereusement, et il n'avait pas le choix.  
Ce que SungGyu et les autres tentaient de lui faire comprendre, bien qu'ils ne sachent rien, c'était qu'il pouvait très bien l'emmener dans sa descente aux enfers...

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Désolée pour le retard ! _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _

_Donc voila, je vais poster deux chapitres par semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. _

_Donc... A samedi ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	15. Une Nouvelle Facette de MyungSoo

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de SungYeol, et ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir SungJong entrer.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

SungJong était pâle.

**\- Tu ne sais pas où est Hyung ?**

**\- A Busan, il me semble. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Oh…**

Son regard était fuyant, et il effrayait SungYeol. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de SungJong qui sursauta légèrement.

**\- SungJong, entre.**

**\- Non, je ne vais pas te déranger…**

**\- Entre.** Insista le propriétaire des lieux.

Il entraîna le jeune cuisinier dans le salon et l'installa à ses côtés dans le canapé après avoir bien pris soin de fermer la porte. SungJong tremblait légèrement.

-** Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas, Yeol-Hyung. Je suis désolé.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?**

Il devait partager son amour du chocolat avec MyungSoo, car son regard s'illumina et il accepta timidement la proposition. Il en fit deux, et revint aux côtés du jeune homme qui lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il eut la tasse en main. Ils regardaient ensemble la télévision, et à partir de cet instant, SungYeol ne se sentait plus seul.  
Les heures défilaient, et SungJong s'était endormi à ses côtés. L'aîné des deux alla chercher un oreiller dans une malle, et une couverture, puis il cala confortablement l'endormi dans le canapé, et alla lui-même se coucher, s'emmitouflant dans les draps qui avaient toujours l'odeur de MyungSoo sur eux, mais à son plus grand regret, ce parfum commençait à disparaître, et le cœur de SungYeol se serrait à cette pensée.  
Les soirs qui suivirent, il n'était pas rare qu'un SungJong tremblant arrive à l'appartement et partage simplement un chocolat chaud avec SungYeol.  
Cependant, ce soir-là était différent. MyungSoo était parti depuis deux semaines et demie, et le manque grandissait en lui. SungYeol ne parvenait pas à s'adapter aux fraîcheurs des nuits sans ses bras, sans être enlacés.

-** Yeol-Hyung…**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu sais, Soo-Hyung a changé.**

**\- En bien ou en mal ?**

**\- En bien, je dirai.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

La curiosité de SungYeol était piquée. Il devait en savoir plus.

**\- Comment il était, avant ?**

**\- Froid. Et il ne se souciait vraiment de personne.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

SungJong semblait hésiter à lui dévoiler un certain détail, mais finalement, il parla.

**\- Il fut une époque où il sortait avec trois personnes différentes.**

SungYeol s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud.

-** Quoi ?!**

**\- Il y'avait ces deux filles, et ce type.**

**\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Il s'est lassé. Ca a duré maximum deux mois.**

**\- Et les trois personnes savaient qu'ils avaient la même personne ?**

**\- Non. Il était très habile pour ça. Et c'est WooHyun qui a fait exploser la couverture de MyungSoo. C'était hilarant même.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- WooHyun s'est trompé dans les prénoms. Les filles étaient meilleures amies en prime.**

Il découvrait un MyungSoo horrible, qui le répugnait presque autant que le MyungSoo tireur.

**\- Et ensuite ?**

**\- Pour le mec, il a disparu de la circulation. Je crois même qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre eux. Le type, lui, espérait. Je peux te le garantir.**

Le cœur de SungYeol se serra. Mais qui était ce MyungSoo ?

-** Mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais aimé aucun des trois. C'est un homme qui avait juste des … Besoins.**

Le serveur ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas imaginer son petit ami dans les bras d'un autre ou de plusieurs autres, d'ailleurs. Le ton de SungJong était sombre et il changea radicalement quand il commença sa phrase.

**\- Mais quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il a changé du tout au tout. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec toi. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, même moi, il me faisait flipper.**

-** Et il t'a dit quoi ?** Demanda SungYeol, en feignant le détachement.

**\- Il m'a dit que tu étais un mystère pour lui.**

SungJong but un peu de son chocolat chaud.

-** Tu sais, Soo-Hyung est une personne qui n'a aucun mal à analyser une personne. Tu vois ses yeux ? Ce sont des yeux de lynx. Il peut tout savoir sur toi en un regard.**

Il planta son regard sur lui.

**\- Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lire en toi, et ça l'agaçait énormément. Rien qu'à sa façon de te regarder, je le voyais essayer, encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait.**

SungYeol sentit ses joues prendre une légère teinte de rose.

-** Puis, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, son regard sur toi a changé. Je ne sais pas s'il se rendait encore compte qu'il te suivait du regard. Et là, on vous a vu vous embrasser, et tout est devenu plus clair.**

Le serveur pencha sa tête en signe de curiosité.

**\- MyungSoo est amoureux de toi, et c'est pas difficile de deviner que c'est réciproque.**

SungJong posa sa tasse sur la petite table basse du salon, et reprit la parole, son ton bien plus mystérieux.

**\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, parce que mine de rien, je t'aime bien, Hyung. Mais j'ai un conseil pour toi.**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Ne t'attache pas trop. Hyung est novice en amour, et il pourrait très bien prendre peur et s'enfuir. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies le cœur brisé.**

**\- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?**

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé, s'inclina légèrement.

-** Bonne soirée, Hyung. A demain au travail !**

Et il sortit de l'appartement, en laissant un SungYeol à l'esprit complètement perdu. MyungSoo avait changé ? Il n'aimait pas auparavant ?  
Donc il jouait avec les gens. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il haïssait ce MyungSoo de toute son âme. Pourquoi ?  
Parce que lui-même avait été le jouet de personnes mal intentionnées.  
Et ce garçon qui avait disparu… Il avait déménagé ou … Le sang de SungYeol se glaça rien qu'à l'idée. Peut-être que lui aussi en savait trop, et que MyungSoo l'avait éliminé, tout comme il pouvait l'éliminer, lui aussi.  
SungYeol alla se coucher, une boule à l'estomac et pour une fois, il avait peur du retour de l'homme dont il était irrévocablement amoureux.

La première personne à être revenue, après trois semaines et demie, ce fut WooHyun. Il se pointa un matin au travail, et il fut accueilli avec le sourire. Il croisa le regard de SungYeol, et il lui fit un énorme sourire. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Si WooHyun était là, peut-être que MyungSoo l'était aussi ?  
La journée de travail passa, et le personnel était épuisé. SungYeol était parmi les derniers à se changer pour rentrer chez lui, puisqu'il avait donné un coup de main à SungJong avec la plonge, et il était vraiment fatigué. WooHyun entra à son tour dans le vestiaire, et s'approcha de SungYeol puis il le prit dans ses bras.

**\- C'est MyungSoo qui m'a chargé de faire ça.**

**\- Il est rentré ?**

WooHyun secoua la tête, et le sourire de SungYeol s'effaça.

-** Je me rends compte qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler depuis… Tu vois de quoi je parle ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu as du temps libre, maintenant ?**

**\- Comme MyungSoo n'est pas là, oui.**

**\- Génial. Viens, on va manger un truc.**

Ils finirent de se changer, saluèrent DongWoo et HoYa qui les observaient partir avec des yeux ronds, et ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant pas trop loin de là, et ils prirent des plats à emporter, puis ils allèrent à l'appartement de SungYeol et de MyungSoo.  
Ils s'installèrent sur la table, car apparemment, WooHyun avait pas mal de choses à dire. Ils mangeaient en même temps, et le cuisinier prit la parole.

-** Je voulais d'abord te remercier.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu n'as rien dit à SungGyu et je sais à quel point tu en as envie. Parce que je sais qu'il est odieux avec toi, et je suis au courant de votre discussion.**

**\- Il sait que tu es là ?**

**\- Oui.**

SungYeol reporta son attention sur son assiette, et le cuisinier de l'Inspirit reprit la parole.

\- **Je n'ai aucune critique à te faire par rapport à ce que tu lui as dit. Aucune. SungGyu va trop loin et je lui ai déjà dit.**

**\- Mais ?**

**\- Il agit comme ça parce qu'il a la sensation que tu lui échappes et que tu cherches à t'éloigner de lui.**

**\- C'est ridicule. Il est celui qui fait tout pour gâcher toutes ces années d'amitié.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais dire, mais il dit que MyungSoo est dangereux, mais il n'a aucune idée de ta dangerosité.**

**\- C'est vrai aussi.**

WooHyun baissa la tête sur son plat et mangea un peu, puis il reprit.

**\- Mais je ne voulais pas te remercier que pour ça.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Tu m'as aidé à retrouver un MyungSoo que je pensais avoir perdu à tout jamais.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

-** Je sais aussi la discussion que tu as eue avec SungJong, et je sais ce qu'il t'a dit. Donc tu n'es pas sans savoir à quoi ressemblait l'autre MyungSoo.**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, en attendant que le petit ami de son meilleur ami ne continue.

**\- Je me doute que tu dois le détester.**

**\- Tu n'as pas idée.**

**\- J'avais déjà des doutes, mais MyungSoo m'a raconté votre vraie première rencontre.**

SungYeol baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

**\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ta curiosité n'a pas de limite. C'est pas bon, ça.**

**\- Je sais, il me le répète à chaque fois.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu…**

**\- Je ne le fais pas exprès, contrairement à ce que tu penses ! Sauf cette fois où MyungSoo a braqué son arme sur moi.**

**\- Au départ, il te surveillait de peur que tu ne dévoiles ce que tu as vu. Mais il m'a parlé de ton insolence.**

**\- Ne pas lui montrer de signe de peur n'est pas de l'insolence.**

-** A ses yeux, si. Et tu l'as fait redescendre de son nuage noir à coup de pied aux fesses, si je puis dire. Il se pensait invincible, craint. Ca a été un choc.**

**\- Il en avait besoin.**

\- **Je ne te le fais pas dire.** Sourit WooHyun. **Il m'a parlé aussi des regards de dégoût que tu lui portais lorsqu'il revenait des missions et de la fois où tu l'as soigné alors que tu aurais pu l'achever. Lui qui croyait que le monde entier était son ennemi, tu nous l'as bouleversé. En plus, tu as pris soin de lui, et je sais que tu n'as pas cessé de le faire.**

Le regard de WooHyun était amusé.

**\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu as sauvé le mec qui est le plus capable de te tuer ?**

**\- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il a eu un nombre incroyable d'occasions où il n'avait juste qu'à appuyer sur la détente, et il ne l'a jamais fait.**

**\- Maintenant, je vais te dévoiler quelque chose qu'il m'a dit, ce soir-là, lorsque tu es tombé dans les pommes.**

SungYeol se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- **Il est allé directement vers toi, m'a demandé de ranger mon arme, et t'a serré dans ses bras avant de te soulever. Et il m'a dit « Si quelqu'un venait à le tuer, je préférerai que ce soit moi. » . C'est fou, c'est comme s'il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir un droit de vie ou de mort sur toi.**

**\- Il m'a dit un jour que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Apparemment, il veut un droit exclusif sur ma vie.**

**\- Tu dis ça avec un tel détachement.**

**\- Parce que je sais que c'est vrai, et que je m'y suis habitué.**

Le visage de WooHyun devint plus grave.

**\- Bien que je te remercie d'avoir changé MyungSoo, et de l'avoir sorti de sa froideur, j'ai un service à te demander.**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Reste sur tes gardes. Avec notre boulot, tu pourrais être en danger car il arrive très souvent que la famille cherche à se venger, et elle s'attaquerait à ce qui tient le plus à cœur aux tueurs. Auparavant, MyungSoo était sans faille… Mais plus maintenant. Tu es sa faille, et sa plus grande peur serait de te perdre.**

SungYeol le regarda avec confusion.

**\- Et SungGyu-Hyung ? Il ne craint rien ?**

**\- C'est différent avec SungGyu.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que SungGyu ne sait rien, et toi, tu en sais trop.**

C'était la vérité pure et dure, et pourtant, ça ne manquait jamais de surprendre SungYeol. Il en savait trop. Pour lui qui avait la sensation de ne rien savoir, il était le plus en danger par rapport à ce qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas savoir.

-** Pour bien faire, il aurait fallu que tu parviennes à avoir une sorte de détachement par rapport à MyungSoo. Autant un détachement physique que sentimental.**

**\- En clair, il faudrait que je ne sois pas tombé amoureux de MyungSoo.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Désolé, mais tu arrives trop tard.**

L'expression de WooHyun était indéchiffrable. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse en même temps.  
Entre temps, ils avaient finis de manger, et le cuisinier s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

-** File rejoindre SungGyu-Hyung !**

**\- Fais attention à toi. Il devrait bientôt rentrer.**

**\- Merci WooHyun.**

Il le prit dans ses bras et le regarda s'éloigner dans les couloirs, avant de fermer la porte à clé, et avant d'aller se plonger dans ses draps.  
WooHyun avait raison, mais il était déjà trop tard. SungYeol était perdu.

_**« Yet I Know That Their Goal Is To Keep Me From Falling »**_

SungYeol passa son weekend à regarder par la fenêtre au cas où il verrait une ombre tellement familière arriver en direction de l'immeuble.  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Les paroles de WooHyun et de SungJong passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était en danger. Honnêtement, il le savait depuis le début, mais le fait que les deux cuisiniers le soulignent à nouveau montrait que le danger était beaucoup plus réel qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, comment est ce que ça aurait pu en être autrement alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il sortait avec un tueur ? Qu'il ne vivrait pas de représailles ?  
SungYeol frissonna. Il espérait juste ne pas finir dans les dommages collatéraux d'une mission de MyungSoo.  
Maintenant et ce depuis le début, sa raison et ses sentiments étaient en désaccord. Sa raison lui disait de s'éloigner au plus vite de MyungSoo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais son cœur lui disait qu'il n'en était plus capable. Il avait froid sans MyungSoo, et peu importe à quel point les paroles de SungGyu étaient en accord avec ce que sa raison lui dictait, SungYeol se savait trop faible. Laisser MyungSoo, ce serait recommencer sa vie à zéro, et il savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Et même s'il tentait de se libérer du jeune homme, il savait que ce dernier le traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve.  
Et SungYeol savait qu'il serait heureux ce jour-là.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre cette semaine ! _  
_Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous prenez un peu de votre temps pour me donner vos avis. _  
_Merci ! _

_Nous en sommes à la moitié de la story ! _  
_Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, je vous le garantis ! _

_A mercredi, alors ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	16. Foolishly In Love

**\- Encore dans la lune ?** Demanda SungGyu, alors que WooHyun et lui passaient à l'appartement pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

**\- Je suis certain que tu n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que moi pendant l'absence de WooHyun.**

SungGyu ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de regarder SungYeol qui regardait encore par la fenêtre.

**\- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?**

**\- J'en suis certain.** Dit SungYeol avec conviction.

-** Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et qu'il ne reviendra pas ?**

SungYeol détourna son regard de la fenêtre et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et à la grande surprise de ce dernier, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-** J'ai confiance en lui.**

**\- La confiance ne fait pas tout.**

**\- En amour, elle est essentielle.**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de WooHyun. Alors SungYeol avait confiance en MyungSoo malgré tout ! Si ça n'était pas une belle preuve d'amour !

-** Mais sérieusement, t'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour toi ? Un avocat ? Un masseur ? Un serveur ? Je m'en tape, du moment que ce ne soit pas un type comme lui.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**\- Que tu te trouves quelqu'un de bien, comme WooHyun.**

Le serveur regarda WooHyun et son regard brillait d'amusement. Cependant, il ne contredit pas les paroles de l'aîné des garçons.

**\- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, et tu le sais aussi bien que toi.**

**\- A croire que tu aimes souffrir.**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai juste un manque de chance incroyable en amour… Enfin, ça, c'était avant.**

Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pensait à MyungSoo.

-** Comment t'as fait pour t'enticher de ce gars-là ?**

**\- Je me pose exactement la même question : Comment WooHyun a fait pour s'enticher d'un gars comme toi ?**

Les yeux de SungGyu lançaient des éclairs.

**\- C'est assez facile en fait.** Répondit WooHyun.** Il suffit de le connaître.**

**\- C'est justement pour ça que je ne te comprends pas. C'est parce que je connais SungGyu-Hyung que je dis ça !**

WooHyun éclata de rire, et SungGyu fut encore plus fâché.

-** Yah !**

Mais SungYeol reporta son attention par la fenêtre, alors que WooHyun expliquait à SungGyu pourquoi il l'aimait.  
Le serveur laissa un soupir échapper de ses lèvres, et d'un coup, la table grinça.

-** Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à cette table, SungYeol ?**

Il détourna à nouveau son regard de son poste de surveillance, et s'empêcha de sourire quand il répondit :

-** Désolé, Hyung, parfois MyungSoo est un peu incontrôlable lorsqu'on est que tous les deux…**

**\- Tu veux dire que vous avez …**

**\- Sur la table, dans le canapé du salon, sur l'évier, sous la douche, contre presque tous les murs, et dans la chambre.**

SungGyu parut outré et sortit de l'appartement sans saluer personne. Puis SungYeol éclata de rire sous le regard médusé de WooHyun.

**\- C'est vrai ?**

**\- Non, mais la réaction de SungGyu-Hyung valait vraiment le coup.**

WooHyun éclata de rire, et le salua pour aller rattraper son petit ami.  
Ah, ça faisait du bien de rire un peu !  
Cependant, ce sourire disparut à nouveau au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il tenait son téléphone très près de lui. Il avait même enfilé un haut à MyungSoo pour avoir son odeur sur lui. Elle avait quelque chose de réconfortant, et SungYeol en était dingue.

Le temps passa et SungYeol s'endormit sur cet appui de fenêtre, à observer les passants se promener tranquillement.  
La seule chose qui le réveilla, ce fut la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait doucement, et le bruit de chaussures qu'on enlève. Les sens du serveur étaient en alerte, et il se redressa un peu, les yeux encore embrumés et le corps légèrement meurtri de la position très inconfortable dans laquelle le jeune homme s'était endormi. Il se déplaça à pas de loup vers l'interrupteur pour allumer le lustre sans se faire repérer auparavant. On aurait dit un espion en mission. Si MyungSoo le voyait, il aurait certainement ri de bon cœur.  
Le bruit d'une veste qu'on enlève, et d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ce fut ce moment que SungYeol choisit pour allumer les lampes, et ce qu'il vit fit battre son cœur tellement plus vite, et il faillit se mettre à pleurer.  
MyungSoo le regardait, visiblement surpris que SungYeol était encore debout à cette heure tardive – deux heures et demie du matin, selon sa montre – et son regard se mit à pétiller.

-** Yeollie.**

Ce dernier donnait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher tant il était heureux. Soudain, il se mit à courir et sauta directement sur MyungSoo qui l'attrapa au vol, un peu surpris de l'attaque inattendue du jeune homme. Il éclata de rire lorsque SungYeol se blottit tout contre lui et commençait à l'inonder de baisers. Son parfum était tellement plus enivrant en vrai, et le serveur avait passé ses bras autour du cou de MyungSoo et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau qui s'offrait sous ses lèvres. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, la mordilla légèrement et murmura timidement un :

**\- Tu m'as manqué.**

Le cœur de MyungSoo rata un battement alors qu'il serrait SungYeol encore plus fort dans ses bras, mais il pouvait voir les rougeurs qui se diffusaient sur son visage. SungYeol était toujours très timide lorsqu'il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

**\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Mais maintenant, je ne te quitte plus.**

SungYeol releva la tête et se plongea dans ce regard qui l'hypnotisait, et qui le tenait à sa merci. Leurs visages s'approchaient doucement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser, qu'ils approfondirent avec extrêmement de délicatesse. Leurs langues se retrouvaient et dansaient à leur propre rythme. Le cœur de SungYeol allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant il était bien.  
Le baiser dura longtemps, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, SungYeol sembla prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il était et il sembla se souvenir qu'il s'était littéralement jeté sur MyungSoo, et ses joues rougirent de plus belle. MyungSoo observait ça avec amusement.

-** Hum… Désolé…**

Il l'embrassa et lui dit :

-** Je veux bien que tu m'accueilles comme ça à chaque fois.**

SungYeol planqua une fois encore sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme qui ne le lâchait pour rien au monde.

**\- Tu dois être épuisé.** Murmura le serveur.

-** Je survivrai.**

SungYeol lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait descendre et MyungSoo le relâcha.

-** Je vais prendre une douche, va te reposer, Yeollie.**

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et partit en direction de la douche. SungYeol s'allongea encore tout habillé sur le grand lit qui lui avait paru tellement froid ces derniers temps. Il était loin dans ses pensées, à presque pleurer de joie parce que MyungSoo était revenu. D'ailleurs, il ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier l'observait de l'entrée de la pièce depuis près de cinq minutes.  
Puis il aperçut l'ombre au niveau de la porte, et son regard remonta la silhouette de MyungSoo pour croiser son regard. Il pétillait de malice, et SungYeol en eut le souffle coupé, comme toujours. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, et le détailla de la tête au pied alors que SungYeol faisait pareil. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. MyungSoo ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son bassin. Il pouvait admirer sans problème le torse du jeune homme. Et il adorait ça.  
MyungSoo était à présent face à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres d'écart. Ses deux mains glissèrent le long du torse de SungYeol.

**\- Je connais ce haut.** Dit MyungSoo.

SungYeol baissa le regard et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi avec le haut de MyungSoo sur le dos. Il parut un peu gêné.

**\- Et je veux le récupérer.**

Les mains du jeune homme ôtèrent le haut gênant et le lança dans un coin quelconque de la pièce. Il laissa à présent ses mains se promener sur le torse de SungYeol, le faisant frissonner de bien-être au passage. Les mains de SungYeol elles-mêmes se promenaient sur le torse de MyungSoo, et remontèrent jusqu'aux cheveux encore un peu mouillé du jeune homme.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un lent baiser qui devint passionné. Les mains de MyungSoo se glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon de son amant, et en un tour de main, ce dernier se trouva sans. Il brisa le baiser et murmura :

\- **Tu m'as vraiment vraiment manqué, tu sais.**

SungYeol saisit sa main et la posa au niveau de son cœur. MyungSoo captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Les mains du serveur s'affairèrent sur la serviette indésirable et elle finit comme le pantalon de SungYeol, quelque part dans la pièce. Un sourire malicieux et furieusement sexy aux yeux de MyungSoo se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- **Et si tu me montrais à quel point, Myung ?**

Un immense sourire ravageur apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui enlevait lentement le dernier morceau de tissu qui était toujours présent sur le corps de son amant.

**\- Tu l'auras voulu.**

Et il souleva SungYeol pour que ses longues jambes s'enroulent autour de lui. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, et MyungSoo se montra déterminé à lui prouver qu'il lui avait manqué.

Le soleil se leva, et SungYeol était certain d'une chose : Il avait beaucoup manqué à MyungSoo. Il avait dormi une petite heure en plus de ce temps qu'il avait passé sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il s'était extirpé avec difficulté des bras de MyungSoo, et il se traînait dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier avait tenu sa promesse : Personne ne pourrait rater le retour de MyungSoo, à présent. Sous la douche, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur son cou d'une couleur rouge, et il dut se résoudre à mettre un haut pas très chaud, qui, heureusement, avait un col roulé. Il allait encore se faire taquiner aujourd'hui, et pas seulement à cause de son cou, mais aussi à cause de la façon dont il marchait.  
Il finit de s'habiller et ne put s'empêcher d'aller déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de MyungSoo avant de partir travailler. Après tout, il lui avait horriblement manqué, et c'était aussi une façon pour lui de se rassurer : MyungSoo était bien rentré. Ce dernier, encore à moitié endormi, tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de SungYeol pour qu'il ne parte pas, mais il fallut toute la volonté du monde au serveur pour s'en extraire. Il se rendit au travail avec la tête dans les nuages. Il salua DongWoo et HoYa qui le fixaient étrangement. SungYeol était comme d'habitude à côté de la plaque, et c'était toujours un spectacle amusant à voir. Cependant, cette fois, il y'avait quelque chose en plus. Ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux, comme s'il était le programme télévisé qu'ils préféraient le plus au monde.  
SungJong et WooHyun apparurent au même moment, et saluèrent le duo qui leur répondit de façon absente. Ils regardèrent la même chose qu'eux et SungYeol sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce.

**\- Oh… Salut !** Leur sourit-il.

Cependant, aucun ne répondit. DongWoo parla avec HoYa.

-** Il est fascinant, n'est ce pas ?**

SungJong plissa les yeux, et remarqua :

**\- On est presque au mois de mai. Qui porterait encore des cols roulés ?**

SungYeol haussa les épaules.

**\- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon armoire.**

WooHyun le regarda avec un air amusé.

-** Ne serait-ce pas parce que mon charmant ex-colocataire est revenu ?**

Le serveur prit une teinte de rouge supplémentaire, et le cuisinier s'approcha pour tirer le col roulé vers le bas. SungJong roula des yeux, DongWoo et HoYa furent pris d'un fou-rire.

**\- Voila une confirmation.**

Puis, une fois qu'ils se furent tous calmés, chacun alla à son poste, et WooHyun le fixait toujours avec un air amusé sur le visage. L'expression d'une personne qui en savait long et ça ne manquait pas de mettre SungYeol mal à l'aise.  
La démarche de SungYeol faisait beaucoup rire DongWoo et évidemment, ça ajoutait à la bonne humeur du restaurant, et aussi à la gêne que ressentait le deuxième serveur. SungGyu vint rendre une petite visite aussi à WooHyun, et il lança un regard courroucé à son meilleur ami. Il le prit à part.

\- **Il est revenu**, je suppose.

-** Oui.** Sourit SungYeol.

\- **Il n'aurait pas pu attendre avant de te … faire subir ça ?**

**\- Je ne dirai pas que j'ai SUBI quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Il savait que tu travaillais aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher !**

**\- Je pense surtout que c'est SungYeol qui n'a rien fait pour le repousser.**

Les deux tournèrent la tête et virent WooHyun qui les regardait.

-** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si SungYeol avait été sagement endormi dans son lit à l'heure où MyungSoo est rentré, et non pas en train de surveiller par la fenêtre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.**

Les joues du serveur virèrent au rouge tomate, et DongWoo arriva à l'endroit où ils étaient encore tous ensemble.

-** Il y'a moins de clients, vous pouvez rester là. Mais il y'a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, SungYeol.**

**\- Fais le venir ici.**

**\- D'accord.** Répondit DongWoo avec un énorme sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, MyungSoo arriva à leurs côtés. SungYeol passa directement ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme qui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sans se soucier du regard assassin que SungGyu lui adressait, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

**\- Comment tu vas ?**

**\- Je vais bien.** Lui sourit SungYeol.

**\- Et il irait encore mieux si tu ne l'avais pas torturé toute la nuit !** Râla SungGyu.

**\- Non, pas toute la nuit…** Murmura SungYeol, mais cela passa inaperçu.

-** Quelle torture est plus douce que l'amour ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

WooHyun éclata de rire et MyungSoo tapa dans sa main tendue. SungGyu se fâcha encore plus.

**\- De l'amour ? Tu étais bestial, tu veux dire ? Regarde le pauvre, il ne sait même pas marcher convenablement !**

**\- Tu étais là pour nous observer, peut-être ?** S'énerva légèrement le jeune homme.

**\- Non, mais…**

**\- A moins que tu ne saches pas ce qu'est quelque chose de bestial ? Laisse WooHyun te le montrer ce soir, et crois-moi, tu ne seras vraiment pas capable de te lever de ton lit, mon cher SungGyu-Hyung.**

Il vira au rouge tomate, alors que MyungSoo déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. SungGyu quitta l'endroit non sans avoir volé en vitesse un baiser à WooHyun et lancé un dernier regard noir à MyungSoo. Le cuisinier ne tarda pas à retourner en cuisine, non sans leur avoir fait un clin d'œil après avoir murmuré :

-** J'espère que vous n'avez pas vraiment cassé la table, cette fois.**

MyungSoo lança un regard curieux à SungYeol qui éclata de rire.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ?**

**\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.**

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et SungYeol retourna travailler alors que MyungSoo rentra à l'appartement.  
Le reste de la journée, le serveur était toujours sur son petit nuage. DongWoo, dans un élan de bonne humeur, le prit dans ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le vestiaire en train de se changer. Il s'amusa aussi à tirer sur son col roulé, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Tous repartirent chacun leur tour, et SungYeol fut heureux de voir que MyungSoo l'attendait à la sortie du boulot.  
Cependant, ils ne marchèrent pas côte à côte. Le jeune homme avait insisté pour porter son petit ami jusqu'à l'appartement, car il avait à présent pitié de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à chaque pas par sa faute. Evidemment, SungYeol n'avait pas intérêt à refuser, il s'était contenté d'enrouler ses longues jambes autour de son petit ami, et ses bras étaient autour du cou de ce dernier. Les passants les regardaient étrangement, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait réellement. Une fois que la porte de l'appartement fut ouverte, il le reposa doucement au sol, mais ne le relâcha pas pour autant.

-** Joyeux retour chez toi.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent alors que MyungSoo avait toujours ses bras autour de lui. SungYeol se pressa jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui faire quelque chose à manger, et le jeune homme préparait la table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et allèrent dans le canapé où SungYeol finit par s'endormir. Les bras de MyungSoo autour de sa taille, ses lèvres qui déposaient occasionnellement un baiser sur la joue, le cou ou les lèvres de SungYeol, ses mains qui étaient enlacées avec les siennes.  
SungYeol se sentait incroyablement bien. C'était comme s'il était en sécurité… Oui, en sécurité dans les bras d'un tueur qui avait déjà son cœur en otage.

_**« But Nothing's Greater Than The Rush That Comes With Your Embrace »**_

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Merci pour les reviews ! _  
_Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire ! _

_Je dois vous dire que la partie "Légère" de la fic se termine avec ce chapitre. _  
_Préparez vous à ce que la partie plus "sombre" commence ^^ _

_D'ailleurs, elle commencera samedi... _

_Qu'est ce que vous dîtes d'un triple update un peu spécial, samedi ? _

_A plus tard alors :) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx  
Myinahla_


	17. Danger Imminent

Quelques temps passèrent, et ils étaient à la moitié du mois de Mai. Les clients venaient toujours aussi fidèlement au restaurant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, DongWoo et HoYa fermèrent le restaurant pendant quelques jours. Lorsqu'il leur demanda la raison, un énorme sourire fendit le visage de DongWoo qui lui expliqua qu'HoYa voulait qu'ils passent un weekend romantique ensemble pour leur six ans ensemble. Ce même énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol. Il s'imaginait déjà passer des années et des années dans les bras de MyungSoo, vieillir ensemble.  
Cependant, WooHyun et MyungSoo étaient encore tous les deux partis en mission, et SungGyu s'ennuyait. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment seul avec son meilleur ami, et SungYeol trouva que ce fut une excellente idée d'aller se promener seul avec SungGyu. Ce dernier fut ravi de ne pas se retrouver seul, et ils se promenaient.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux garçons rirent ensemble, et c'était comme si leur amitié était intacte. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant qu'ils adoraient tous les deux, et parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme avant. Ils allèrent faire du shopping, et tout se passait incroyablement bien…  
Jusque ce moment précis où SungYeol sentit une soudaine douleur dans le ventre, et quand il y mit sa main, un liquide rouge la recouvrait entièrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut son propre sang. SungGyu poussa un hurlement à ses côtés, et les jambes de SungYeol le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux au sol et il entendait la voix de SungGyu.

**\- Oh mon dieu, Yeol ! Yeol ! Tu m'entends ?!**

Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol cimenté et il sentit quelqu'un tenir sa main. Il devina que c'était SungGyu.

**\- Tu m'entends ? Surtout, ne t'endors pas, tu m'entends ?!**

Il y'avait du désespoir et de la panique dans sa voix.

-** Concentre-toi sur ma voix, d'accord.**

Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et SungGyu devait être en train de pleurer. Sa voix tremblait et se cassait.

-** L'ambulance est en route.** Dit une voix derrière.

-** Tu as entendu, Yeol ? Tu vas t'accrocher, hein ? Promet le moi.**

SungYeol avait ses paupières fermées, et il faisait tout son possible pour les ouvrir.

**\- Il est inconscient.** Dit une autre voix derrière.

-** Non, il ne l'est pas !** Se fâcha SungGyu.

SungYeol avait mal. La balle était encore là, il le savait. Sa propre respiration était saccadée, et il commençait à avoir froid. Très froid.  
Ce n'était pas le même froid que lorsque MyungSoo était absent. Il était pire, plus mordant, et beaucoup plus inévitable. Ses vêtements étaient trempés dans son propre sang et la voix de SungGyu commençait à s'effacer. Elle n'était plus qu'un murmure et les bruits extérieurs étaient très brouillons.

**\- Yeol, si tu m'entends, serre ma main. Fais-le, s'il te plait…**

En réunissant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, SungYeol fit de son mieux pour bouger sa main. Il entendait la supplication dans la voix de son meilleur ami, et il entendait ce dernier lui caresser les cheveux, tenter de le rassurer. Mais il avait peur. SungYeol, lui, n'avait pas peur.  
Il était terrifié.

-** C'est bien, Yeol ! Tu peux le faire !**

Il entendit une alarme, des pneus qui étaient forcées de freiner, deux portes qui s'ouvraient sans aucune délicatesse. Des bruits de pas précipités, et la main de SungGyu disparut de la sienne.

-** Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?**

Ce fut la dernière chose que ses sens le laissèrent percevoir.  
L'image de MyungSoo en train de lui sourire fut la dernière chose qu'il vit alors qu'il sombrait dans la noirceur la plus totale.

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Que quelqu'un arrête cette torture, c'était vraiment insupportable !

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

**\- Il reprend connaissance !** S'exclama une voix.

Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas arranger sa douleur.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se précipitaient vers le lit, et il sentit une main sur son front. Une main tiède, rassurante. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et il vit les yeux si particuliers de son meilleur ami qui le fixait, avec inquiétude et soulagement. La lumière était trop forte pour lui, il les referma quelques instants, sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se fendre en deux tellement la douleur était intense.  
Mais sa douleur à la tête n'était en rien comparable à celle qui trônait dans son ventre. Des infirmières semblaient être en train de s'affairer autour de lui, alors que la main de SungGyu s'était glissée dans la sienne et ne la quittait jamais. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, les infirmières dirent quelque chose à l'attention de SungGyu et ce dernier sembla se lever et s'incliner. Puis il revint se placer à ses côtés.

-** Yeol ?**

Après un énième effort pour ouvrir ses yeux, il y parvint.

-** Tu me vois ?**

Il hocha la tête.

\- **T'as vraiment mauvaise mine, Yeol.**

La main de SungGyu lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- **J'ai mal…** Murmura SungYeol.

-** Chuut, ne parle pas. Tu es trop épuisé pour ça. Rendors-toi.**

Il hocha faiblement la tête, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repartir au loin, la main de SungGyu toujours présente dans la sienne.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il y'avait du grabuge autour de lui.

**\- S'il te plait, calme-toi. Il va bien, il se repose. Ne le réveille pas !**

**\- Il va bien… Il va bien ?! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?**

**\- MyungSoo, calme-toi !**

\- **Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que mon petit ami s'est fait tirer dessus en pleine rue ?!**

MyungSoo ?  
SungYeol ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et vit WooHyun et SungGyu en train d'essayer vainement de calmer un MyungSoo qui était entré dans une colère noire.

**\- T'énerver ne changera rien à la situation et tu le sais !**

Il semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

**\- Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure.** Révéla SungGyu, et MyungSoo cessa de bouger.

-** C'est vrai ?**

**\- Oui, mais il était épuisé alors il s'est rendormi peu de temps après. Il est hors de danger. S'il te plait, calme-toi !**

SungYeol referma les yeux, doucement. La douleur ne diminuait pas. Une autre douleur venait de l'envahir, une toute nouvelle.  
Il avait mal pour MyungSoo.  
Il tenta de réunir toutes ses forces pour pouvoir parler et rouvrir les yeux.

-** Myung ?**

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors que MyungSoo, WooHyun et SungGyu étaient encore en train de se prendre la tête à tenter de calmer le petit ami de SungYeol. Tous eurent les yeux braqués sur lui, et il fit son possible pour maintenir les siens ouverts.

**\- Myung …**

Il vit l'expression faciale du jeune homme passer de la colère noire à de la tristesse. Il s'approcha en vitesse du lit alors que SungYeol lui tendait sa main. Il avait besoin de lui.

-** Yeollie…**

**\- J'ai froid.**

**\- Ca va aller, je peux te l'assurer.**

La respiration de SungYeol était difficile, douloureuse. Les mains du jeune homme caressèrent doucement le visage de son petit ami, et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Cependant, le visage du blessé devint mouillé en quelques secondes.  
MyungSoo pleurait.  
SungYeol réunit un maximum de force et leva ses mains jusqu'au visage de son petit ami et essuya lentement les larmes avec ses pouces.

**\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que j'allais bien, alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Il baissa le regard et posa sa tête sur le torse de SungYeol, entre ses deux pectoraux.

-** Parce que c'est de ma faute, ce qu'il t'est arrivé.**

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Myung.**

**\- Si, c'est vrai.**

Le regard du jeune homme changea à nouveau.

**\- Je te promets que je te vengerai.**

MyungSoo entra à nouveau dans une colère noire mais avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un nouveau baiser rempli d'amour et de chagrin sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.  
SungYeol tourna son attention vers WooHyun.

\- **Rattrape-le et empêche-le de faire une bêtise, je t'en supplie.** Avait-il dit dans un souffle.

Il hocha la tête et partit sans attendre.  
Puis SungYeol sentit SungGyu revenir à ses côtés.

-** Ne t'inquiète pas, il va le rattraper.**

Les paupières du blessé étaient lourdes, mais il luttait.

**\- Ca fait combien de temps ?**

**\- Environ dix-huit heures, Yeol.**

**\- Déjà ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête.

-** J'avais peut-être tort à propos de MyungSoo, Yeol.**

Il avait toute l'attention du blessé sur lui, et il continua quand il vit qu'il l'écoutait.

-** Il est vraiment amoureux de toi.**

**\- Je l'aime aussi, tu sais…** Dit difficilement le blessé. **Même si je ne lui ai jamais dit à voix haute.**

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- **Crois-moi, il le sait.**

Un silence s'installa.

\- **Endors-toi, Yeol, ce sont les médicaments qui font effet.**

**\- Myung…**

**\- Quand tu te réveilleras, il sera là. Je te le promets.**

Il se laissa convaincre par les paroles réconfortantes de SungGyu et il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il était seul dans la chambre. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et il se disait que c'était surement dû à sa plaie. Il tourna la tête et vit que la nuit noire avait remplacé le doux soleil de la journée.  
Des infirmiers se promenaient dans les couloirs, et SungYeol respirait doucement. MyungSoo était-il revenu ?  
Visiblement non. Il se sentit déçu, car il avait vraiment espéré que son visage serait la première chose qu'il verrait en se réveillant.

**\- Vous êtes éveillé, enfin !** Dit une infirmière en passant la tête dans la chambre.

SungYeol se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle.

**\- Votre ami a du partir lors de la fin des heures de visites. Il a fait un scandale car il refusait de vous laisser seul ici. Après ce qui vous est arrivé, je comprends parfaitement sa réaction.**

Il ne parlait toujours pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit, après avoir allumé la grande lampe de la pièce.

**\- Je dois vérifier votre plaie.**

Il hocha la tête, et elle regarda. Elle ne fit pas la moindre grimace, mais SungYeol en fit une. Sa plaie était beaucoup plus moche que celle de MyungSoo à l'époque.

**\- La balle est ressortie, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

Elle alla dans le couloir et prit de quoi s'occuper de la plaie.

-** Ca va piquer un peu.**

Un peu… SungYeol avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le brûler vivant !  
Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-** Vous allez devoir rester ici une bonne semaine, selon le médecin. Il est tard, vous devriez vous rendormir un peu. Je suis certaine que votre ami sera là dès l'heure d'ouverture des portes aux visiteurs.**

Il hocha la tête, et elle sortit de la salle en éteignant la lampe.  
Il ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir aussi facilement. Il avait à nouveau perdu l'habitude de dormir seul. Il n'avait pas la chaleur réconfortante et protectrice de MyungSoo autour de lui, et il ne sentait pas sa respiration apaisée dans son cou alors qu'il dormait.  
Mais que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, il le protégeait avec tout ce qu'il avait. Mais WooHyun lui avait parlé de familles qui font des représailles. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?  
Son cœur chavira lorsqu'il repensa aux larmes de MyungSoo qui inondaient son si beau visage. Cette image le hantait à présent, tout comme les lèvres de ce dernier laissaient une marque indélébile et invisible sur lui. Il allait le venger ? Mais SungYeol n'avait pas besoin d'être vengé à cet instant précis. Il avait simplement besoin de MyungSoo à ses côtés, il avait besoin de sa main dans la sienne, de ses mots réconfortants. De ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
De son amour pour le réchauffer. Parce qu'il avait froid.  
Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, mais SungYeol trouvait qu'elles brillaient beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Et il se souvenait qu'avec MyungSoo, ils aimaient regarder les étoiles quand ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués. Et que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils les atteignaient, là-haut, tout là-haut, là où personne ne pourrait jamais les déranger, dans la perfection de leur bulle de bonheur.  
Les minutes paraissaient des heures, et la seule personne qui occupait les pensées de SungYeol, c'était MyungSoo.

**_« And In This World Of Loneliness, I See Your Face »_**

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et SungYeol tenta de déjeuner. Mais avec la plaie, la nourriture repassait plus vite qu'elle n'était ingurgitée. D'après les médecins, c'était tout à fait normal. Il fallait que le corps s'habitue à ce qu'il croit toujours être une agression extérieure.  
Les heures des visites commencèrent et comme l'infirmière lui avait dit, à la seconde près, SungGyu entrait dans la salle, et se précipita vers le lit.

\- **Comment tu te sens ?**

-** Un peu mieux.**

**\- T'as mangé ?**

**\- Essayé. Mais échoué.**

**\- Oh… Ca va revenir, ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- T'es pas censé être au boulot ?**

**\- Tu veux que je reparte ?** Demanda SungGyu.

\- **Non !**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. SungYeol avait pratiquement crié sa réponse. Il s'installa tranquillement aux côtés du blessé.

-** Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pris ma matinée.**

**\- C'est gentil.**

Un léger silence entre eux, alors que SungGyu s'installa plus confortablement et approcha son siège encore plus du lit.

-** Comment vont WooHyun et Myung ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Ils ne sont pas encore revenus.**

**\- Tu crois que Myung a vraiment tenté de me venger ?**

-** J'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que s'ils ne sont pas rentrés, c'est que ça a surement quelque chose à voir avec ça.**

SungYeol baissa la tête.

-** Je suis certain qu'il viendra te voir assez vite. Il avait l'air complètement désespéré quand il est entré dans la chambre, après que j'aie prévenu Hyun.**

**\- Hyun ? Quel mignon petit surnom !** Remarqua SungYeol, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

**\- Tu as ton Myung, j'ai mon Hyun. C'est tout, petit Yeollie.**

Ils se sourirent.

-** La morphine fait bien effet.**

**\- La plaie doit être horrible.**

**\- C'est vrai.**

**\- Tu sors à la fin de la semaine, c'est ça ?**

**\- Plus que six jours, selon le médecin qui est passé, il y'a une demi-heure.**

En compagnie de SungGyu, le temps passa à vitesse éclair, et ce dernier ne cessait de s'excuser d'avoir été incapable de voir cela venir, et il lui dit aussi que s'il avait pu, il aurait préféré échanger leurs rôles, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un – faible- coup dans l'épaule.  
Rapidement, Il dut partir travailler, et SungYeol fut seul pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que DongWoo et HoYa n'apparaissent. L'autre serveur coinça SungYeol dans un câlin à lui en briser les os, tout en pleurant légèrement sur son épaule. Puis HoYa lui parla calmement et parvint à libérer SungYeol de son emprise.

**\- Je suis désolé… Mais je suis tellement bouleversé par ce qui t'es arrivé, Yeol ! Mon collègue de travail toujours à l'ouest…**

Et DongWoo pleura de plus belle dans les bras d'HoYa.

**\- Je savais que j'aurai dû t'interdire de venir.** Lui dit-il, tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la tendresse du moment qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cependant, DongWoo le fit et se précipita à nouveau sur le lit.

\- **Ta blessure te fait mal ?**

**\- Non, ça va.**

Il poussa un soupir qui n'était pas des plus discrets. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux près du lit, et ils lui tinrent compagnie, en évitant les sujets qui blessent. Au bout d'une heure, ils s'en allèrent.  
La journée passa relativement vite, puisque SungYeol regarda beaucoup la télévision, entre deux visites de SungGyu et du drôle de duo. SungJong aussi est venu, et est parti aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, étant particulièrement paniqué et bégayant énormément. Son comportement troublait vraiment le blessé qui se demandait s'il ne savait pas des choses qu'il ignorait...

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment génial de votre part ! _

_Je vous explique : Les trois updates SPECIAUX, c'est 1 chapitre sur Love VS Hate 3, 1 partie de Le Pacte, et enfin 1 partie de Bleeding Love ! _  
_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ! _

_Sinon, je trouverai une façon de me rattraper ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	18. A l'Hôpital

Le soir tomba et MyungSoo n'était pas venu. Il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis trop longtemps au goût de SungYeol. Il devenait très triste, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était bloqué dans ce lit d'hôpital.  
Quelques minutes avant la fin des heures de visite, une personne se faufila dans la chambre de SungYeol, et le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. MyungSoo s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le lit, et il déposa directement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami à qui il avait tant manqué.

-** Ecoute, Yeollie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je ne suis pas supposé être là.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- J'ai dérapé… Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ça.**

SungYeol regardait ses lèvres bouger et il avait parfaitement compris que MyungSoo ne voulait pas en parler plus en détail. Alors il saisit l'arrière de sa nuque et l'embrassa avec passion. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqués, et il ne pouvait s'en lasser. Quand ils les brisèrent, les mains de MyungSoo glissèrent sur le cou du blessé.

-** Et ta plaie, elle ressemble à ça ?**

**\- Elle est … Tu peux attendre que je sorte d'ici pour que je te la montre ?**

**\- D'accord, d'accord.**

Il lui caressait doucement la joue et ses yeux reflétaient l'amour qu'il lui portait.

**\- Je suis tellement désolé qu'une chose pareille te soit arrivée.**

**\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai survécu, tu vois.**

**\- C'est quand tu ne fais rien de mal que tu me fiches le plus la trouille, Yeollie.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et MyungSoo s'approcha de la porte.

-** Ne parle pas de ma venue à qui que ce soit, d'accord ?**

**\- D'accord.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce. Le cœur de SungYeol se remit à battre beaucoup moins vite. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Il était un peu – comprenez beaucoup- en manque de son petit ami.  
Alors comme ça, il avait dérapé, mais à quel point ?  
Le blessé préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Quelque chose de plus joyeux, comme la sensation qui restait des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, les médicaments faisant effet.

Une routine s'installa pendant cette semaine. La journée, SungYeol avait des visites d'un peu tout le monde et à quelques minutes de la fin des heures de visites, MyungSoo s'introduisait dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser, et prendre de ses nouvelles. Et ces quelques minutes apportaient une bouffée d'air frais au jeune homme qui avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir sortir de cette chambre dans laquelle il commençait à suffoquer.  
La veille de la sortie du jeune homme de l'hôpital, WooHyun était venu le voir seul. Cela surprit SungYeol qui ne fit aucune remarque… ou du moins, il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire.

-** Salut Yeol !**

**\- Hey WooHyun. T'es tout seul ?**

**\- SungGyu travaille. Il ne peut venir que le matin.**

**\- Je sais, faudra que je le remercie d'ailleurs.**

**\- Pour quoi ?**

**\- Parce qu'il est là pour moi…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sinon il mentirait en disant que MyungSoo ne l'était pas. Et SungYeol n'était pas doué du tout en mensonge. Ca se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure.  
WooHyun lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- **Je ne peux pas t'expliquer la raison de l'absence de ton petit ami ici. Dès que tu seras sorti, si tu le veux, je t'expliquerai.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Bref, je suis venu te parler seul à seul déjà pour savoir comment tu te sentais ?**

**\- Ca va mieux.**

**\- C'est rassurant. En tous cas, tu nous as, à tous, collé une sacré trouille.**

**\- C'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à me faire tirer dessus.**

**\- Non, bien sur que non, pas sur ce coup-là.**

SungYeol roula des yeux suite à l'allusion du cuisinier.

**\- Mais c'est du passé, non ?**

**\- Sache que, quoi que tu fasses, ton passé te rattrapera toujours.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à me reprocher…**

Le regard que lui lança WooHyun était plus qu'équivoque.

-** A part ça !**

**\- Je sais, ce n'est pas toi qui a quoi que ce soit à te reprocher.**

**\- Ah …**

**\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de ça.**

SungYeol fit la moue, mais ça n'atteignit pas WooHyun une seule seconde.

-** Mais je présume que tu n'es pas venu me parler que de ça.** Réfléchit le blessé.

Soudain, le cuisinier lui parut beaucoup plus nerveux.

-** Oui…**

Il se mit à se tordre les mains, et le blessé lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore plus du lit, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre – non pas qu'il y'ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre, mais c'était par mesure de sécurité. Il fit ce qui lui était demandé et reprit la parole.

-** La situation est dangereuse à présent, beaucoup plus qu'il y'a deux semaines et tu es en danger, toujours, mais SungGyu l'est aussi. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est probablement qu'un avant-goût de ce qui peut vous attendre… nous attendre.**

SungYeol hocha la tête, comprenant la gravité de la situation.

-** Donc… Tu ne peux pas retourner à ton appartement, SungYeol.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai toute ma vie là-bas ! Et tu veux que j'aille où ?**

**\- Avec MyungSoo, on a trouvé un endroit où vous planquer le temps que les affaires se calment.**

**\- Tu veux que je disparaisse de la circulation pour un moment ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mais ça va pas ?! J'ai un boulot, j'ai une vie…**

**\- Et si tu refuses, d'ici peu, tu n'en auras plus.**

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche. Les yeux de WooHyun étaient très sérieux, presque froids. L'inquiétude était visible sur ses traits faciaux.

-** Et tu ne seras pas seul. SungGyu sera là avec toi.**

**\- SungGyu ne sait rien, tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir sans broncher ?**

**\- Evidemment que non…**

**\- Donc tu vas devoir lui dire.**

**\- Oui…**

Le cuisinier baissa la tête, visiblement très nerveux.

\- **Il t'aime. Ca lui prendra du temps, mais il acceptera surement.**

**\- Il aurait dû être comme toi, Yeol.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**\- Tu connais la situation depuis le début, et pourtant, tu es heureux avec MyungSoo. J'ai peur que SungGyu ne soit pas aussi indulgent.**

**\- Comme je viens de te le dire, laisse-lui du temps. Dans les premiers temps, je refusais que MyungSoo me touche, et il m'arrivait de le menacer avec ce qui me passait sous la main…**

**\- Sérieusement ?**

**\- Tu t'attendais à ce que notre relation soit facile dès le départ ?**

**\- Hé bien… Euh … Oui ?**

**\- Non, je lui en ai voulu.**

Le regard un peu noir de SungYeol se changea en quelque chose de plus sombre.

-** Et ensuite, le temps passe, et les sentiments naissent et tu es coincé dans le dilemme. Tu as beau lutter, on ne lutte pas contre des sentiments sans devenir un autre… Et je ne pouvais pas tenter de m'éloigner de lui, il était tout le temps là… Et quand il ne l'était pas, je le ressentais. Et son comportement a changé aussi. Il a cessé d'utiliser son … Hum… Pouvoir sur moi pour gagner mais il a trouvé une autre méthode, et je suis devenu accro à ses baisers, et …**

Les joues de SungYeol devinrent toutes rouges et il toussa.

**\- Enfin, tu as compris où je voulais en venir.**

**\- Amadouer les personnes avec du chocolat, il n'y avait vraiment qu'entre vous deux que ça pouvait marcher, ce genre de choses.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-** Il t'a raconté ?**

**\- Le lendemain même. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne regrettait rien.**

**\- Et puis, tu nous critiques, mais je suis certain qu'avec Gyu-Hyung, tes talents de cuisiniers ont dû être mis à l'épreuve.**

**\- C'est vrai…**

Il regarda l'heure.

-** Je dois aller voir SungGyu, mais je ne lui dirai rien pour l'instant… Pas avant ta sortie.**

Il lui fit un sourire.

\- **Et dès demain, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton Myung. En attendant, repose-toi bien !**

Et il sortit de la pièce.  
Quelques heures passèrent et MyungSoo vint se glisser dans la chambre alors que SungYeol faisait une petite sieste. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et cela réveilla le blessé aussitôt.

-** Tu sors demain, d'après mes calculs ?**

**\- C'est exact. En fin de matinée.**

**\- Je viendrai te récupérer.**

Ils se sourirent, et MyungSoo s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

-** J'ai vu WooHyun tout à l'heure.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Il m'a raconté.**

La mine du jeune homme s'assombrit.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté au juste ?**

**\- Aucun vrai détail. Juste que je ne peux plus être à l'appartement.**

**\- On a trouvé l'endroit où vous allez être, ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Mais qui te dit que je vais accepter ?**

Le regard de MyungSoo se mit à briller sous le défi.

-** Ne me force pas à utiliser mes pires armes pour te faire accepter.**

Ils se défiaient du regard, et SungYeol se redressa et vola un baiser à MyungSoo qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-** Ca veut dire oui ?**

**\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.**

**\- Evidemment que je serai là. Tu me vois survivre sans toi ?**

**\- Sans difficulté… Aie ! On ne tape pas un blessé !**

**\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, alors.**

Il grimaça et embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-** A demain matin, alors !**

Et il sortit de la salle. SungYeol s'allongea et ferma les yeux, en souhaitant être le lendemain le plus vite possible. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _  
_Je suis heureuse de voir que le triple update vous a plu ! _  
_Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'en ferai d'autres ;) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Exceptionnellement, je posterai une partie vendredi et une autre samedi, car je n'en posterai pas mercredi prochain ! _

_Donc... A vendredi ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	19. Dans La Planque

Le lendemain, il ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Ses affaires étaient dans un sac, et SungGyu, WooHyun et MyungSoo étaient venus le sortir de l'hôpital. Il signa des papiers et fut enfin autorisé à sortir de là. C'est avec une joie difficilement contenue qu'il remit enfin un pied dehors, où le vent tapait ses joues et lui faisait un bien fou. Ils montèrent dans deux voitures, et là, SungYeol apprit que MyungSoo avait un permis de conduire.

\- **Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu me fais marcher ?**

**\- Littéralement, oui. Sinon, non.**

**\- Tu as le permis alors pourquoi on rentrait à pied ?**

**\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'un trajet à pied durait plus longtemps ?**

**\- Si, mais …**

**\- Au départ, c'était par pur sadisme pour toi… Mais après, c'est juste devenu un temps pour nous de passer plus de temps ensemble.**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Y'avait-il quelque chose que MyungSoo ne savait pas faire ?  
Ah si, la cuisine. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, soit il faisait brûler le plat, soit il était immangeable car trop salé, trop ceci ou trop cela.  
Ils se garèrent devant un grand portail. Ils sonnèrent à l'entrée, et le portail s'ouvrit. Les voitures entrèrent à l'intérieur de la grande cour et ils s'arrêtèrent au plus près de la porte. Ils descendirent et SungGyu et SungYeol échangèrent un regard. Mais où est ce qu'ils étaient ?  
L'endroit était truffé de caméra et soudain, une personne sortit de la maison. Ils ne purent cacher leur surprise quand ils virent qu'HoYa les attendait de pied ferme.

-** Pile dans les temps.**

**\- Quand on a un marché, on le tient.** Dit MyungSoo.

-** Très bien.**

Il invita tout le monde à l'intérieur.

-** Tant que le danger rôde, il vaut mieux vous savoir en sécurité.**

**\- Le danger ? Quel danger ?** demanda SungGyu.

HoYa fixa WooHyun.

**\- Il ne sait pas ?**

**\- Je … J'attendais le bon moment pour lui dire…**

**\- Me dire quoi ?**

**\- Maintenant est le bon moment, je crois. MyungSoo, SungYeol, suivez-moi.**

Ils suivirent le Directeur des Ressources Humaines de l'Inspirit, qui les fit descendre des escaliers et ils arrivèrent à une sorte de propriété privée sous-terraine. Il ouvrit une grande porte en bas des escaliers, et il leur montra une des plus belles demeures qu'ils avaient vus de leur vie.

-** Personne ne peut se douter de l'existence de cet endroit. Je présume qu'il sera en sécurité.**

**\- Merci, HoYa.**

**\- Attends une minute. HoYa sait ?**

MyungSoo hocha la tête.

-** Et DongWoo aussi ?**

**\- DongWoo est comme toi, SungYeol. Sauf qu'HoYa ne tue pas. Il se contente de nous informer.**

La bouche de SungYeol forma un O parfait. S'il s'attendait à ça !

-** Et SungJong est un espion de notre camp dans un autre.**

**\- C'est pour ça qu'il paraissait si nerveux parfois ?**

**\- Quand ?**

**\- Hum, on en parlera plus tard.**

MyungSoo continua à le fixer, mais SungYeol ne dit rien.

-** Il est ronchon car il ne dort pas beaucoup. Il est en danger permanent, lui aussi.**

L'appartement sous-terrain était très spacieux.

-** Il y'a de la place pour au moins dix personnes, là dedans !**

**\- On est beaucoup à s'y planquer quand les choses se compliquent.**

SungYeol regardait partout autour de lui.

**\- HoYa ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Comment est ce que tu as fait pour avoir tout ça ?**

**\- Disons simplement qu'à l'heure où MyungSoo et WooHyun claquent tout leur fric pour des nouvelles armes ou je ne sais quoi, je mettais l'argent de côté. C'est ma résidence cachée.**

**\- Cachée ?**

**\- L'agence où nous … Travaillons n'est pas au courant de l'existence de cet endroit.**

Il hocha la tête.

-** Voila votre chambre, à toi et à SungGyu.**

MyungSoo fit la moue.

-** Il est blessé, Soo. Aie pitié de lui.**

**\- Mais même si on fait rien, je peux quand même dormir à ses côtés !**

**\- Dans les premiers temps, puisque SungGyu ne semble pas au courant, il aura besoin de SungYeol à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il n'accueillera plus WooHyun avec une envie furieuse de le faire passer par la fenêtre, on pourra renégocier. Ta chambre est juste à côté. Tu la partageras avec WooHyun qui aura surement des bleus à l'âme.**

**\- D'ailleurs, où est ce qu'ils sont ?**

**\- Dans une chambre à l'étage.**

D'ailleurs, ils ne tardèrent plus à entendre des cris à l'étage.

-** Voila, maintenant, il sait.**

Et HoYa les laissa là, alors qu'il aidait WooHyun à descendre SungGyu. Il était mis sur l'épaule du cuisinier, et soudain, ils entendirent HoYa parler à une voix qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien : DongWoo.  
Ils descendirent tous les marches et HoYa prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière eux. WooHyun déposa SungGyu au sol, et ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas déterminé vers SungYeol, et le saisit par le poignet.

-** Viens, on s'en va.**

**\- Hyung…**

**\- Ne vois-tu pas qu'on va se faire tuer si on reste ?**

**\- Non, Hyung. On va se faire tuer si on sort.**

SungGyu fixait son meilleur ami bizarrement.

-** Qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore ?**

**\- Beaucoup trop de choses.**

WooHyun tenta de glisser ses mains autour de la taille de SungGyu qui fit un bon et manqua de le gifler.

-** Je vais tout t'expliquer…**

DongWoo leur fit un sourire et prit SungGyu dans ses bras. Il était visiblement terrifié.

-** Venez, on va dans notre chambre temporaire.**

**\- Je ne veux pas rester ici.** Râla l'aîné des garçons.

**\- Mais tu n'as pas plus le choix que nous.**

**\- Si, si je romps avec WooHyun, je ne crains plus rien.**

**\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?**

Le meilleur ami du serveur glissa un regard vers WooHyun qui le fixait, le regard meurtri, le cœur piétiné.

**\- Je ne sais pas …**

SungYeol passa ses bras autour du cou de MyungSoo, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et entraîna son meilleur ami et DongWoo dans une pièce. Les lits étaient beaux, grands, et la pièce en elle-même faisait à la fois la taille de la cuisine cuisine et de la salle-à-manger salon de SungYeol. Ils laissèrent SungGyu se poser sur un lit alors qu'il commençait à pleurer. Les deux garçons le prirent dans leur bras, et attendirent patiemment qu'il se calme.

\- **Tu savais… pour WooHyun ?** Demanda SungGyu à SungYeol.

Il hocha la tête.

-** Génial, même mon meilleur ami me trahit.**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi. J'ai juste refusé de briser ton bonheur.**

**\- Et attendre qu'il se brise tout seul, tu crois que ça diminue la douleur ?**

**\- J'ai jamais prétendu à ça. Ce n'était pas mon rôle de te le dire.**

**\- Parce que me laisser être avec lui alors qu'il est potentiellement dangereux, tu crois que c'est ton rôle ?**

**\- Potentiellement dangereux ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà tenté de te faire du mal, Hyung ?**

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

**\- Non.** Répondit à sa place SungYeol.

DongWoo prit la parole pour la première fois.

-** La principale différence entre toi et SungYeol, c'est que toi, tu n'as rien à craindre de la part de l'homme que tu aimes.**

Le regard de SungGyu passa d'un serveur à un autre. Il pointa SungYeol du doigt.

**\- Je savais que MyungSoo était dangereux ! Et pourtant, tu … Aish, mais tu es suicidaire, ma parole ?!**

Il roula des yeux.

-** La situation a changé.**

**\- Oui, elle a tellement changé qu'il a commis un véritable massacre pour lui.** Dit DongWoo.

-** Quoi ?!** S'exclamèrent les deux meilleurs amis en chœur.

DongWoo parut surpris.

-** Il ne vous en a pas parlé ? Oh la gaffe…**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-** On évoquera ça plus tard. SungYeol est dans la situation où il est parce qu'il en sait trop. Tu ne sais rien, donc tu es dans une sécurité partielle.**

**\- Partielle ?**

**\- On est jamais trop sur.**

Les deux étaient pendus aux lèvres de DongWoo. Il montrait une face de sa personnalité qui les étonnait tous les deux. Il était loin, le DongWoo tout sourire, prêt à faire des câlins à tout le monde et qui voyait le monde avec des petits lapins et des arcs en ciel partout. Ce DongWoo là était affreusement sérieux, ses yeux plissés de concentration, et il paraissait tellement plus mature.

-** SungGyu, raconte-nous ta rencontre avec WooHyun.**

Il prit la parole alors. Ils apprirent alors que c'était tout à fait par hasard que SungGyu et WooHyun s'étaient rencontrés. SungGyu cherchait un bon restaurant et avait vu une publicité pour l'Inspirit. Par curiosité, il y est allé avec ses collègues de travail, puisque son meilleur ami était trop occupé pour venir avec lui – Un regard noir fut lancé audit meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel – et il avait dégusté un plat tout à fait différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il avait alors demandé à DongWoo – qui à cet instant précis avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux – qui était le cuisinier, et il salua le talent du nouveau cuisinier de l'Inspirit. Ils auraient dû se rencontrer ce jour-là si WooHyun n'avait pas eu tant de travail. Mais SungGyu ne lâcha pas l'affaire et venait souvent à ce restaurant dont les plats étaient si bons.  
Cependant, ce fut lorsqu'il se promenait seul dans le grand marché de Séoul qu'il rencontra WooHyun, sans savoir qu'il était le cuisinier du fameux restaurant. Ils voulaient tous les deux le même produit, et comme il n'en restait qu'un, ils ne pouvaient pas le partager.  
Finalement, aucun des deux n'eut ce produit, mais ils eurent tellement plus que ça par la suite. WooHyun sembla avoir eu un coup de cœur pour lui, et SungGyu devait avouer qu'il n'était pas resté de marbre face au jeune homme. Par la suite, SungGyu continuait à venir manger à l'Inspirit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le jeune homme sortir des vestiaires du personnel et se rendre directement en cuisine. Il avait commandé son plat auprès de DongWoo, et le goûta. Il demanda à voir le cuisinier, et pour une fois, ce dernier accepta de le rencontrer.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungGyu lorsqu'il raconta leur surprise commune lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus de façon plus formelle, cette fois. A la fin du repas, SungGyu avait demandé l'addition, et ce que DongWoo lui tendit venait directement de la cuisine… Et ce n'était pas l'addition, mais le numéro de WooHyun. Ce fut donc SungGyu qui l'appela en premier, et ils organisèrent une sortie ainsi. Et petit à petit, les sentiments se formèrent mais comme aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment si c'était de l'amour ou une simple attirance, ils avaient décidés de ne pas chercher plus loin et de profiter du moment – SungYeol eut simplement l'air outré lorsqu'il entendit cette partie-là – et ensuite, c'est devenu beaucoup plus sérieux pour être ce que c'était jusqu'à il y'avait quelques minutes.

-** Ah oui… Que retient-on de cette histoire, SungYeol ?** Demanda DongWoo.

-** Que WooHyun n'a pas agi par intérêt mais par amour.**

DongWoo ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme.

-** C'est bien, tu as tout compris.**

Il rit un peu et écarta la main de DongWoo de ses cheveux. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- **Et si tu nous racontais la tienne, SungYeol ?**

**\- Pas la peine, je la sais déjà. Monsieur était tellement maladroit qu'il a failli se faire écraser par une voiture et …**

La voix de SungGyu se mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit que DongWoo secouait la tête et que SungYeol fuyait son regard.

**\- Quoi, c'est pas vrai ?**

Son meilleur ami garda le silence.

-** SungYeol !**

**\- D'accord, je t'ai menti, je suis désolé.**

**\- Raconte-lui la vraie histoire.**

DongWoo aussi semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en paraissait. SungYeol prit sa respiration et fit promettre à SungGyu de ne pas l'interrompre. Il le fit avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, et SungYeol leur raconta tout, sans rien omettre. Il voyait l'expression faciale de son meilleur ami changer au fur et à mesure du récit, de la frayeur jusqu'à l'ennui, de la colère à la tristesse. Et lorsque le récit de SungYeol se fit plus tendre, ses yeux semblaient refléter une certaine douceur. DongWoo, lui, sourit à ce passage.

-** Et donc, vous deux, c'est vraiment de l'amour ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Mais il a un droit de vie ou de mort sur toi, c'est ça ?**

**\- Exact.**

SungGyu se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit.

-** C'est une histoire de dingue !**

Puis les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers DongWoo et réclamèrent son histoire à lui. Un étrange grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
L'histoire était qu'HoYa était le premier employé que le père de DongWoo avait embauché. Par la suite, il avait forcé le jeune homme à cesser ses études de management pour apprendre les ficelles du métier, car il pensait que l'expérience valait mieux que les études. Il s'était approché de ce garçon mystérieux qu'était HoYa et il était tombé amoureux simplement du jeune homme à qui il avait caché son rôle véritable dans l'entreprise. HoYa semblait s'amuser à accepter ses avances puis à les repousser. DongWoo en eut marre et il l'avait suivi. C'était là qu'il avait assisté aux premières rencontres du groupe. WooHyun et MyungSoo l'avaient repéré et ils avaient tous les deux leur arme braqué sur lui, qui demandait simplement après HoYa. Son comportement sembla les chambouler un peu, et ils firent venir le jeune homme qui pâlit lorsqu'il l'avait vu là, encadré par les deux meilleurs tireurs de l'agence. Il avait pris le jeune homme à l'écart et était parvenu à le faire partir sans aucune embrouille.  
Le lendemain, pour les remercier, il avait proposé un boulot à MyungSoo et WooHyun aussi, mais seul MyungSoo avait refusé, car il préférait continuer à voler de travail en travail car ça lui donnait un sentiment de liberté. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec eux, et HoYa avait cessé de le repousser.  
La fin du récit de DongWoo fut accueillie par un grand silence. SungYeol fut le premier à réagir.

-** Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.**

**\- Pareil.**

DongWoo leur fit un immense sourire.

\- **Mais j'ai une question.** Dit SungYeol au bout d'un moment.

-** Laquelle ?**

**\- Puisque tous les employés étaient au courant de tout ça, pourquoi tu m'as fait embaucher ?**

SungGyu aussi parut intéressé par la réponse. Le serveur ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-** Parce que j'ai su à la minute où je t'ai vu que tu étais différent et que les choses allaient changer. Je ne savais simplement pas quoi, mais je savais que tu devais rester à l'Inspirit. Et le fait que tu sois le meilleur ami de SungGyu-Hyung confirma mes soupçons.**

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de SungYeol.

\- **Et puis, tu as changé notre MyungSoo. Alors j'avais raison.**

Les joues du serveur rosirent légèrement.

\- **J'ai une question aussi.**

**\- Pose là, Hyung.**

**\- Pourquoi vous êtes restés avec eux ?**

Ils échangèrent un regard et le silence se fit quelques instants.

**\- Pour ma part, au départ, j'ai pas trop eu le choix. Il s'est immiscé dans ma vie, et je prétendais être son petit ami… jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus à me forcer pour le faire. Et je sais que ce que je vais dire, ça va être cliché, mais … Ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir avec un simple baiser, je ne l'avais jamais encore ressenti avec aucun de mes ex.** Avoua SungYeol.

-** Parce que j'étais amoureux.** Dit simplement DongWoo.

SungGyu se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

**\- Alors vous êtes tous les deux restés… Par amour ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pourquoi avoir choisi l'amour sur la raison ?**

**\- Si tu ne donnes pas une chance à ce type sur toute la population qui arrive à faire battre ton cœur très vite, alors peut-être que tu passeras à côté de l'homme de ta vie.** Raisonna DongWoo.

-** Et qu'est ce que ta vie sans amour ?**

SungYeol se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

\- **Gyu-Hyung, on a pas eu la chance de tomber amoureux d'une personne qui aurait pu nous permettre de vivre une vie normale. Parce qu'il faut que tu saches que ça ne sera pas pour nous.**

Il abaissa son regard pour qu'il soit au même niveau que celui de SungGyu.

\- **Nous, on a dut faire le choix de la raison ou du cœur, et on a choisi le cœur. DongWoo a surement une meilleure idée que moi de ce qui nous attends, et avec le coup de feu que je me suis pris, je dois te dire que j'ai aussi ma petite idée. Notre vie ne sera plus jamais la même et même si tu quittes WooHyun, tu perdras tout. L'homme dont tu es amoureux et qui t'aime en retour, et aussi ta vie, parce qu'une fois qu'on sortira de là et qu'ils auront fait le lien entre WooHyun et toi, c'est fini.**

**\- Dans notre malheur, on a de la chance.**

Ils tournèrent la tête vers DongWoo qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- **Laquelle ?**

**\- On est tombé sur des hommes qui sont aussi amoureux de nous et qui sont capable du meilleur comme du pire pour nous.**

**\- Très bien. Alors je peux demander à WooHyun de quitter son boulot ?**

**\- Surtout pas.** Répondit calmement le serveur le plus âgé.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que s'il quitte le boulot, il se fait tuer. Il en sait trop, encore plus que SungYeol, et WooHyun n'aura pas le temps de quitter le local de l'agence qu'il ne sera déjà plus en vie.**

Un frisson parcourut le dos des deux garçons.

-** C'est pour ça que MyungSoo te disait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer son passé, SungYeol.**

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et SungGyu se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

-** Et comment je choisis, moi ?**

DongWoo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**\- C'est tout simple. Tu choisis entre une vie malheureuse et seule qui sera de toute façon courte… Ou une vie avec ton cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, des lèvres sur les tiennes qui te murmurent des mots d'amour, des bras qui t'enlacent et une forme de bonheur dans ton malheur. Mais si tu trouves toujours le choix compliqué, on ne peut rien faire pour toi.**

Et il sortit de la chambre.  
SungGyu observait SungYeol qui regardait aux alentours tout en faisant les cent pas.

\- **SungYeol ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Est-ce que tu peux quitter la pièce ? Tu me files mal au crâne à tourner en rond.**

Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé alors que SungGyu était allongé sur le lit. Il ferma doucement la porte, et marcha jusqu'à la source des voix. Il s'approcha des garçons qui étaient assis dans un salon très spacieux, et tous relevèrent la tête quand ils le virent arriver.

-** Pourquoi t'es déjà sorti de la chambre ?**

**\- Monsieur ne supporte pas quand je fais les cent pas.**

SungYeol porta son regard sur WooHyun qui n'avait pas l'air en forme.

\- **Comment il va ?** Demanda ce dernier.

-** Tu t'inquiètes de son état alors qu'il t'a rejeté comme un malpropre ?** S'étonna MyungSoo.

D'ailleurs, les bras de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de SungYeol et le forcèrent à s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Evidemment, le jeune homme se laissa faire.

-** Il va… Ecoute, on avait jamais dit que ça allait être facile. Ca fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, et lui cacher ça pendant si longtemps, c'est …**

**\- SungYeol…**

**\- Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai eu de la « chance » car je savais dès le départ à quoi m'attendre avec l'idiot sur lequel je suis assis.**

**\- L'idiot sur lequel tu es assis ?** Répéta MyungSoo.

SungYeol tourna la tête vers lui et hocha la tête, l'air le plus innocent possible.

-** Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

Il roula des yeux alors que malgré la menace, MyungSoo le rapprocha encore plus de lui.

-** Et tu l'as mis dans une position où il n'a pas d'autres choix que se voir choisir entre une mort malheureuse avec le cœur brisé, ou une mort tout aussi malheureuse avec le cœur rempli de doutes car il est amoureux d'un tueur.**

**\- Tu l'es bien aussi.**

**\- Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je le savais depuis le début, étant donné que MyungSoo, au départ, parlait surtout avec son flingue braqué sur moi.**

Les yeux de WooHyun, DongWoo et HoYa s'écarquillèrent.

-** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**\- Quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, ou qu'il tentait de m'intimider, il sortait son arme.**

Tous braquèrent leur regard sur MyungSoo.

**\- Quoi ? Il fallait bien que je trouve une méthode pour le faire taire. Et tu crois que c'était sympa de me menacer avec une batte de baseball quand je suis venu la première fois dans ton appartement…**

**\- Sans y avoir été invité, bien sur. A une heure tardive de la nuit, à siffler tout le vin de mon frigo.**

**\- Il fallait juste que je garde un œil sur toi. T'es tellement étrange qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut te passer par la tête.**

**\- Et il t'a frappé avec la batte ?** Demanda WooHyun, curieux.

-** Non, il me l'a pris des mains.** Bouda SungYeol.

-** On croirait presque que tu regrettes…** Remarqua MyungSoo.

SungYeol sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-** Sans commentaire.**

**\- Ne dors plus les deux yeux fermés quand je suis dans le coin, Lee SungYeol.**

Les autres aux alentours roulèrent des yeux.

-** Mais quand est ce qu'il a cessé de te menacer avec son arme ?**

**\- Quand il s'est rendu compte que je savais le désarmer avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et MyungSoo les assassinait du regard.

**\- Voyez vous ça, Kim MyungSoo, le tireur le plus redoutable de l'agence, désarmé par un simple civil.** Rit HoYa.

-** SungYeol n'est pas un simple civil. Je le soupçonne d'avoir des super pouvoirs.**

**\- Non, mais tu vas croire toutes les conneries qu'il te raconte ?**

**\- Du moment qu'il me les dit dans le creux de l'oreille, oui.**

**\- C'est fini, il est mordu.**

**\- On croirait un chiot inoffensif, pas un tireur presque d'élite.**

DongWoo éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur les jambes d'HoYa. Puis SungYeol se leva.

**\- Il faudrait qu'on fasse à manger. J'ai faim, moi !**

**\- Tu sors de l'hôpital, SungYeol, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser cuisinier ?**

Il hocha innocemment de la tête.

\- **Oh qu'il est mignon !** Dit MyungSoo en lui pinçant la joue.

WooHyun se leva.

\- **Je vais m'en charger.**

**\- Merci WooHyun !** Sourit SungYeol.** Moi, je vais aller voir SungGyu.**

Le visage du cuisinier s'assombrit mais il hocha la tête. SungYeol se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-** Ca va aller. On va le pousser vers toi à nouveau.**

**\- Yah ! Lâche-le tout de suite !**

**\- Jaloux ?**

**\- Non, j'aime juste pas qu'on touche à ce que j'aime le plus.**

**\- Je vous l'avais dit, un vrai petit chiot… Mais avec une arme. Ca fait de toi un gros chien de garde.**

SungYeol relâcha WooHyun et se pressa vers MyungSoo. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ce dernier se calma.

-** Maintenant, je vais voir Gyu-Hyung.**

Et il se libéra doucement de son petit ami après quelques petits baisers, et il se pressa vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son meilleur ami allongé sur son lit.

-** Va-t'en. Je ne veux voir personne.**

**\- Dommage, je suis là.**

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui vint s'installer juste à côté de lui. Un silence les entoura. SungYeol saisit la main de son meilleur ami.

-** Tu es cinglé, tu le sais, SungYeol ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Tu sors avec un tueur et tu me conseilles de faire pareil.**

**\- Ce n'est pas qu'un tueur, faut voir plus loin que cette façade, Gyu-Hyung.**

**\- Pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'elle.**

Un autre silence, alors que SungYeol approcha son meilleur ami de lui, et le laissa pleurer doucement sur lui. Il lui frottait doucement le dos.

-** Tu aurais dû t'éloigner, SungYeol.**

**\- Ne recommence pas…**

**\- Maintenant que je sais que j'avais raison, tu vas en entendre parler, crois moi !**

Il soupira et SungGyu commença sa litanie sur le danger que MyungSoo représente, sans oublier de mentionner un quelconque détail, et SungYeol ne l'écoutait même pas. Il avait la tête dans les nuages.  
La porte s'ouvrit et DongWoo apparut.

**\- Je crois que tu pourrais lui dire ça en revêtant un costume de Pikachu et en dansant du flamenco en parlant en russe, il ne t'écouterait pas plus, tu sais.**

SungGyu fit la moue.

-** Quoi que tu dises, tu ne pourras rien changer à la situation, Hyung.** Reprit DongWoo.** SungYeol est amoureux, et pas qu'un peu d'après ce que je peux voir. Il a fait son choix, et même si je penserai aussi à ta place qu'il est complètement cinglé, et qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner de MyungSoo avant qu'il ne soit blessé, tu ne peux rien changer.**

L'autre serveur posa sa main sur l'épaule de SungGyu.

\- **Et lui rappeler qu'il est cinglé ne changera rien. Il est amoureux, et c'est réciproque. Tu perds ton temps et ton énergie. Sinon, sur une note plus joyeuse, est ce que tu as faim ?**

**\- C'est WooHyun qui fait à manger ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Non, j'ai pas faim.**

Les deux serveurs soupirèrent à l'unisson. DongWoo saisit la main de SungYeol et l'entraîna avec lui.

\- **Réfléchis-bien, cette situation est absolument énervante.**

Et ils quittèrent la pièce. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table, et secouèrent la tête à WooHyun qui avait des yeux tristes.

**\- Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire. Ca ne se fera pas en quelques heures, mais je parle de jours, de semaines, peut-être même de mois.**

Ils se mirent à manger, et tous se reposèrent dans le canapé, en regardant la télévision. SungYeol s'endormit, blotti contre MyungSoo. Sa chaleur lui avait tant manqué !  
Quand il se réveilla, il entendit des cris, surement des objets qui étaient lancés, et tous avaient un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

-** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

La main de MyungSoo caressait doucement ses cheveux, en les passant dedans par moment et massant son crâne.

\- **C'est rien. WooHyun essaie de s'expliquer avec SungGyu.**

Il hocha la tête. Le téléphone de MyungSoo se mit à sonner, et SungYeol s'écarta pour le laisser répondre.

\- **C'est l'agence.** Dit simplement le jeune homme.

Simultanément, les téléphones d'HoYa et celui de WooHyun – que ce dernier avait laissé en plan – sonnèrent. SungYeol se redressa et se rendit vers la chambre où des cris se faisaient entendre.

**\- WooHyun ! Ton téléphone !**

Ce dernier sortit de la chambre et partit.  
SungYeol se permit d'entrer dans la chambre et vit SungGyu, assis dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes recroquevillées et il sanglotait doucement. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta comme ça, mais SungGyu finit par s'endormir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et WooHyun réapparut, légèrement livide. SungYeol lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il se contenta de s'avancer dans la pièce, et souleva SungGyu pour l'allonger sur le lit, et il le serra contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de réconfort.  
SungYeol sortit de la chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et se rendit dans le salon. Lui aussi devint livide quand il vit que MyungSoo semblait blessé. Il accourut à ses côtés, et son petit ami tentait de le repousser. Cependant, il était plus fort.

-** Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?**

**\- L'agence a appris ce qu'il avait fait… Et il a été puni.**

**\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?**

Personne ne répondit à sa question.

**\- Va le soigner, SungYeol.**

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, alors qu'il entraîna son petit ami avec lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, et il le força à s'asseoir. Il ôta son haut, et il eut un haut-le-cœur quand il vit diverses plaies sur son torse, causées par des lames de couteau.

-** Ils sont juste passés en surface, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.**

**\- Tais-toi, MyungSoo, et laisse-moi te soigner.**

Il s'attaqua à chaque plaie avec une infinie douceur mais il voyait MyungSoo grimacer. Ils y passèrent une heure, car il était aussi légèrement blessé à ses mains et à ses jambes.

\- **Mon dieu, Myung…**

**\- Je ne regrette rien.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ?**

Il garda le silence. Les deux sortirent de la salle de bain, et rejoignirent HoYa et DongWoo qui parlaient rapidement à voix basse. Les deux posèrent un regard extrêmement inquiet sur MyungSoo.

-** WooHyun t'avait dit que c'était de la folie.**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Mais tu l'as fait quand même.**

**\- Oui.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

\- **Et maintenant, vois dans quel état tu es.**

**\- Ce qu'ils ont fait à SungYeol ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Ce que tu as fait à l'époque où c'est arrivé à DongWoo, tu ne te souviens pas ?**

SungYeol regarda DongWoo.

\- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Tu ne lui as pas dit, MyungSoo ?**

**\- Pas besoin de l'inquiéter avec ça.**

Il passa la main sur la joue de son petit ami et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-** Va te reposer, tu as l'air horrible.**

**\- Viens avec moi, alors.**

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Ils allèrent dans la même chambre où SungGyu et WooHyun se reposaient paisiblement. Cependant, le tireur ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de tenir l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. C'était après tout le seul moment où depuis qu'il savait, il ne le repoussait pas.  
MyungSoo et SungYeol ne parlèrent pas, ils se contentèrent de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs mains étaient reliées et le tireur s'endormit sous le regard de son petit ami. Les quatre garçons finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

_Coucou ^^_

_Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, n'est ce pas ? ^^_  
_Et aussi des réponses à vos questions !_

_Alors, quelles sont vos réactions ? Etes vous surpris ou vous vous en doutiez ?_

_Haha, vous êtes gâtés cette semaine : Trois chapitres ! _

_J'ai un peu avancé dans le prochain chapitre de Love VS Hate 3, donc d'ici quelques jours, vous pourrez le lire ^^ _

_Voila... Et merci pour vos reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez le temps de me donner vos avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ^^  
_

_Donc à demain ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	20. L'histoire de MyungSoo et WooHyun

Trois semaines passèrent, et alors que MyungSoo dormait paisiblement sur le lit à côté de SungYeol, SungGyu pleurait encore comme une madeleine. Il était perdu, et il ne trouvait pas la solution. La porte s'ouvrit, et WooHyun entra. SungGyu s'éloigna le plus possible de lui, et pourtant, son petit ami s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui, mais ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il était toujours livide lorsqu'il regardait MyungSoo.

**\- J'aurai peut-être dû m'interposer pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi blessé.**

**\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne regrettait rien. Et il est guéri maintenant.**

WooHyun hocha la tête, et SungYeol s'était redressé.

**\- WooHyun, qu'est ce qu'il a fait de si terrible pour que ça lui soit arrivé ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**\- S'il te plait… J'ai le droit de savoir !**

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

**\- On était en mission quand SungGyu m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui t'était arrivé. On l'a fini en vitesse, et on est allé se changer comme à chaque fois, et on est venu vous voir à l'hôpital.**

SungYeol écoutait attentivement et il pouvait deviner que SungGyu aussi.

-** Quand il t'a vu allongé sur le lit et qu'il a vu le sang sur les vêtements de SungGyu et sur les tiens, il a pêté un câble. Il … il a quitté la chambre et je suis parti à sa suite. Il… était comme fou, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'arrêter, je t'assure !**

SungYeol hocha la tête.

\- **Mais… il a trouvé qui t'avait fait ça, et il …**

**\- Arrête d'utiliser des gants avec moi et dis-moi la vérité.**

**\- Il les a tous tué, un par un. Et quand il a trouvé celui qui t'a tiré dessus, il…**

WooHyun cessa de parler quand MyungSoo se redressa net et pointa son arme sur lui.

-** Pas un mot de plus, WooHyun ou j'appuie sur la détente.**

Les yeux de SungGyu sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

**\- Il a le droit de savoir.**

**\- Non, WooHyun. Pas tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.**

**\- Myung, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à savoir ça.**

**\- Je veux savoir.**

MyungSoo détourna le regard de WooHyun pour croiser le regard de SungYeol.

-** Je t'ai déjà dit que ta curiosité n'était pas ta meilleure qualité.**

**\- Mais puisque ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir.**

**\- Non.**

La main de SungYeol glissa jusqu'à la main qui tenait l'arme.

-** Lâche-ça.**

**\- Pas question.**

**\- Myung…**

**\- SungYeol, arrête ça !**

Les deux se livraient un combat de regard, et le serveur grimpa sur les jambes de MyungSoo et l'arme de ce dernier se retrouva braqué sur lui.

\- **Si tu dois tirer sur quelqu'un, alors, c'est sur moi.**

Trois « **QUOI ?!** » se firent entendre. SungGyu, dans un coin de la pièce se releva et tenta d'avancer vers eux, mais WooHyun l'en empêcha en le retenant par la hanche et en l'attirant plus près de lui.  
MyungSoo regardait SungYeol comme s'il avait une deuxième tête qui lui poussait, et ce dernier était calmement sur ses jambes, alors que l'arme était braquée au niveau du cœur du serveur.

**\- A quoi tu joues ?**

**\- J'ai demandé à WooHyun, donc je veux savoir. Donc je suis la personne à blâmer. Donc si tu dois tirer sur quelqu'un, tire sur moi.**

SungYeol fit un geste et prit l'arme des mains de MyungSoo. Il fit un autre mouvement et le chargeur de l'arme tomba au pied du lit. MyungSoo planqua sa tête dans le torse de SungYeol et murmura des excuses. Ce dernier le força à se rallonger et l'embrassa, puis il descendit des jambes de son petit ami, et il s'installa à nouveau à ses côtés.

**\- Mais tu es MALADE ?!**

SungYeol tourna la tête vers SungGyu qui était furieux après lui. WooHyun le retenait.

**\- Il aurait pu te tuer !**

**\- Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait.**

**\- Il avait son arme braquée sur toi !**

**\- Parce que je l'y ai forcé.**

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

\- **Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse tirer sur WooHyun ?**

SungGyu ne répondit pas et dans la tête de SungYeol, il savait qu'il ne le voulait pas. L'aîné des deux garçons se leva et quitta la pièce.

«**_ Yet Everyone's Looking Round Thinking I'm Going Crazy,_**  
**_Maybe, Maybe »_**

WooHyun regarda SungYeol et hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. MyungSoo se contentait d'écouter, sans parler. WooHyun se leva et sortit aussi de la pièce.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu saches.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu sembles oublier qui je suis.**

**\- Kim MyungSoo, l'homme que j'aime. Quoi d'autre ?**

**\- Kim MyungSoo, le tueur.**

Le regard du jeune homme reflétait une tristesse profonde.

**\- Et je ne peux pas changer mon passé, mais si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas laissé le boss me sortir de là où j'étais.**

Et là, MyungSoo parla sans s'arrêter et SungYeol eut la réponse à ses questions. Il se contenta de s'allonger à ses côtés et de poser sa tête sur son bras.  
Il apprit ainsi que WooHyun et lui étaient amis d'enfance, qu'ils venaient tous les deux des coins pauvres de Séoul. Ils avaient passés leur enfance ensemble, et qu'un beau jour, leurs parents avaient disparus dans l'incendie de leur immeuble. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à la rue, mais ils s'étaient promis de venger leurs parents. Pendant leur adolescence, alors qu'ils se promenaient, les deux garçons avaient trouvés qui était la personne qui avait causé l'incendie. Evidemment, c'était une personne riche, et les deux savaient qu'un mauvais trafic se déroulait dans l'immeuble incendié. Ils l'entendirent parler par téléphone d'un certain marché qu'il avait conclu avec un homme, et qui lui avait donné rendez- vous dans une ruelle. La fameuse ruelle. Ils se contentèrent de le suivre, et ils trouvèrent une arme. Une seule arme à feu. Ils la saisirent et continuèrent leur chemin. L'homme s'arrêta et attendit. Là, après une discussion avec WooHyun, les deux sortirent de l'ombre et WooHyun pointait l'arme sur l'homme.  
Cet homme éclata de rire et se moquait visiblement d'eux, car WooHyun tremblait beaucoup et donc sa prise sur l'arme n'était pas correcte. Les deux garçons lui crachaient leur haine à la figure et l'homme, lui, riait.

SungYeol ne coupa pas son petit ami, même quand ses poings se serrèrent et que son regard s'assombrit. MyungSoo continua :

L'homme avait tenté de frapper WooHyun, et il lui avait fait lâcher l'arme. Il se croyait en position de supériorité, mais MyungSoo saisit l'arme et la pointa directement vers son crâne. L'homme ne cessait pas de rire, et leur montrait clairement qu'il ne les prenait pas au sérieux. Que le fait que l'immeuble ait brûlé ne soit qu'une horrible tragédie, mais il continuait à rire en le disant. Au bout de cinq minutes, il en venait même à dire que les deux jeunes n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, et que rapidement, ils iraient les rejoindre, car c'est comme ça que les racailles dans leur genre finissaient. Et là, MyungSoo ne tint plus et il appuya sur la détente. La balle atteignit l'homme en pleine tête et il s'effondra. WooHyun regardait lui-aussi, en s'accrochant au haut qui tombait en pièce de MyungSoo.

\- **Oh bon sang ! Tu l'as tué !** Avait murmuré WooHyun en un souffle.

MyungSoo regardait simplement le corps inerte de l'homme.  
L'affaire aurait pu en rester là si un autre homme n'avait pas été dans le coin. Il les applaudit.

\- **Eh bien, merci jeunes hommes. Voici un travail que je n'aurai pas à accomplir moi-même.**

Il observa le corps.

\- **Tu ne l'as pas raté. C'est quoi ton nom ?**

**\- MyungSoo.**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- WooHyun.**

**\- MyungSoo, WooHyun, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. J'ai plus d'ambitions pour vous deux.**

Et cette nuit-là, MyungSoo et WooHyun sortirent de la rue et eurent un petit appartement à eux deux, tout frais payé par l'homme. Il leur payait aussi de quoi manger, et en échange, ils lui rendaient des petits … services.  
Avec le temps qui passait, WooHyun s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine alors que MyungSoo ne savait même pas faire cuire un œuf. Il avait décidé de faire des études, et séchait parfois les cours pour faire les petits services, lui aussi. MyungSoo, lui, n'avait pas d'ambitions. Il vivait au jour le jour, et était devenu le meilleur tireur de l'agence.  
Un jour, l'attitude de WooHyun avait changé. Il était amoureux, il lui disait. MyungSoo l'avait insulté d'imbécile, mais son ami d'enfance ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait la tête dans les nuages. Alors je l'ai épié, parce que j'étais curieux moi aussi de savoir pourquoi l'amour le rendait comme ça. Et je l'ai vu, en train de parler avec SungGyu. Les yeux pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait vu revivre.

Tout en l'écoutant, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol. MyungSoo tourna son regard vers son petit ami. Il vit qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Il reprit la parole :

\- **J'avais jamais cru que je verrai WooHyun ainsi, moi qui le connaissais depuis toujours. Et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas jaloux.**

**\- Et ensuite ?**

MyungSoo lui raconta alors que les mois passaient, mais il avait interdit à WooHyun de lui présenter SungGyu. Moins il en savait, mieux il se portait. Il apprit qu'il n'était au courant de rien du tout, et que WooHyun ne comptait rien lui dire car c'était trop dangereux, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause du poids de son passé… Parce qu'il était un monstre. Ce soir-là, ce fut une des rares fois où MyungSoo avait pris conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ça le dégoûta, mais il était incapable de faire machine arrière. Seul WooHyun avait le droit à un peu d'humanité, mais pas lui. C'est ce qu'il croyait du moins…  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'un garçon un peu trop curieux et qu'il se sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, incapable de tuer quelqu'un.

SungYeol comprit qu'il parlait de lui, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours curieux. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il sut alors que ce soir-là, quand MyungSoo est rentré chez lui, il avait croisé le regard de WooHyun, et ce dernier lui avait fait un énorme sourire. Il ne lui dit rien, et vit simplement qu'il avait l'air irrité. Il roula des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait arrivé lorsqu'il avait touché l'homme ? C'était quoi cette sensation ?  
Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'Inspirit dans l'espoir de déjeuner et ensuite de pouvoir parler à WooHyun, mais autre chose retint son attention, et il en oublia les raisons pour lesquelles il était venu. Il lut la plaque avec le nom de la personne.  
SungYeol.  
Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que ce garçon avait que les autres personnes qu'il avait abattu à sang froid n'avaient pas. Sa propre curiosité le poussa à en savoir plus. Ainsi, il l'épia aussi, et vit où il vivait. Un soir, il l'attendit là, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que le garçon le rembarrait lui, qui avait une arme prête à l'emploi sur lui ! Il s'incrusta alors dans son appartement et fut réellement surpris de l'audace du jeune homme lorsqu'il le menaça avec sa batte de baseball. Il lui prit des mains et braqua son arme sur lui. Et lorsqu'il avait touché sa peau, il l'avait ressenti une fois encore, ce sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.  
Cependant, il avait déjà assisté à l'assassinat d'une personne qui en savait trop puis à l'assassinat de l'homme qui lui avait tout dit : Le traître comme l'avait appelé le boss. Et comme MyungSoo ne voulait pas finir comme lui, il se devait de surveiller ce SungYeol. Alors il en vint à passer plus de temps avec ce jeune homme qui avait d'innombrables occasions de le tuer et qui ne le faisait pas.  
WooHyun avait passé un bras autour de son cou, et lui avait dit que lui aussi était amoureux. Il l'avait ignoré. Comme si l'amour, c'était ça ? Et comme si MyungSoo, LUI, pouvait le ressentir !  
Le soir où SungYeol s'éloignait de lui, et qu'il l'avait insulté de monstre, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais il se senti blessé jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas la vérité ? Peut-être qu'il était beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne le pensait.  
Le temps passait, et le soir où il l'avait soigné et n'avait pas porté sur lui ce regard de dégoût auquel il s'était attendu, MyungSoo sut que c'était là que les choses ont commencés à dégénérer en lui. SungYeol était trop gentil avec lui, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Il ne le comprenait pas. Et il ne supportait pas ça.  
Il en avait parlé avec WooHyun, et ce dernier ne changeait pas d'avis. Il le regardait toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Félicitations, mec ! Tu reviens dans le monde des gens normaux !**

**\- Je ne pourrais jamais être normal, et tu le sais.**

**\- Pourtant, tu es amoureux.**

**\- Non, je ne le suis pas.**

**\- Si, tu l'es, Soo.**

**\- Non. L'amour n'est pas sensé être un bonheur complet ?**

**\- Il y'a plusieurs formes d'amour, tu sais. Mais tu es amoureux de ce type.**

**\- C'est pas vrai.**

**\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi t'es tout le temps avec lui ? Tu fais même flipper SungGyu un max.**

Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Amoureux, Lui ? C'était la meilleure !  
Et pourtant, quand il avait embrassé SungYeol, tout en lui a changé. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait rien ressenti. Ca l'avait brûlé, et bon sang que c'était bien ! Et soudain, le mensonge n'en était plus un. Il ne voulait pas laisser SungYeol avec un autre.  
Parce qu'il l'aimait.

SungYeol ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux.

-** Mais on ne … on ne devrait pas être ensemble. Je suis dangereux pour toi, tu aurais dû te jeter dans les bras d'un autre et …**

Ses dernières paroles firent rire le serveur. Il s'installa à nouveau sur les jambes de MyungSoo et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien.

**\- Alors repousse-moi.**

Et il l'embrassa. Et casi instantanément, MyungSoo répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un sacré moment puis ils se séparèrent.

**\- Je n'ai pas la force de le faire. Tu aurais dû le faire.**

**\- Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu ne me fasses pas tomber amoureux de toi, Myung.**

Il lisait de la sincérité dans son regard, et son cœur fit un bon. Les joues de SungYeol se coloraient. Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait à voix haute. Il saisit son visage et il l'embrassa.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Voila, le troisième et dernier chapitre ce semaine ! _  
_Plus que 10 chapitres et c'est fini ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

_Passez un joyeux réveillon et un joyeux Noël ! :D_

_A samedi prochain ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	21. La Bulle Du MyungYeol éclate

_**« But I Don't Care What They Say**_  
_**I'm In Love With You**_  
_**They Try To Pull Me Away,**_  
_**But They Don't Know The Truth**_  
_**My Heart's Crippled By The Vein That I Keep on Closing**_  
_**You Cut Me Open and I Keep Bleeding**_  
_**Keep Keep Bleeding Love**_  
_**I Keep Bleeding**_  
_**Keep Keep Bleeding Love.**_  
_**You Cut Me Open »**_

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient planqués dans cet appartement sous-terrain.

\- **SungYeol, éteint cette musique !**

Il roula des yeux. Après, il avait embrassé son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre entièrement et qu'un DongWoo avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et il éclata de rire avant de s'excuser de les avoir dérangé, et il les encouragea à continuer et sortit de la pièce. Autant dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux mortifiés par ça.  
Les relations entre WooHyun et SungGyu ne s'arrangeaient que puis peu. WooHyun pouvait l'approcher sans se prendre une gifle mais il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Quelque part, c'était une petite victoire.  
DongWoo et HoYa étaient retournés travailler à l'Inspirit pour que ça ne paraisse pas étrange, et SungGyu et SungYeol avaient fait croire à leur famille qu'ils étaient partis en voyage pour se ressourcer. Ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.  
MyungSoo et WooHyun étaient partis on-ne-sait-où et SungGyu et SungYeol étaient seuls. Le plus jeune des deux détestait rester seul avec lui car il tentait de diaboliser son petit ami. Cependant, il ne l'écoutait pas.  
SungGyu était perdu. Il l'entendait pleurer la nuit, car WooHyun lui manquait. Et que tout ça le perturbait terriblement.

-** SungYeol ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu les avais déjà vus en train de…**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et est ce que WooHyun a déjà … Tué ?**

SungGyu lui tournait le dos, et n'osait pas regarder son meilleur ami. Il avait surement peur de la réponse.

-** Non.**

**\- Non ?**

**\- Non.**

SungGyu se tourna finalement vers SungYeol, comme surpris par la réponse. Après tout, il ne mentait pas. La seule fois où il l'avait vu, il avait juste blessé mais il n'avait pas tué.  
Un soupir passa les lèvres de SungGyu.

-** Tu … Et … Euh …**

**\- WooHyun est quelqu'un de bien. Il est sérieusement amoureux de toi, Hyung. Il a tout aussi mal que toi.**

Il serra ses bras autour de lui, et SungYeol s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?**

**\- Parle-lui. Pose-lui toutes tes questions, il n'attend que ça.**

**\- J'ai peur, Yeol…**

Il le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça.

-** Ca va aller… C'est toujours le même WooHyun qui te rendait heureux avant. Mais maintenant, il n'a plus de secrets pour toi.**

Ils entendirent des gens dans les escaliers, et les deux se séparèrent. MyungSoo et WooHyun entrèrent dans le salon. SungYeol lâcha son meilleur ami et sauta dans les bras de son petit ami qui avait l'habitude à présent. Il l'embrassa puis saisit le col de WooHyun pour lui murmurer :

**\- Va lui parler. Il est prêt à t'entendre.**

WooHyun le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il pourrait avoir des enfants avec SungGyu – Si Si, il en avait déjà rêvé, et ça avait fait pleurer MyungSoo de rire – et il se pressa vers son petit ami. Ils allèrent dans une chambre.

-** Et maintenant, tu peux reporter ton attention sur moi, je crois.**

**\- Je crois aussi.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

-** Ouh, mes yeux !**

Ils se séparèrent et virent que SungJong les observait, un air profondément écoeuré sur le visage.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, SungJong ?**

**\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'installe…**

Ils l'observèrent et allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé. SungJong se plaça en face d'eux.

**\- Ton massacre n'est pas passé inaperçu et bien que tu avais prétendu avoir découverts qu'ils planifiaient de tuer notre patron, il a fini par découvrir la vérité.**

MyungSoo pâlit.

-** Il sait pour SungYeol ?**

SungJong était livide lui aussi et il hocha la tête.

-** Il veut le rencontrer.**

**\- Où ça ?**

**\- A l'agence.**

Le tireur secoua la tête.

**\- Pas question…**

\- **Soo…**

**\- Tu sais tout comme moi ce qu'il va lui faire subir, c'est pas question ! C'est un miracle que DongWoo soit en vie à l'heure qu'il est !**

**\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Il sait que tu le gardes en sécurité quelque part, mais il ne sait pas où. Il m'a chargé de te transmettre l'invitation.**

SungYeol prit la parole.

-** Et quand est ce que je dois le rencontrer ?**

**\- Demain soir.**

**\- A l'agence, pas dans la ruelle.**

**\- A l'agence.** Confirma SungJong.

Et il se leva.

-** Je vais vous laisser. Soo, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te jure que je ne lui en ai pas parlé.**

Et il partit. MyungSoo semblait dévasté, et SungYeol ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pourquoi lui ?  
Une main se promena sous son haut, et il monta sur les genoux de son petit ami qui semblait avoir besoin de son réconfort. Lui-même glissa sa main contre la peau douce de son petit ami, et se laissa aller, en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou, sur la joue, partout où ses lèvres pouvaient l'atteindre.

\- **Qu'est ce que je vais devenir s'il t'enlève à moi ?**

SungYeol ne répondit pas, et se contenta de l'embrasser. Entre ses doigts, il sentait que MyungSoo était en train de lâcher prise, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lut de la peur dans son regard.

-** C'est quoi cette ambiance morbide entre vous deux ?** Demanda HoYa alors qu'il rentrait avec DongWoo.

**\- Le boss veut le rencontrer.** Murmura MyungSoo, contre la peau de SungYeol.

Les yeux d'HoYa s'écarquillèrent et le sourire de DongWoo s'effaça.

-** Oh merde…**

**\- Oui, Oh merde.**

DongWoo sauta sur le couple et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

**\- Si tu veux, je peux tenter de parler au patron… Il m'a bien épargné.**

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu seras aussi chanceux une deuxième fois, DongWoo.**

HoYa le prit dans ses bras. WooHyun et SungGyu sortirent de la chambre main dans la main. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé aussi.

-** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

MyungSoo fit gentiment descendre SungYeol de ses jambes, l'embrassa rapidement et entraîna WooHyun dans une chambre, sous le regard médusé de SungGyu. SungYeol tapa l'une des places de libre à côté de lui pour que son meilleur ami le rejoigne.

**\- Alors, ça va mieux avec WooHyun ?**

**\- On a parlé. Il m'a expliqué la situation, a répondu à toutes mes questions…**

Il baissa la tête et rougit.

**\- Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait, mais qu'il me fallait encore du temps pour m'y habituer.**

**\- Et il t'a répondu quoi ?**

**\- Que j'avais tout le temps du monde, du moment que je ne lui brisais pas le cœur.**

SungYeol le prit dans ses bras.

-** Tu ne le regretteras pas. Et je vais enfin retrouver mon meilleur ami, pas le trouillard qui a pris sa place.**

Il reçut un coup pour ses paroles.

\- **Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.** Dit SungYeol en haussant les épaules et en se faisant frapper une deuxième fois presque instantanément.

Ils se chamaillaient comme deux enfants quand MyungSoo et WooHyun réapparurent. Le cuisinier partit préparer quelque chose à manger pour tout le monde, et MyungSoo kidnappa SungYeol alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner face à SungGyu.

\- **Pour une fois que ça m'arrive !**

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire, et SungYeol fit la moue, mais MyungSoo trouva le moyen de faire revenir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**\- Tu le manipules tellement facilement.** Remarqua HoYa.

**\- Des mois d'observations et d'entraînements.** Dit MyungSoo.

SungGyu les laissa, prétextant vouloir aller aider WooHyun en cuisine, mais HoYa fit une remarque qui parut beaucoup plus vrai.

**\- Dis surtout que tu veux rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.**

Il les ignora et SungYeol cria :

-** J'ai faim, ne le déconcentre pas trop !**

Et là, SungGyu se retourna et fit un geste très mature : Il lui tira la langue. Et tous s'installaient dans le canapé en attendant. MyungSoo gardait jalousement son petit ami contre lui, et ce dernier était loin de se plaindre.  
Quand WooHyun et SungGyu sortirent de la cuisine, ils avaient le rouge aux joues. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils essayaient de s'engloutir l'un l'autre quelques minutes auparavant.  
Puis une fois que le repas fut fini, chacun partit de son côté … ou presque. SungYeol débarrassait la table avec DongWoo qui lui racontait des histoires drôles.

**\- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, Yeol, mais je sens le regard de prédateur de ton petit ami sur toi.**

SungYeol se retourna et croisa le regard de MyungSoo qui lui fit un sourire charmeur.

**\- J'en connais deux qui ne vont pas beaucoup dormir, cette nuit.** Commenta HoYa, comme on ferait une remarque sur la météo.

Ils finirent de travailler, et DongWoo alla s'installer dans le canapé avec HoYa. SungYeol, lui, allait dans la chambre chercher un pyjama mais ne l'atteint jamais. Il était à peine arrivé dans le couloir qu'il fut soulevé dans les airs et emmené dans la chambre la plus éloignée de l'entrée. La porte fut à peine fermée qu'il se retrouva délicatement collée contre elle, les lèvres de MyungSoo attaquaient délicatement les siennes. Ses mains se promenaient, et découvraient chaque parcelle de peau. Les vêtements se mirent à voler, et la passion était toujours plus présente à chaque minute qui passait. Malgré cela, MyungSoo était toujours d'une douceur infinie avec SungYeol, qu'il fit monter au septième ciel avec une tendresse infinie.  
Les deux jeunes hommes, épuisés, s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient cependant blottis l'un contre l'autre, et échangeaient de longs et doux baisers.

**\- Myung ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Qu'est ce qui m'attend, demain ?**

L'expression de MyungSoo devint sérieuse.

-** Au départ, un simple interrogatoire. Puis il va te tester et ensuite, il va décider si tu peux rester en vie ou non.**

Il hocha la tête. La main du jeune homme caressa la joue de son petit ami.

-** Ca t'est déjà arrivé ?**

**\- Non. Tu … Es le premier.**

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**\- Et assurément le dernier.**

Ces mots satisfirent SungYeol qui s'amusa à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- **Alors comment tu as su ?**

**\- C'est ce que DongWoo a du subir.**

**\- Et pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en est sorti ?**

-** DongWoo vient d'une famille riche. Il a permis à HoYa, WooHyun et SungJong d'avoir une couverture aux yeux du monde. Comme il est utile, il l'a laissé continuer sa vie avec HoYa.**

SungYeol se mordit les lèvres.

-** C'est plutôt mal parti pour moi.**

**\- Tu ne viens pas d'une famille riche, comme SungGyu ?**

**\- Non. Mon père travaille et a assez pour nous faire vivre, mais ça s'arrête là.**

**\- On trouvera surement autre chose.**

**\- Si tu le dis.**

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre.

**\- MyungSoo… Promet moi quelque chose.**

**\- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Si jamais ma vie doit s'arrêter sur ordre de ton patron…**

**\- Yeollie…**

**\- Laisse-moi finir.**

Il eut l'air blessé mais le laissa continuer.

-** Si jamais ça devait m'arriver, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'ôtes la vie.**

**\- Ne me demande pas une chose pareille, SungYeol, j'en suis incapable.**

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et le sérieux de la discussion contrebalançait la tendresse du moment qui venait de s'écouler entre eux.

**\- Si tu m'aimes, tu le feras.**

MyungSoo gémit et SungYeol attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le tireur se leva et son petit ami eut tout le loisir d'admirer son corps.

-** Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es cruel avec moi ?**

**\- Si quelqu'un doit me prendre ma vie, c'est toi.**

**\- Pourquoi moi et pas WooHyun ou …**

**\- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, pas de WooHyun. Et que puisque mon cœur t'appartient, ma vie t'appartient aussi, car mon cœur est ce qui me maintient en vie.**

**\- Et comment tu espères que je veuille rester en vie une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi ?**

SungYeol ne répondit pas.

-** Comme tu l'as toujours fait, Myung.**

Puis ledit Myung eut une voix extrêmement froide.

\- **Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'y avait pas eu ces sentiments entre nous…**

**\- Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Et je n'ai aucuns regrets. En as-tu ?**

**\- J'en ai un.**

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- De ne pas pouvoir te sauver la vie une nouvelle fois.**

SungYeol lui porta un regard tendre, et tendit sa main pour forcer MyungSoo de se rapprocher de lui. Cependant, ce dernier lui tournait le dos à présent. Il se leva alors et l'enlaça par derrière, ses doigts retraçant les légers abdos qui étaient présents et profitant des frissons qui naissaient sous ses doigts. Il déposa un baiser à l'arrière de son épaule.

**\- Demande-moi de m'arracher le cœur si ça t'amuse, mais je ne peux pas te tuer.**

**\- C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû être depuis le départ. L'ordre naturel serait rétabli.**

**\- Mais WooHyun aussi a déjà eu son flingue braqué vers ta tempe.**

**\- Il ne l'aurait jamais fait si tu ne m'avais pas épargné.**

Et ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à parler, l'autre moitié à s'aimer toujours plus. Mais ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils passèrent la journée au lit, juste à profiter l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_J'espère que vous avez été gâtés à Noël ! _

_Je suis désolée, je vous avais dit que je posterai la suite de Love VS Hate mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre... _  
_Mais vous l'aurez au plus vite ! _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez... Mardi prochain... ou samedi prochain. _  
_On verra si j'ai le temps. _  
_Je m'excuse d'avance s'il n'arrive pas mardi. _

_Merci pour vos avis ! _

_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	22. A L'Agence

Puis l'heure vint où ils durent s'en aller tous les deux de l'endroit où ils étaient et DongWoo insista pour lui faire un câlin à lui en briser les os, et il passa dans les bras de toutes les personnes présentes, qui lui souhaitaient bonne chance, sauf SungGyu qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui attendait son meilleur ami et qui lui dit alors :

**\- A plus tard !**

Et MyungSoo et SungYeol quittèrent la planque, main dans la main, le cœur serré. Eux qui avaient toujours vécu leur vie de couple au jour le jour, les voilà mis devant un obstacle qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais prévu. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et MyungSoo les conduisit tous les deux vers l'Agence, comme ils l'appelaient. Le trajet fut silencieux, si on oubliait les murmures de MyungSoo.

**\- C'est de la folie…**

Mais SungYeol ne parlait pas. Il était nerveux, et même la main de MyungSoo sur sa cuisse ne parvenait pas à le détendre entièrement.  
La voiture s'arrêta devant ce qui paraissait être une entrée normale pour une entreprise de très haut standing. Il passa un badge, et la barrière s'ouvrit automatiquement, menant vers un passage souterrain. Il s'y déplaçait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se gara et tous les deux sortirent de la voiture.  
MyungSoo le fit pivoter sur lui-même et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-** Tout va bien se passer…**

**\- Qui est ce que tu essaies de convaincre ? Moi… ou toi ?**

**\- Nous deux.**

Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers une entrée non loin de là. Ils arrivèrent devant un garde très musclé à qui MyungSoo montra le même badge que pour l'entrée au souterrain et l'homme les laissa passer. A chaque nouvelle porte, deux vigiles les attendaient. Il devait vraiment être un homme important. SungYeol tremblait un peu, et la main de MyungSoo dans la sienne le rassurait un petit peu. Il n'était pas seul et ce dernier savait ce qu'il faisait. Après ce qui lui parut des heures et après avoir passé des dizaines de portes, ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte qui était, elle, gardée par dix hommes différents et tous plus costauds et armés les uns que les autres.

**\- On a rendez-vous avec le boss.**

**\- Lui aussi, MyungSoo ?** Demanda l'un d'eux qui semblait bien connaître le tireur.

-** Le rendez-vous, c'est lui.**

Ils ouvrirent deux portes blindées et MyungSoo l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent un long sas et une sorte de tapis oriental était au sol. La pièce était en forme de coupole, et des dizaines de lampes étaient braqués vers un certain point du bureau. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à un grand bureau en chêne, et la personne qui était au téléphone quelques instants plus tôt raccrocha et se leva.

-** MyungSoo. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es toujours aussi ponctuel.**

Il s'inclina et l'homme lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il lui serra la main, puis il porta son regard sur SungYeol qui se tenait légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui. L'homme était chauve. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans, et il avait une petite cicatrice au niveau de la tempe droite, et ses yeux criaient de détermination et inspiraient le respect. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était imposant. Il avait un certain charisme qui intimida aussitôt SungYeol.  
Il sembla le détailler de haut en bas et le serveur n'avait qu'une envie : S'enfuir en courant.

**\- Alors c'est toi, le garçon pour qui MyungSoo a commis un véritable massacre parmi d'anciens collaborateurs.**

Il reporta son attention sur le tireur et lui dit d'un ton doucereux.

-** Ta punition aurait pu être pire, si ce que tu m'avais dit n'avait rien de vrai. En effet, ils étaient en train de piller notre agence.**

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-** Mais je m'attendais plutôt à entendre la vérité et non à la découvrir grâce à des sources. Ca faisait un peu beaucoup de coïncidences, ce jeune homme qu'on avait déjà aperçu à tes côtés qui se faisait tirer dessus en pleine rue par des tireurs qui appartenaient à l'agence des collaborateurs et quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous retrouvés morts, tués d'une balle à la tête … Sauf un.**

Il s'approcha de son bureau, et en sortit un dossier sans jamais quitter le duo du regard. Il leur fit signe d'approcher du bureau et força MyungSoo d'un regard à ouvrir le dossier. Les photos qui y siégeaient donnèrent envie de vomir à SungYeol.

**\- Tu sais, MyungSoo, lui aussi serait mort d'une seule balle dans la tête. Alors je me suis demandé « Pourquoi tant de haine ? » et j'ai compris.**

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et les deux s'exécutèrent quasi instantanément.

-** J'aurai dû me douter qu'après HoYa, ce serait ton tour, MyungSoo.**

Il lui fit un sourire.

-** Je peux te comprendre. Il est grand, plutôt agréable à regarder et il a des yeux absolument fascinants qui dévoilent la moindre de ses émotions. Là-dessus, vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit.**

Le téléphone sonna. Le grand chef décrocha sans jamais les quitter du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il raccrocha.

-** Bien que j'adore notre petite conversation où il n'y a que moi qui parle, le devoir t'appelle, MyungSoo. Va voir HoYa, il t'expliquera tout ce que tu as à savoir.**

Le tireur semblait partagé.

-** Il ne lui arrivera rien… pour l'instant.**

Puis il sortit de la pièce non sans s'être incliné et sans avoir échangé un dernier regard avec SungYeol. Le grand chef ne sembla avoir rien raté de l'échange et une fois que MyungSoo fut loin, il reprit la parole.

**\- Fascinant.**

La confusion pouvait être lue sur le visage de SungYeol.

**\- Il s'est vraiment entiché de toi… Et je suppose que si tu es là, à supporter mes blablas incessants, c'est que tu l'es aussi.**

Il rougit légèrement.

\- **Tu peux parler, tu sais. Comme je l'ai dit à MyungSoo, rien ne t'arrivera pour l'instant.**

**\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-** Une phrase et tellement d'arrogance dedans. Tu me plais déjà. Je vais répondre à ta question. Tout simplement parce que je suis curieux. C'est à la fois une qualité et le pire des défauts.**

**\- Curieux, vous avez dit ?**

**\- Tout à fait. Je voulais savoir à qui j'avais affaire en personne.**

SungYeol hocha la tête.

\- **Déçu ?**

**\- On ne peut pas dire ça.** Sourit à nouveau le Grand Chef.** Je pensais simplement que MyungSoo avait quelque chose contre les personnes de caractères. Je me suis peut-être trompé.**

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

-** Mais que je suis malpoli. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?**

**\- Non, merci.**

**\- Tant pis. J'ai quelques petites questions à te poser. Juste la routine.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- J'ai fait mes petites recherches. Je surveille de très près chaque relation que mes employés ont avec les personnes du monde extérieur. Et étrangement, tu apparais de nulle part. Tu n'as pas une famille riche, et jusqu'à un certain jour, on ne t'avait jamais vu discuter avec MyungSoo. C'était quoi, un coup de foudre ?**

-** Est-ce si étrange que des gens se rencontrent ?**

**\- Dans le petit restaurant de DongWoo, j'ai vu.**

**\- J'aimerai savoir. Que s'est-il passé dans ta vie avant que tu ne rencontres MyungSoo ?**

**\- J'ai juste eu le cœur brisé et j'ai changé de boulot.**

**\- Qui dit nouveau boulot dit nouvelle vie, n'est ce pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?**

**\- Tout à fait.**

**\- Est-ce que ça s'est passé comme tu l'imaginais ?**

-** Oui. DongWoo est une personne formidable, et il m'a beaucoup aidé à faire mes marques à l'Inspirit.**

Puis le visage du Grand Chef s'assombrit.

**\- J'ai une autre question qui me perturbe.**

**\- Laquelle ?**

**\- Entre ta rencontre avec mon meilleur tireur et aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'évènements ont dû se passer. N'as-tu jamais ressenti du dégoût quand tu as appris qu'il tuait ?**

Le visage de SungYeol s'assombrit lui aussi.

\- **Bien sur que si.**

**\- Comment assumes-tu de sortir avec un monstre ?**

**\- MyungSoo est beaucoup plus que ça.**

**\- Oh, vraiment ? Il n'y a qu'un homme amoureux et très positif qui pourrait voir au-delà des idées reçues.**

Le serveur ne niait pas, et il soutenait le regard amusé de l'homme. Ce dernier fouilla à nouveau un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un dossier. Il lui tendit.

-** Puisque tu es tellement convaincu que MyungSoo a quelque chose d'humain, regarde donc ça.**

Il ouvrit le dossier avec prudence, et il eut un haut le cœur. Il y'avait des photos des victimes de MyungSoo, et sur une autre feuille, tout un tas d'informations sur lui. Le nombre de personnes qu'il avait abattu donna envie à SungYeol de tourner de l'œil.  
598.

**\- Alors ?**

**\- J'imagine que si vous l'ordonnez de tuer ces personnes, c'est qu'il y'a une bonne raison.**

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage du grand chef.

-** En effet. Ces personnes se frottaient tous à la mauvaise personne. Moi. Et MyungSoo m'est fidèle depuis de longues années. Donc il fait ce que je lui dis.**

**\- Naturellement.**

Il pencha légèrement sa tête vers la droite.

-** Fascinant.**

**\- Qu'est ce qui est fascinant ?**

**\- Toi.**

**\- Puis-je demander pourquoi ?**

**\- Je t'ai montré à quel point MyungSoo était horrible, et je ne peux toujours pas lire la moindre trace de frayeur ou de regret dans ton regard.**

**\- Je sais tout comme vous que si Myung… MyungSoo agit comme il le fait, c'est qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête.**

**\- Nous sommes d'accord…**

Le Grand Chef se leva et se plaça juste devant SungYeol.

**\- Alors quelle idée derrière la tête avait-il lorsqu'il avait croisé ton regard ?**

**\- Me traquer.**

Le serveur avait dit ça sur un ton froid.

-** Sur quelle planète un traqueur et un traqué tombent-ils amoureux ?**

SungYeol n'eut pas de réponses satisfaisantes à lui donner.

\- **C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pourquoi te traquait-il ?**

**\- Monsieur, il y'a une chose que vous deviez savoir.**

**\- Laquelle ?**

**\- Je suis peut-être la personne qui vit aux côtés de MyungSoo… Mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête.**

**\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?**

**\- Que si vous voulez une réponse de ce genre de ma part, vous n'en obtiendrez pas, car je ne suis pas MyungSoo.**

Le regard du chef devint froid, très froid. Et ses traits se tendirent, puis il sembla se relaxer.

-** Je présume que tu as une idée de qui je suis.**

**\- Une personne importante, étant donné qu'on a dû passer pas moins de trente vigiles juste pour vous atteindre.**

**\- Intelligent. En effet, je peux être vu comme ça.**

Il continua à poser des questions, visiblement curieux.

-** Je suppose donc que tu es au courant que j'ai juste à claquer des doigts pour qu'une dizaine de personne ne braque une arme sur toi.**

**\- En effet.**

**\- Alors pourquoi ne montres-tu aucune crainte ?**

**\- N'avez-vous pas l'habitude de voir des gens vous craindre ?**

**\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. Mais c'est vrai. Ca justifie peut-être mieux ma question.**

**\- Avez-vous vraiment besoin de ma crainte pour être aussi puissant ?**

**\- Non, en effet, mais une fois encore, tu me réponds avec une question, et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.**

**\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.**

L'homme but un peu de vin et reprit la parole.

**\- Pourquoi toi ?**

**\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'a choisi, toi, et pas un mannequin ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Et pourquoi Toi, tu es toujours là à te tenir face à moi, et pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis quand il en était encore tant ?**

**\- Parce qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça.**

On frappa à la porte.

-** Oh, revoilà le petit ami. C'est pour ça que je l'ai engagé quand je l'ai remarqué. Il fait un travail remarquable et avec un sang-froid exceptionnel. Le travail est vite fait et bien fait aussi.**

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et un MyungSoo tout de noir vêtu apparut dans la pièce. Le Chef semblait avoir les yeux rivés sur SungYeol et non sur son employé.

-** Affaire réglée.** Déclara MyungSoo.

\- **Excellent**.

Le tireur s'inclina et lorsqu'il fut invité à s'asseoir à nouveau, il s'installa au plus près de SungYeol. Son regard se stoppa sur son dossier qui était toujours grand ouvert devant son petit ami, et une certaine froideur se fit ressentir de sa part.

-** Vois-tu, MyungSoo, je pensais que ton petit ami souhaiterait peut-être en savoir plus sur toi.**

Il hocha la tête lentement.

\- **Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il est toujours là à tenir une conversation civilisée au moment où beaucoup auraient tentés de s'enfuir en courant. C'est intéressant.**

Le Grand Chef se pencha en arrière pour bien se coller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et il tapait chacun de ses doigts écartés les uns avec les autres comme s'il semblait réfléchir.

-** A moins qu'il n'était déjà au courant de ta vie secrète, MyungSoo.**

**\- En effet.**

**\- Mais ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'il soit resté. L'amour fait faire bien des bêtises. SungYeol, c'est ça ? N'as-tu aucun instinct de conservation ?**

**\- Apparemment non.**

**\- Fascinant.**

Il se leva.

-** MyungSoo, amène-le au camp d'entraînement dans deux jours. Je veux savoir ce qu'il vaut.**

Il inclina la tête.

-** Vous pouvez disposer.**

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la pièce. Ils sortirent des multiples salles, et se rendirent au parking. Une fois arrivés là-bas, il saisit la main de SungYeol et l'attira contre lui.

-** Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'ai eu peur de ce qui aurait put t'arriver.**

**\- Je ferais tout pour rester à tes côtés, Myung.**

Il saisit son visage et l'embrassa lentement, puis ils allèrent à la voiture. Ils sortirent du parking et se rendirent à la planque. Tous semblaient attendre nerveusement sur le canapé le retour de MyungSoo, et la surprise illumina leurs visages lorsque SungYeol entra dans la pièce, indemne.  
SungGyu bondit hors du canapé et fondit sur son meilleur ami.

-** Ils m'ont expliqués. Oh mon …**

**\- Tout va bien. Gyu-Hyung ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu m'étouffes, là.**

Il le relâcha, mais DongWoo ne semblait pas avoir compris le message et remplaça SungGyu à étouffer SungYeol dans un énorme câlin. Même SungJong était là, et son visage reflétait aussi un certain soulagement.

-** C'est quoi la suite ?** Demanda WooHyun une fois qu'il eut récupéré son petit ami dans ses bras.

-** Il va au camp d'entraînement.**

**\- Tu crois qu'il veut le faire…**

MyungSoo hocha la tête.

**\- Et toi, Soo, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas qu'il trempe là dedans.**

**\- Avec un peu de chance, il sera comme HoYa.**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo.

-** Myung, je ne veux pas tuer…**

Son petit ami le serra fort dans ses bras, comme on tenterait de consoler un enfant en pleurs.

\- **On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Yeollie.**

Ce dernier ne lâcha pas une seule seconde son petit ami. SungGyu les regardait, inquiet, et WooHyun le remarqua.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**\- SungYeol n'a jamais été fort en sport. Il était trop grand, et il trébuchait sur ses propres lacets quand on était encore à l'école. Les autres avaient l'habitude de se moquer de lui.**

**\- Hey Soo, t'as vraiment trouvé ton âme sœur !** Taquina WooHyun.

MyungSoo saisit le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main et le lança à WooHyun qui le reçut en pleine tête, le tout sans lâcher SungYeol qui semblait se reposer tout contre lui. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et le jeune homme ne bougeait pas.

-** L'entretien a dû l'épuiser.**

**\- Tu m'étonnes. Il peut être très effrayant.**

DongWoo hocha vigoureusement de la tête. WooHyun se leva et alla faire à manger à tout le monde, SungGyu ne tarda pas à le rejoindre alors que les autres restaient sur le canapé. SungYeol semblait s'être endormi.

-** MyungSoo, quand on est dans le coin, tu pourrais garder ta main au dessus de son haut !** Le gronda HoYa.

**\- Ca le relaxe quand je fais ça. Je pense qu'il en a besoin.**

**\- Attendez d'être qu'à deux pour vous relaxer alors !**

MyungSoo l'ignora et continua ce qu'il faisait : avec le bout de ses doigts, il formait des cercles apaisants dans le dos de son petit ami.

**\- Tu préférerais que j'ai la main plus bas ?**

HoYa le fusilla du regard et DongWoo eut un sourire gêné.

-** Finalement, c'est très bien comme ça.**

WooHyun ne tarda pas à sortir de la cuisine pour leur dire que le repas était prêt. Le propriétaire des lieux et son petit ami mirent la table alors que MyungSoo réveillait en douceur SungYeol et les deux rejoignirent le petit groupe. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, et ils regardèrent tous ensemble la télévision.  
Ils attendirent que SungYeol s'endorme à nouveau sur les jambes de son petit ami pour lui poser des questions.

**\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, ne te méprends pas, Soo, mais pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas déjà eu la tête de SungYeol ?** Demanda HoYa.

MyungSoo vérifia que son petit ami était bien profondément endormi et il leur raconta ce que le serveur lui avait raconté et ce que le Grand Chef leur avait dit aussi.  
A la fin du récit, les yeux de WooHyun semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

**\- Mais il est cinglé de lui parler comme ça ?! Même moi, j'ai jamais osé faire ça…**

**\- Apparemment, il aime l'audace de ton petit ami. C'est surement pour ça qu'il va tenter d'en faire quelque chose de plus utile…**

**\- Ne parle pas de mon petit ami comme d'un objet, HoYa !** Gronda MyungSoo.

Il s'excusa, et SungGyu conseilla à MyungSoo d'aller mettre au lit le jeune homme et son petit ami décida de rester avec son Yeollie, alors il souhaita la bonne nuit à tout le monde, et il alla tranquillement dans une chambre, allongea calmement son petit ami, lui ôta ses chaussures. Puis il ôta son propre haut, ses chaussures et le reste de ses habits pour se mettre en pyjama. Enfin, il ouvrit tranquillement la chemise de SungYeol pour découvrir son torse, et il passa ses mains en dessous, et attira l'endormi contre lui, et enfin, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

_Coucou ^^_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de Bleeding Love de l'année ! _  
_Il en reste 9.  
Je peux vous assurer que la suite baisse encore d'un niveau du côté du "sombre"...  
Vous tiendrez jusqu'à la fin ? xD _  
_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !_

_J'ai posté un chapitre de Love VS Hate 3 hier, et je compte en poster un demain. J'espère vous voir au rendez vous :D_

_Bonne fin d'année à tous, et amusez vous bien ! _  
_On se retrouve l'an prochain :D_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	23. Dans Le Camp D'Entraînement

Les deux jours passèrent trop vite au goût des deux garçons, et MyungSoo se vit contraint de conduire SungYeol au camp d'entraînement. Il dut encore sortir son badge et gara sa voiture sur le grand parking qui se trouvait juste après la barrière de sécurité. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans la voiture, et ils descendirent tous les deux pour se rendre à l'entrée. La secrétaire s'inclina face à MyungSoo, et elle lui faisait visiblement de l'œil, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à SungYeol.

**\- Le Grand Chef est là, et il voudrait vous voir, MyungSoo-sshi.**

Il hocha la tête et laissa SungYeol avec la secrétaire.

**\- Vous êtes le SungYeol, c'est ça ? Le Grand Chef m'a expliqué ce qu'il attend de vous. Suivez-moi.**

Elle l'entraîna dans une sorte de vestiaire et lui tendit un t-shirt noir sans manche, et un pantalon noir de sport ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure de la même couleur.

**\- Changez-vous et revenez me voir quand c'est fait pour savoir la suite.**

Il acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce non sans laisser son regard traîner sur le jeune homme et vraiment pas de la façon la plus discrète.  
Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la secrétaire.

-** Bien. Suivez-moi.**

Elle l'emmena dans une grande salle où une cinquantaine d'autres personnes étaient. Elles étaient toutes habillées de la même façon, et leur regard était déjà froid. SungYeol frissonna lorsque les cinquante paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui dans un mouvement uniforme.

-** Vous devrez suivre le camp comme eux. On y testera vos aptitudes que ce soit des aptitudes sportives ou intellectuelles.**

**\- Et combien de temps un tel camp dure ?**

**\- Certains sont là depuis des années. Pour votre cas, vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que le Grand Chef décide de vous sortir de là.**

Il pâlit mais acquiesça à nouveau. Elle lui fit un sourire et le laissa là. Un homme très baraqué qui ressemblait plus à un garde du corps qu'à un tueur se tenait devant eux.

**\- Debout !**

Dans un mouvement uniforme, tous se levèrent.

**\- Je vois qu'on a un nouvel arrivant. J'ai entendu parler de ton cas. Rejoins les rangs.**

SungYeol fit ce qui lui était demandé, une fois encore.

-** Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire le tour du terrain qui se situe derrière cette porte le nombre de fois que je l'aurai décidé, et si l'un d'entre vous se plante, tout le monde recommence. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**\- Oui !**

Il ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent par rangée. Les yeux du serveur allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand il vit ce qui ressemblait plus à une forêt. Le chef les emmena jusqu'au milieu de cette forêt où des barbelés étaient mis un peu partout. La terre était gadoueuse et ils devaient monter, se laisser glisser le long d'une corde, puis monter un mur à escalade, et sauter de là, puis ils devaient monter à un arbre, en descendre, et se traîner sous certains gros barbelés. Le chef siffla et tous s'y mirent. SungYeol pâlit mais quand son tour vint, il fit de son mieux.  
Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire tirer par la cheville vers l'arrière alors qu'un de ses camarades tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le nez qu'il évita. Il libéra sa cheville et comprit bien vite que c'était à qui s'en sortirait le mieux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps se passa comme ça, jusqu'au prochain coup de sifflet, mais lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à cesser, les jambes de SungYeol ne le soutenaient presque plus.

\- **C'est l'enfer ici.** Murmura le jeune homme.

-** Et encore, ce n'est que le début.**

Il tourna la tête vers le garçon qui venait de parler. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge, et il faisait bien deux têtes de moins que SungYeol. Mais son regard était glacial, et ça lui rappelait le regard que MyungSoo avait posé sur lui la toute première fois. Il serra les dents.  
Le midi, il eut de quoi manger, mais il se rendit compte que la nourriture était horrible. Il mangea ce qu'il put, et laissa le reste de côté.  
L'après-midi, il dut courir dans toute la forêt pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures et des heures. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, sinon il écopait d'une pénalité. Qui disait pénalité disait qu'il devait recommencer. Le soleil ne tarda pas à se coucher et SungYeol courait encore. Il entendit un coup de sifflet et il comprit que c'était l'heure pour lui de rejoindre le groupe. Une fois qu'il revint avec les autres, le chef leur dit d'aller se doucher et directement dans les dortoirs. Mais il retint SungYeol par l'épaule.

**\- Pas toi. Le Grand Chef veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite.**

Il hocha la tête, et s'y rendit. Il frappa à la porte et entra par la suite. Il vit que MyungSoo était là, lui aussi, et il s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement. Le Grand Chef le regardait, amusé.

-** Alors, SungYeol, tu t'es bien amusé ?**

**\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ?**

Il lui sourit, mais une légère menace planait derrière ce sourire.

**\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas me poser de questions ?**

**\- Si.**

MyungSoo était tendu à côté de lui.

-** J'attends de voir ce que je peux faire de toi. Tu es le petit ami de mon meilleur tireur, voyons si tu peux être aussi fort que lui.**

**\- Combien de temps va-t'il rester là ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**\- Aussi longtemps que je l'aurai décidé. Tu pourras venir t'entraîner aussi, MyungSoo. Mais tu auras interdiction de le voir.**

Il hocha la tête, et ses traits étaient tendus.

-** Il restera ici au camp pendant toute la durée de la formation. Je te préviendrai quand il sera autorisé à sortir. SungYeol, tu peux disposer.**

Il s'en alla non sans un dernier regard pour son petit ami. Il ne savait pas s'il allait rester là une semaine, un mois ou un an, mais l'information qui lui fit le plus mal fut qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son Myung pendant toute la durée de cette torture. Il rejoignit les autres dans les dortoirs, et s'installa sur son lit qui était le lit en haut du lit à étage. Ils entendaient certains garçons parler de MyungSoo de là où il était, et il comprit que leur ambition était d'être comme lui. Un frisson traversa SungYeol.  
Ils ne voulaient pas être MyungSoo, ils voulaient être le monstre qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de lui.  
Et ça, il l'apprit à ses dépends.

Le temps passait, et il était souvent la cible des blagues de ses camarades, puisqu'il était le petit nouveau. Les camps d'entraînements physiques étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter et ils s'entraînaient peu importe les conditions météorologiques. Les entraînements psychologiques n'étaient pas beaucoup plus simples. Au contraire, ils étaient insupportables.  
Le but était donc de briser les « élèves » mentalement pour qu'ils deviennent glacials et n'agissent sans aucune pitié. Et SungYeol se forçait souvent à ne pas détourner le regard quand il leur montrait des images de personnes assassinées. Ces personnes avaient vraiment existés et avaient été tuées par des membres de l'agence. Certains visages lui étaient familiers et quand c'était l'œuvre de MyungSoo, le chef laissait son regard glisser sur le visage de SungYeol qui faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Quand il réussissait à le faire, le chef paraissait satisfait. Le soir, après une séance de deux heures de courses, et après avoir mangé un repas dégoûtant, il s'allongea sur son matelas et fermait les yeux. Il serait réveillé dans quatre heures pour aller faire le jogging matinal ou pour aller s'entraîner au tir.

Et petit à petit, SungYeol devenait comme eux.  
La seule chose qui empêchait un monstre de sortir de lui était de penser à MyungSoo, et à toute la bande qui attendaient surement son retour avec la même impatience qu'il avait de sortir de là.  
Il faisait ça pour MyungSoo. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

_**« And It's Draining All Of Me »**_

SungYeol commençait à en avoir marre d'être la cible des moqueries, alors il faisait de son amour pour MyungSoo une force. Cela l'aidait à avoir la motivation nécessaire de se lever lorsque ses jambes refusaient de le faire, de courir quand il avait juste envie de s'arrêter, ou de se taire quand le chef tentait de l'humilier.  
De temps en temps, il entendait les autres parler de MyungSoo qu'ils avaient vus s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Il y'avait une forme d'admiration pour lui qui rendait son petit ami malade. Mais il les jalousait aussi. Il voulait voir MyungSoo plus que tout au monde, et une certaine forme de colère grandit en lui.

Et ce soir-là, il craqua...

* * *

_Coucou ! _

_Tout d'abord, Bonne Année 2015 ! _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _  
_La fin ne laisse rien présager de bon, n'est ce pas ? ^^ _

_Vous en saurez plus mercredi !_

Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes adorables !

_Alors armez vous de patience et à Mercredi ? ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	24. Le Changement de SungYeol

Et ce soir-là, il craqua.  
Il revenait d'une longue journée d'entraînement sous une chaleur accablante. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir se reposer après une nouvelle journée de torture. Le printemps avait laissé sa place à l'été, et c'était difficilement supportable. Les plaies s'accumulaient sur son corps, et en même temps, ce dernier se fortifiait. Il serrait les dents, mais là, ça en était trop.  
Pour les entraînements, il devait ôter le collier qu'il portait tout le temps, car il avait peur de le briser. Alors il le rangeait dans son oreiller.  
Et là, il était dans les mains de ce salaud.  
Il le faisait glisser entre ses doigts.

**\- L'infini ? Que c'est mignon ! C'est quoi, un cadeau de ta petite amie ?**

Ils se mirent à rire, et SungYeol vit rouge. Il s'approcha, lui prit le collier des mains avec un peu de force, claqua le gars au sol, et posa son pied sur son torse le temps qu'il le remettait.

-** Ca, c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû faire.**

Il la saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, puis il devint complètement incontrôlable. Il le frappait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, malgré le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts. Alertés par le bruit, le chef entra dans la pièce, et les sépara. L'autre garçon était assommé au sol. Ses camarades se rassemblèrent autour de lui et regardèrent ses plaies. SungYeol devait lui avoir fracturé la mâchoire et le nez devait être cassé. Le serveur sembla sortir de sa transe et regarda ses mains couvertes de sang. Il ne se débattait même pas dans l'emprise du chef.

-** Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.** Ordonna le chef et rapidement, quatre de leurs camarades les entoura.

Les autres fixaient SungYeol avec quelque chose comme de la crainte ou du respect dans le regard.

\- **Et toi, tu viens avec moi.**

Il ne se fit pas prier et le suivit. Ils allèrent dans son bureau, et il ferma soigneusement la porte. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger alors qu'il saisit son téléphone. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha.

\- **Le Grand Chef veut te voir. Je t'accompagne jusque son bureau.**

Ils s'y rendirent et le Chef dit :

-** Tu dois être quelque chose pour que le Grand Chef suive ta progression en personne. En général, il faut qu'il y'ait un massacre dans le dortoir pour que l'élève responsable, s'il est encore en vie, finisse dans le bureau du Grand Chef. La plupart des personnes ici ne l'ont vu qu'une seule fois.**

SungYeol se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils attendirent et apprirent que le Grand Chef était prêt à les recevoir. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le virent confortablement installé à son bureau.

-** Vous pouvez nous laisser.** Dit le Grand Chef et le Chef ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce.

L'homme posa son regard sur lui.

**\- Lee SungYeol. Alors ça y est, on commence à fendre ta carapace ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il t'en a fallu du temps. En général, les élèves craquent ici au bout de deux jours… Mais il t'a fallu trois mois.**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-** Impressionnant. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris. Dès notre première rencontre, je savais qu'il y'avait quelque chose en toi que je pourrais tourner en mon avantage.**

Il se pencha un peu plus sur son bureau.

**\- Et si tu me disais ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état. J'ai entendu dire que l'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre qu'il était déjà au sol, avec du sang plein le visage. Et tu ne peux pas nier avoir agi ainsi, tes mains sont pleines de son sang.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais nier.**

**\- Ah, très bien.** Lui sourit-il. **Je t'écoute.**

Cependant, SungYeol ne répondit pas, ce qui attisa la curiosité de l'homme.

**\- Tu n'as rien à me raconter ?**

**\- Il m'a poussé à bout.**

**\- Je vois. Je mènerai ma petite enquête. Tu peux aller te reposer, mais sache que même si j'admire ta détermination, tu seras puni.**

Il hocha la tête et ne parut même pas surpris.

-** Tu peux disposer.**

En effet, SungYeol fut puni. Il fut enfermé dans une pièce où il se fit battre pendant une demi-heure puis ils le laissèrent retourner dans la chambre, la lèvre fendue, et de nouvelles plaies fraîches sur lui. Evidemment, ils le laissèrent aller chez le médecin du camp vers deux heures et demie du matin, et le temps qu'il se fasse soigner, il était l'heure pour lui de retourner à l'entraînement, après avoir dormi quelque chose comme une heure et demie.

Après ce jour-là, SungYeol montra des signes qui prouvaient qu'il avait parfaitement compris le système de ce camp d'entraînement où seul le plus fort survivait. Les camarades disparaissaient les uns après les autres et étaient remplacés par des nouveaux à l'air effrayé. Les autres en faisaient leurs nouvelles victimes mais SungYeol refusait de faire comme eux. Il se contentait de rester là, et de ne rien dire. Cependant, il suffisait d'un sifflement de sa part pour que tout bruit dans la chambre cesse. Après cinq autres disputes et cinq autres personnes à l'hôpital, ils le respectaient et ce qu'il disait, ils le faisaient. Quand il en avait marre de les entendre tenter de briser les nouveaux, il avait juste à bouger et à leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, et cela cessait. Les nouveaux lui en étaient reconnaissants, mais il ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention.  
Cependant, un petit nouveau semblait décidé à taper sur les nerfs de SungYeol. Il toucha au fameux collier et lui faisait des avances des plus déplacées. Les yeux de SungYeol virèrent au rouge à nouveau, et Il le lança contre la fenêtre qu'il brisa et le camarade passa à travers. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y avait pas d'étage.  
Une fois encore, il fut envoyé au bureau du Grand Chef qui allait devoir faire réparer cette fenêtre, et SungYeol fut encore puni.  
Le lendemain de cette punition, tous se rendirent dans une classe pour un autre cours pour tester leurs aptitudes psychologiques, et les images gagnaient toutes en cruauté. La plupart des nouveaux vomissaient à la fin du cours. Ce jour-là, le chef ne fut pas le seul à leur dispenser le cours. Et rien que cette vue réchauffait le cœur de SungYeol.  
HoYa était là aussi, et il pouvait clairement voir ses yeux chercher les visages avant de s'arrêter sur lui. Il parut soulagé pendant quelques fractions de secondes et il reprit un visage impassable.

**\- Aujourd'hui, je suis chargé de vous montrer des images de règlements de compte qui ont tournés au cauchemar … Mais pas pour les personnes de notre agence, heureusement.**

La première image était d'un sadisme pur et même SungYeol eut envie de vomir. HoYa sembla fixer le jeune homme avant de reprendre.

\- **Cet homme avait tenté d'arnaquer notre Grand Chef il y'a peu, et disons que l'un de nos hommes s'en est rendu compte et qu'il a réglé le problème à sa manière.**

Le prénom de MyungSoo flottait dans la tête de SungYeol. Les images défilaient et HoYa les expliquait les unes après les autres. A la fin du cours, tous se levèrent et HoYa conclut :

**\- En n'importe quelle situation, il faut savoir rester maître de soi, même si on a une arme braquée sur sa tempe, ou si la personne est horrible. Vous ne ferez que votre travail, rien de plus. Pas de vengeance personnelle ou la prochaine personne qui mourra, ce sera vous.**

Tous hochèrent la tête, et SungYeol vit HoYa murmurer quelque chose au chef. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

**\- Tous dehors… Sauf toi, SungYeol. Tu as une nouvelle punition devant toi.**

Il resta en retrait et le chef lui-même quitta la pièce, alors HoYa s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-** Oh bon sang, SungYeol ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir !**

**\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis content de te voir aussi !**

Ils se séparèrent et HoYa avait demandé au chef de laisser un « élève » pour l'aider à tout ranger.

**\- Tu manques à tout le monde, tu sais.** Lui dit-il.

\- **C'est dur, ici, tu sais.**

**\- MyungSoo a un résumé quotidien de tes actions. Tu deviens violent, il paraît.**

**\- C'est ce qu'il faut pour survivre, ici.**

**\- Je sais, on y est passé aussi.**

HoYa sembla le détailler du regard.

**\- J'ai moi-même entendu parler de ton comportement d'hier soir. Le Grand Chef dit que tu es dangereux même sans arme, et il est ravi. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

**\- Des avances. Il a voulu toucher le collier que Myung m'a offert. Il est simplement passé par la fenêtre.**

**\- Si Soo l'apprend, le type est mort, tu dois t'en douter.**

**\- Evidemment.**

Ils continuèrent à ranger, et les mains de SungYeol tombèrent sur le dossier des photos.

**\- HoYa… Le premier homme, c'était l'homme qui a ordonné de me tirer dessus, c'est ça ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**\- Le patron l'appelle « Le Dommage Collatéral ».**

**\- C'est horrible.**

**\- Parce que ce qu'il t'a fait ne l'était pas ?**

SungYeol ne dit plus rien.

-** Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, je te retiens depuis déjà trop longtemps.**

**\- D'accord.**

Il le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et murmura :

-** Serre fort DongWoo dans tes bras de ma part, et dis à tout le monde que je suis encore en vie.**

**\- Je ferai ça.**

Et ils sortirent de la salle et SungYeol dut rattraper son retard sur les autres. Il finit donc plus tard que les autres, et entre eux, certains parlaient avec excitation des photos qu'ils avaient vues et SungYeol voulait juste avoir une arme sous la main pour les assommer ou plus selon affinités. Son cœur était beaucoup plus léger depuis qu'il avait revu HoYa. Il lui avait apporté une pointe d'air frais de l'extérieur et il en avait vraiment besoin.  
Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

_Coucou !_

_Voila, je me suis enfin décidée à reposter ce chapitre._  
**_Inutile que je vous rappelle que tout est fictif et que ça ne reflète en rien la réalité ? _**_Non ? Très bien !_  
_Et Inutile que je précise que_**_ ce n'est pas Rated M pour rien _**_aussi ? Non ? Excellent ! _

_Il reste six chapitres et je vous ai prévenu que ça serait violent dès le début.  
_  
_Ca change des Love VS Hate, n'est ce pas ? xD_  
_Et ça change aussi beaucoup de mon style d'écriture habituel ^^  
__Mais j'écrirai à nouveau des trucs légers, ne vous en faîtes pas ^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :3 _  
_Ca fait plaisir ! _

_Je poste le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui. _  
_A tout à l'heure ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	25. Un Entraînement Particulier

_/!\ Le Chapitre 24 est à nouveau en ligne. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, retournez le lire avant de lire celui-ci ^^_

_Je rappelle au passage que** tout est fictif** et que j'ai fini de taper cette mini-fiction en Juillet 2014. _  
_**Rated M pour violence**, majoritairement. M'enfin, vous vous en doutez si vous êtes déjà en train de lire ce que j'écris. xD_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent.  
SungYeol serrait les dents et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas péter les plombs une nouvelle. Le chef les avait encore réveillés à trois heures du matin, et ils étaient en plein milieu de leur jogging. Les températures chutaient légèrement mais puisqu'ils couraient, ils ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte. Il avait récemment rendu une petite visite au Grand Chef qui le félicitait pour ses « Résultats », puisqu'il était considéré comme le futur MyungSoo parmi les instructeurs qui se durcissaient tous avec lui en particulier. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas.  
Il ne voulait pas être le futur MyungSoo. Il voulait être avec MyungSoo, là où son cœur lui indiquait qu'il était. Il souffrait de ce manque de contact avec lui et entendre ses fanboys baver sur lui à longueur de journée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il voulait à nouveau sentir ses bras autour de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson…  
Et si MyungSoo ne l'aimait plus et qu'il faisait tout ça en vain ?  
Il tentait de lutter contre cette voix dans sa tête, qui le poussait à bout. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis tellement longtemps, maintenant…

Le jour s'était levé à présent, et ils allaient dans la salle qui servait aux aptitudes psychologiques. SungYeol s'imaginait loin, à présent, et pas dans cette salle à regarder des images plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres. Il s'imaginait dans le restaurant à servir des clients. A midi MyungSoo viendrait et ils s'embrasseraient dans la réserve ou dehors, en sortant par la porte réservée au personnel. Et il retournerait travailler après, la tête dans les nuages, et DongWoo rirait encore et toujours de son attitude, ce rire si particulier qui venait d'une personne si chaleureuse !  
Puis le cours se finit et SungYeol était heureux d'avoir gardé quelques images de bonheur pur dans sa tête pour éviter que son cœur ne devienne totalement noir. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, et soudain, le chef les arrêta.

**\- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Avancez jusqu'au milieu de la forêt et là-bas, vous y rencontrerez vos professeurs.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et la plupart des élèves se mirent à faire des suppositions sur l'identité de ces professeurs. Beaucoup s'enthousiasmèrent en pensant que ça pouvait être MyungSoo ou WooHyun, et SungYeol en assomma un contre un arbre, ni vu ni connu. Lorsque certains lui portèrent un regard accusateur, il les ignora en beauté. Deux d'entre eux se portèrent volontaire pour le traîner jusqu'aux professeurs, et ils passèrent devant tout le monde, les autres « camarades » de SungYeol le fixant comme s'il pouvait leur sauter dessus à n'importe quelle minute. Il haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Ils arrivèrent dans l'enclos et la plupart coururent presque pour se rendre au plus près des professeurs.  
Le cœur de SungYeol rata un battement quand il croisa le regard de MyungSoo. Il n'avait pas son regard amusé habituel. Ses yeux étaient froids et au vu de la tenue qu'il portait, il revenait certainement d'une mission. A côté de lui se trouva WooHyun et les fanboys se firent remarquer aussi. SungYeol roula des yeux, et son petit ami eu un sourire en coin.

-** Je présume que nous n'avons pas à nous présenter.** Commença WooHyun et l'un des garçons était déjà sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Un nouveau, à côté de SungYeol, lui tira sur la manche.

-** C'est qui ?**

**\- Ce sont les garçons sur lesquels ils bavent tous. Celui à droite, c'est MyungSoo, le meilleur tireur de l'Agence, et celui à gauche, c'est WooHyun, qui laisse toujours des blessures mortelles.**

**\- Si vous vouliez qu'on installe un salon de thé, fallait le dire plus tôt.** Remarqua MyungSoo, visiblement pas ravi.

SungYeol lisait de la jalousie dans son regard et il s'en amusa. Il s'excusa d'un hochement de la tête, et l'autre garçon fit un bon derrière SungYeol lorsque le tireur avait pris la parole.

-** La leçon d'aujourd'hui va être très particulière.**

WooHyun donna un coup de pied dans la caisse et à peu près tous les garçons sursautèrent.

**\- Dans cette caisse se trouvent des armes à feu. Vous allez en prendre chacun une et on va vous expliquer la suite des opérations.**

Ils s'exécutèrent et tous eurent un air légèrement effrayé quand ils tirent l'arme en main. Mais pour SungYeol, ce n'était pas une première.

-** Il est important que vous sachiez que vos armes n'ont pas de balles…**

**\- Mais les notre si.** Continua MyungSoo, avec une froideur dans la voix qui était très menaçante.

Beaucoup se mirent à râler.

-** Silence.**

Le calme revint instantanément.

-** D'abord, une question : Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au jeune homme allongé là bas ?**

**\- Il s'est fait assommer.**

**\- Et par qui ?**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers SungYeol qui feignait l'innocence.

-** Oh, vraiment ?** Dit MyungSoo, amusé.

SungYeol haussa les épaules. Son petit ami s'approcha de lui, et vit le collier qui pendait autour de son cou et le saisit.

-** Tu sais que normalement, les colliers et objets de valeurs sont interdits lors des entraînements ?**

**\- Oui.**

Tous murmurèrent. MyungSoo passa ses mains derrière son cou et l'enleva. SungYeol le fixait sans ciller.

-** Je te le rendrai peut-être à la fin des entraînements.**

**\- Et si vous explicitiez un peu vos murmures ?** Demanda WooHyun aux personnes autour d'eux.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et l'un d'eux eut assez de courage pour faire ce qui lui était demandé.

-** C'est juste que toutes les personnes qui ont tentés de toucher ce collier ont subi sa colère. Et donc il est étonnant qu'il vous laisse faire.**

MyungSoo tourna la tête vers SungYeol.

**\- Ah oui ? Ton nom ?**

**\- Lee SungYeol.**

**\- Ah… C'est toi.** Dit WooHyun à voix haute, comme s'il ignorait son identité.

-** C'est moi quoi ?**

MyungSoo et WooHyun échangèrent un regard. SungYeol était vraiment dans son rôle et il collait assez bien à la description que le Grand Chef leur avait donné : Froid et à la limite de l'arrogance. Un excellent élément.

**\- Le fauteur de trouble.**

Des rires derrière lui se firent entendre, et MyungSoo pointa son arme sur eux.

-** Silence.**

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt obtenu.

-** Bien.**

Puis MyungSoo fit un pas en arrière.

\- **Vous savez tous tenir quelqu'un en joue.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Montrez nous.**

Tous le firent, sauf SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le faire ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

-** Sur toi ?** S'enquit SungYeol dans un souffle afin que personne d'autre que lui ne comprenne ce qu'il disait.

Il hocha la tête. Alors SungYeol le fit.

**\- Regardez.**

Tous cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et regardèrent MyungSoo et SungYeol. WooHyun commenta.

**\- Il tremble trop et risque de ne pas tuer du premier coup. Voila comment vous devez tenir votre arme.**

Et MyungSoo pointa son arme directement entre les deux yeux de SungYeol.

**\- Une hésitation et l'autre pourrait s'en servir contre vous. Recommence.**

Et il le fit avec beaucoup plus d'assurance.

\- **Bien. Maintenant, on va vous apprendre à désarmer une personne. Pour ça, il faut agir rapidement.**

MyungSoo fit un geste et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Bouh », le chargeur de SungYeol était tombé au sol, tout sans que leurs regards ne se lâchent.

-** A vous. SungYeol, tente avec WooHyun.**

Il hocha la tête et WooHyun s'approcha de lui. Ils avaient une discussion à voix basse, alors qu'ils étaient légèrement à l'écart du groupe.

**\- Je sais que tu sais désarmer Soo, je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, mais il doit garder sa réputation, et se faire désarmer par un novice, ça lui en foutrait un coup.**

SungYeol hocha la tête.

-** Remontre moi comment tu fais.**

Deux gestes, moins de dix secondes, et le chargeur de WooHyun était par terre. Soudain, l'arme de MyungSoo était braquée sur la tempe d'un de ses « élèves ».

-** S'il y'a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est des lâches. Si ton arme contenait une balle, tu aurais tiré sur SungYeol, je n'ai pas rêvé ?**

Le garçon était effrayé mais hocha la tête.

**\- Et il n'aurait rien pu faire pour se défendre, on est d'accord ?**

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

-** C'est ce que j'appelle couramment un lâche. Lorsque tu veux tuer quelqu'un, aies au moins le courage de le regarder en face !**

Un coup de crosse sur la tête et le garçon était assommé.

-** Il faut que vous sachiez que nous avons le droit d'avoir des … Dommages collatéraux dans ce cours. Faites simplement en sorte de ne pas nous pousser à en faire.**

Tous acquiescèrent.

-** Une nouvelle chose à vous apprendre.** Dit WooHyun après avoir ramassé son chargeur.

Il saisit le poignet de SungYeol et l'emmena près de MyungSoo. Il plaça son arme à la jonction entre la mâchoire et le cou du jeune homme et le força à se retourner. Ainsi, SungYeol tournait le dos à MyungSoo. Sa main glissa lentement dans son dos et seulement là des frissons apparurent sur sa peau.  
WooHyun roula des yeux.

**\- En apparence, il va tirer sur SungYeol, n'est ce pas ?**

Tous ne saisirent pas l'allusion mais les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent. En une fraction de seconde, le bras de MyungSoo s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, et son arme était pointée sur un autre, et il tira.  
Comme par hasard, cet autre était celui qui faisait des avances à SungYeol jusqu'à ce qu'il passe par la fenêtre.

\- **Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un cours que le danger n'est pas présent. Votre … Ami vient d'en payer les frais. Soyez toujours sur vos gardes.**

MyungSoo relâcha SungYeol comme à contrecœur et ce dernier retourna auprès de ses camarades. Ils firent encore quelques exercices, et SungYeol se lassa du mec qui se tenait en face de lui. C'était trop facile de le désarmer ou même de le tenir en joue. Alors d'un coup de crosse, il l'assomma.

\- **On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?** Demanda WooHyun, légèrement furieux.

SungYeol se tourna vers lui et fixa MyungSoo droit dans les yeux.

**\- Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que j'apprenne, ne vaut-il pas mieux me mettre avec quelqu'un qui sait tenir une arme sans être sous le point de pleurer ? C'est trop simple de le désarmer et il m'agaçait.**

Tous retinrent leur souffle suite à l'arrogance du jeune homme. WooHyun regarda le ciel, et se rendit compte qu'il était plus tard que ce qu'il pensait.

-** Toi, tu resteras là à la fin du cours.**

Ils s'entraînèrent encore pendant une heure ou deux, et la plupart furent autorisés à partir. Certains durent traîner le corps du camarade et les autres s'occupaient de ceux qui étaient assommés.  
Cependant, d'autres refusaient de partir.

-** On peut rester, nous aussi ?** Demanda l'un des fanboys, plein d'espoir.

MyungSoo chargea son arme et la pointa sur le crâne de SungYeol, mais comme il en avait une autre en main, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

-** Euh… Finalement… Ouai, on va vous laisser, hein !**

Et ils s'enfuirent en courant.  
Alors que MyungSoo les regardait s'enfuir en courant, SungYeol en profita pour le désarmer. Une fraction de seconde. Son petit ami braqua son regard sur le sien, amusé.

\- **Alors maintenant, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi tu as assommé ce type.**

SungYeol le regarda avec un air totalement innocent.

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Le premier.**

Le jeune homme fit la moue, et voulut marcher un peu, mais MyungSoo avait une sacré poigne.

**\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord !**

WooHyun et MyungSoo attendaient la réponse du jeune homme.

-** Vous croyez sincèrement que le plus dur, c'est les entraînements ?**

Ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas où il venait en venir.

\- **Non, le pire, c'est d'être entouré de ces imbéciles qui vous idolâtrent.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Vous avez des fanboys, et rien que cette pensée m'écœure.**

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'endroit où ils étaient de peur d'être épiés, et environ à cinq cent mètres de là, ils cessèrent.

\- **On a des fanboys, nous ?**

**\- Oui, et ils m'agacent.**

WooHyun éclata de rire. MyungSoo passa ses bras autour de la taille de SungYeol.

-** Serait-ce de la jalousie ?**

**\- Pas une seule seconde. Ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que je te connais.**

**\- WooHyun ?** Dit soudain MyungSoo.

-** Oui ?**

**\- Regarde ailleurs.**

Il roula des yeux mais fit ce qui lui était demandé alors que les lèvres de MyungSoo s'écrasèrent sur celles de SungYeol dans un baiser désespéré.

-** Voila qui est mieux.**

SungYeol lui sourit et WooHyun reporta son attention sur eux et il colla un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

**\- C'était pour quoi, ça ?**

**\- Tu te fous de moi ?** Dit WooHyun.** Ca, c'était pour ta main qui est passée sous le haut de SungYeol pendant l'exercice.**

**\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas peur de moi, et comme il fallait qu'il montre un signe de peur, alors j'en ai conclu que les frissons feraient l'affaire.**

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, mais SungYeol s'interposa.

-** Fais ça et je dis à SungGyu-Hyung lorsque je sors de là que tu as des fanboys.**

Il pâlit.

-** Tu ne ferais pas ça ?**

**\- Je vais me gêner.**

SungYeol reporta son attention sur MyungSoo qui semblait observer chacune des petites blessures qui étaient sur le visage de son petit ami. Il en profita pour glisser sa main dans la poche du jeune homme et en sortit son collier.

-** Merci mon chou, mais ça, c'est à moi.**

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et remit le collier autour de son cou.

-** Il t'a toujours autour de son petit doigt, ça n'a pas changé.** Sourit WooHyun.

-** On ne sait pas encore quand tu vas sortir, Yeollie, mais le patron semble satisfait de ton comportement.**

**\- De mes bagarres ?**

**\- Peut-on vraiment appeler ça des bagarres quand l'autre personne ne se défend pas ?**

WooHyun secoua la tête.

-** Il devrait peut-être retourner avec les autres.** Remarqua-t'il.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et MyungSoo murmura une excuse à l'oreille de SungYeol puis il le blessa volontairement à la cuisse.

-** Il faut que les autres croient qu'on t'a puni pour ton comportement. Pardon.**

Et il embrassa son petit ami comme s'il voulait apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait. Un peu de sang coulait de la plaie. Puis ils brisèrent le baiser et MyungSoo le relâcha. SungYeol prit WooHyun dans ses bras et lui fit promettre de prendre bien soin de SungGyu, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir.  
Après un dernier regard pour eux, il reprit sa route vers ses camarades qui sourirent de voir qu'il était blessé.

-** On a que ce qu'on mérite.**

**\- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà une balle dans la tête ?**

Et il se rendit à la sorte d'infirmerie, alors que les autres étaient pâles.  
Soudain, le camp d'entraînement devint plus supportable. Il avait eu sa dose de MyungSoo, qui était sa petite dose de bonheur.

* * *

_Je sais que de me voir préciser au début de chaque chapitre que cette fanfiction est 100% fictive, ça doit vous énerver, mais ça me paraît necessaire. _  
_Désolée ! _

_Sinon, merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent. _

_Juste une petite réponse à Myew : Non, tu n'es pas saoulante avec tes reviews. Ca ne me dérange pas ^_^ _

_Alors, heureux d'avoir revu un peu de MyungYeol ? _  
_Haha, je me doute que oui ! _

_Plus que 5 chapitres ! _  
_A la semaine prochaine - normalement - _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	26. Rumeurs

Un mois s'écoula depuis qu'il l'avait revu pour la dernière fois et le mois de Novembre était là. La fraîcheur était de plus en plus mordante, et pire encore, ce soir-là, SungYeol était le dernier à rentrer après les entraînements car le Grand Chef voulait le voir et tout ça juste pour lui dire qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de là. Mais SungYeol voulait une date concrète !  
Il avait fait un tour du camp en plus, celui que les autres avaient fait pendant son absence, et ensuite, il fut enfin autorisé à aller sous la douche alors que tout le monde était partis manger. Il était absolument seul dans les douches, et il en profita pour se laver sans être épiés par qui que ce soit. Parce que c'était embarrassant. Il se lavait habituellement avec au moins ses sous-vêtements sur lui, mais puisqu'il était seul, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et entendit des bruits de pas dans les douches. Il commença à récupérer ses affaires, et s'apprêtait à les enfiler quand il vit une personne l'observer au loin.  
Cette personne lui fit signe de l'approcher, alors SungYeol laissa tout en plan et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il murmura :

**\- Myung...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que des lèvres prirent possession des siennes et il était bien trop occupé à apprécier leur présence pour vouloir le repousser. Au contraire, il se blottit contre lui. Son petit ami semblait vouloir le dévorer tout cru. Sa main se promenait sur lui, et rapidement, elle trouva la serviette qui se trouvait autour de sa taille.

-** Myung, on ne peut pas. Et si les autres venaient ?**

Il ne semblait pas prêt à accepter non comme réponse. Il était lui-même vêtu que de ses sous-vêtements, et SungYeol ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

\- **Alors tu devras être encore plus silencieux, car j'ai vraiment envie de toi.**

Et il ne le laissa pas répondre qu'il l'embrassa avec passion, et rapidement, le sous-vêtement et la serviette disparurent, et MyungSoo mit la douche en marche alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, à s'aimer. Ils ne formaient qu'un, et les moindres soupirs de plaisir de l'un comme de l'autre étaient avalées dans les baisers. Les jambes de SungYeol étaient enroulées assez bas au niveau du dos de son petit ami qui ne cessait ses mouvements en lui. Le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui coulait couvrait tous les bruits qui provenaient d'eux, et heureusement.  
Ils finirent par atteindre les étoiles ensemble, et MyungSoo le quitta lentement, comme pour ne pas le blesser et ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Ils se lavèrent tous les deux, et le tireur confirmé dut repartir, alors que SungYeol retourna dans son dortoir avant que qui que ce soit ne revienne. Il s'allongea sur son lit alors que son corps brûlait à nouveau du doux toucher de son petit ami. Son cœur s'était remis à battre toujours plus fort, et SungYeol se souvenait vraiment pourquoi il supportait tout ça.  
Simplement parce qu'il aimait MyungSoo.  
Les autres rentrèrent les uns après les autres dans la chambre, mais SungYeol n'y prêta pas attention. Il était épuisé, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Cependant, dès le lendemain, il se rendit compte que sa rencontre secrète avec MyungSoo ne l'était pas tant que ça…

-** Non, je t'assure que je les ai vus, tous les deux, sous la douche.**

**\- Et qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ?**

Le colporteur lança un regard étrange à la personne qui avait posé la question.

**\- T'as vraiment besoin d'un dessin ?**

C'était le soir, et ils étaient dans le dortoir. SungYeol jouait avec son collier tout en les écoutant parler sur son dos comme s'il n'était pas là. Les regards tombèrent tous sur lui, surpris.

\- J**e pensais que les punitions, c'était quelque chose de moins… Physique !** S'exclama un autre.

\- **D'après ce que j'ai vu, ça ressemblait à tout sauf à une punition.** Dit le colporteur avec un sourire coquin.

SungYeol roula des yeux. Un autre de ses camarades grimpa sur le lit du jeune homme et tenta de le bloquer.

-** Si t'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire te sentir bien, tu n'avais qu'à me demander…**

SungYeol replia une de ses longues jambes et expulsa le mec du lit d'un coup de pied. Il tomba et un « crac » se fit entendre. Cependant, il ne dit rien lorsque le Chef vint le voir et il manqua la punition de près lorsqu'il dit que le garçon était tombé de son lit par accident. Tous allèrent se coucher, et le silence se fit.  
Dès trois heures du matin, ils durent faire leur jogging, et les discussions reprirent de bon train.

-** Tu penses qu'il a fait ça pourquoi ?**

**\- Peut-être pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Après tout, c'est de MyungSoo dont on parle !**

SungYeol tenta de les ignorer.

-** Mais pourquoi est ce que MyungSoo aurait accepté si facilement ?**

Et là, il sentit des regards le détailler.

-** Il n'est pas moche. Ca doit aider.**

L'ancien serveur eut soudain envie de vomir. Ils étaient sérieusement en train de le mater, là ?

-** Mouais.**

**\- Mais je ne comprends pas … Comment on peut faire ça avec une personne qui avait son arme braquée sur lui, il y'a même pas un mois ?**

**\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie.**

Tous sursautèrent quand SungYeol prit la parole.

-** Sinon, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de parler sur mon dos, je peux toujours aller en toucher un mot avec le Chef. Peut-être qu'il trouvera quelque chose de mieux à vous faire faire, comme récurer les toilettes.**

L'un d'entre eux tenta d'attaquer SungYeol qui le fit passer au dessus de lui, et sa chute fut violente. Il s'arrêta de courir et posa simplement son pied sur son ventre, et appuyait légèrement. Le garçon se mit à gémir, puis il bougea son pied et le plaça au niveau de son cou.

-** Vous voudriez peut-être que je lui ôte la vie ? Peut-être que là, vous aurez autre chose à parler ?**

Ils restèrent silencieux, et le Chef arriva, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un violent coup dans le crâne.

-** Lee SungYeol ! Dans le bureau du Grand Chef, tout de suite !**

Il hocha la tête, se contenta de gifler le mec au sol et celui qui avait colporté la rumeur, puis il s'y rendit les mains dans les poches.

\- **Tu as vraiment l'intention de décimer mes troupes, je ne me trompe pas ?** Sourit le Grand Chef quand il entra dans le bureau.

-** Disons qu'ils resteraient en vie s'ils ne se frottaient pas à la mauvaise personne.**

**\- Heureusement que mon intendant, le chef, fait bien son travail. Il serait la dixième personne que tu tentes de tuer depuis le début de son séjour ici.**

Il haussa les épaules en toute désinvolture.

-** Une semaine.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- C'est le temps qu'il te reste à passer ici. Pendant cette semaine, je veux que tu t'entraînes à tirer sur des cibles – pas des personnes, nous nous sommes bien fait comprendre ?**

**\- Oui.**

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et lui tendit l'arme.

**\- Voila. Tu auras les balles demain.**

Il grimaça mais acquiesça.

-** Je préviendrai MyungSoo. Bonne semaine !**

Il sentait l'ironie dans sa voix, mais à présent, il avait une bonne raison de s'accrocher. Dans une semaine, il retrouverait les bras de son Myung, et c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Il allait se montrer encore plus déterminé, et il devait vraiment mettre les choses au point.  
Il retourna à son dortoir et tous cessèrent de parler quand il entra. Evidemment, ils devaient encore parler de lui. Il s'allongea.  
Une semaine ! Une semaine !  
Il se répétait cela comme une litanie. Il s'endormit.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Plus que 4 !  
Merci pour vos reviews ! _

_A très vite pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	27. Règlement de Compte

Dès le lendemain, il travaillait avec MyungSoo sur le tir sur des cibles, et de mauvaises rumeurs commençaient à nouveau à circuler, comme pour dire que MyungSoo allait tirer autre chose qu'une cible, et ce dernier finit par coller une balle entre les deux yeux de l'un d'entre eux.

**\- Quelqu'un d'autre a d'amusantes suggestions de ce genre à me faire ?**

Tous se turent.

**\- Bien !**

Et il emmena SungYeol avec lui. Par « mesure de sécurité », WooHyun était là aussi, et il observait.  
Le temps passait et SungYeol faisait des progrès fulgurants. Le vendredi, le Grand Chef en personne était venu voir comment il s'en sortait et il parut plus que ravi.

Le samedi arriva, et SungYeol passa sa dernière nuit au dortoir. Il avait encore le droit à des remarques sur ce qu'il faisait mais il se décida de garder son arme bien en place, pas très loin pour pouvoir tirer sur la première personne qui oserait lui taper sur les nerfs.  
Le dimanche, le jogging à trois heures du matin, l'entraînement avec les autres, le repas, tout ça passèrent à une vitesse folle. Vint l'heure qu'il attendait : l'entraînement avec MyungSoo. Cependant, il n'y avait que WooHyun cette fois.

-** Il est en mission.**

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de paraître déçu, mais il sourit à l'ami le plus proche de son petit ami.

-** Entraîne-toi comme s'il était là, okay ?**

**\- Bien sur !**

Et ils s'y mirent. L'après-midi passa vite, et entre temps, ils parlaient de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les tirs et avec le camp d'entraînement, bien que SungYeol expliqua pourquoi il était la raison de moquerie ces derniers temps, et il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- **Il n'est vraiment pas possible !**

**\- Je ne l'ai pas repoussé non plus.**

**\- En même temps, après tant de temps éloignés l'un de l'autre, c'est surprenant qu'il ait attendu qu'il n'y ait personne.**

Ce fut au tour de SungYeol de lever les yeux au ciel.

-** Il sait se tenir !**

**\- Visiblement, non.**

**\- Comme si tu tiendrais, aussi longtemps éloigné ...**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et WooHyun sourit.

**\- C'est vrai… Je ne pourrais pas rester si longtemps éloigné de…**

**\- On est d'accord.**

Et encore un tir.  
Il fut enfin autorisé à quitter le stand de tir et WooHyun lui murmura un «** A ce soir** » avec un sourire, et ils se séparèrent. SungYeol se rendit directement dans le dortoir, où les autres se changeaient avant d'aller manger. Il rangeait les quelques affaires qu'il avait, et il entendit :

\- **Je te l'avais dit : Il s'est tapé MyungSoo pour pouvoir se barrer d'ici ! C'était évident !**

Un autre mec s'approcha de lui et entreprit de lui caresser le dos :

-** Si tu veux, je peux te laisser un dernier souvenir d'ici…**

SungYeol sortit son flingue et le pointa directement sur la figure du garçon.

-** Mettons les choses au clair maintenant. Ce que je fais de mon corps et avec qui je le fais ne regarde que moi, tout comme les motivations pour lesquelles je les fais. Le premier qui ose encore une fois me faire une remarque déplacée, je lui montrerai à quoi servent mes heures de travail en plus, bande de minable.**

Et il baissa son arme et tira sur le pied du gars qui gémit de douleur.

**\- Mais je crois que ce n'est pas tant le fait de m'avoir vu me taper quelqu'un qui vous dérange, c'est aussi parce que c'est une des personnes que vous mettez tellement sur un piédestal. Vous êtes tellement pathétiques que j'ai pitié de vous.**

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit après le coup de feu, et le chef et MyungSoo entrèrent.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?**

**\- Je règle mes comptes.**

MyungSoo passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

**\- Lesquels ?**

**\- Tu sais... Toujours les mêmes.**

Le tireur s'adressa aux autres.

-** Sérieusement, sur quel planète n'ai-je pas le droit de profiter de mon petit ami depuis un an, vous pouvez me le dire ?**

Et là, tous eurent la mâchoire qui tomba.

_**« Oh They Find It Hard To Believe »**_

Il saisit la main de SungYeol et l'entraîna hors de là.

-** C'est ce qu'on appelle une sortie en fanfare.** Commenta SungYeol.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau du Grand Chef, et il prit le numéro de SungYeol car à présent, il faisait parti de l'agence. Puis ils allèrent jusqu'au parking une fois que l'ancien serveur se fut changé, et ils reprirent la route vers l'appartement planqué.  
MyungSoo se gara et de là où ils étaient, ils virent les rideaux bouger.

-** J'en connais un qui est attendu.** Murmura le chauffeur.

SungYeol lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de descendre de la voiture. Ils se rendirent vers la porte, puis ils l'ouvrirent. Etrangement, il n'y avait personne. Ils descendirent les escaliers et là, ils furent surpris de ne pas voir de lumière, alors ils s'approchèrent et trouvèrent un interrupteur et là …

**\- SURPRISE !**

SungYeol sursauta et fila directement dans les bras de son petit ami qui éclata de rire.

-** Je vous l'ai dit, pas de choses brusques. Heureusement qu'il a juste eu peur, sinon, vous étiez tous morts.**

DongWoo et SungGyu pâlirent, mais pas longtemps après, ils sautèrent sur SungYeol et le serrèrent fort contre eux. WooHyun arriva lui aussi, mais les bras chargés de nourriture.

**\- Bah alors, vous en avez mis du temps ?**

**\- Désolé, Yeollie avait des comptes à régler.**

**\- A cause de ton manque de contrôle sur tes hormones ? Tu m'étonnes !**

Tous le regardèrent étrangement, et son petit ami toussa pour cacher sa gêne alors que le cuisinier leur racontait en détails tout ce qu'il savait. DongWoo était mort de rire. HoYa leur lançait un regard suggestif, SungGyu massacrait MyungSoo du regard et WooHyun, lui, profitait du moment.  
Après, ils passèrent à table, et tous racontèrent au revenant quelque chose, sauf son petit ami qui se contentait de le regarder et de lui tenir la main sous la table. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, et tous finirent par se sentir fatigués et ils allèrent tous se reposer. SungYeol allait enfin retrouver les bras de son Myung !  
Il avait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il ne restait qu'eux deux dans la pièce. Ce dernier le saisit par la taille.

-** Enfin seuls…**

**\- Oui.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. La nuit qui suivit fut magique.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à mettre le chapitre en ligne :( _  
_Mais le voila ! _

_J'ai des tas de trucs à vous dire. _  
_Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tout ceux qui auraient mal pris mon message à la fin du chapitre précédent. _  
_Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir des lecteurs adorables qui me donnent leur avis dès qu'ils ont le temps, et je me doute que vous ne pouvez pas toujours le faire car vous êtes aussi occupés que moi ! _  
_Merci de continuer à me suivre et merci pour toutes ces reviews. _

Enfin !   
_Il reste trois chapitres. Ils seront postés mercredi, jeudi et vendredi. _  
_Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup à attendre !_

_Donc... A mercredi ! _

_Bisouxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	28. Premières Missions

Les deux premières semaines, SungYeol fut tranquille et avait presque oublié ce à quoi il s'était entraîné pendant plus de cinq mois.  
Cependant, en plein milieu de la nuit, son téléphone sonna, et MyungSoo se réveilla aussi et reconnut le numéro.

-** C'est l'Agence, décroche !**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, le sang glacé.

**\- Oui ? … Oui… D'accord, j'arrive !**

Et il raccrocha, puis il se tourna vers MyungSoo et lui fit les yeux doux.

**\- D'accord, je vais te conduire là bas… Mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps le faire.**

Il se pencha et embrassa son petit ami.

-** Merci, Myung.**

Ils sortirent du lit et s'habillèrent tous les deux. Soudain, le téléphone de MyungSoo sonna aussi. Il décrocha alors que SungYeol finissait de se préparer.

**\- Une chance, je dois y aller aussi.**

Et ils prirent la route. Le trajet était silencieux, et ils arrivèrent à l'agence. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du Grand Chef.

-** Vous vouliez nous voir ?**

**\- Comme c'est ta première mission, je me suis dit que MyungSoo pourrait t'assister… Mais on est d'accord, il ne sera là que pour te recadrer si ça se passe mal.**

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Il leur tendit un dossier.

-** C'est ce type-là. Pas de bavures. Vous pouvez y aller. L'adresse est sur dans le dossier.**

Ils quittèrent le bureau, et SungYeol était un peu effrayé. Son petit ami le ressentit et lui tint la main.

-** Ca va aller, je t'assure.**

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- J'en suis persuadé. Et je suis là pour surveiller tes arrières.**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa convaincre par le tireur plus expérimenté. Ils montèrent en voiture et se rendirent là où on leur avait dit d'aller. C'était un bâtiment plutôt bien planqué dans la ville, et MyungSoo montra à SungYeol comment agir. Ils passèrent les vigiles sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et ils parvinrent à monter directement dans la pièce où l'homme à abattre était.  
Il les attendait visiblement.

-** L'Agence, je parie ?**

Aucun des deux ne répondit. MyungSoo donna le signal, et SungYeol fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il sortit son arme, le visa entre les deux yeux et tira. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt, et MyungSoo s'avança pour vérifier si la mission était accomplie et les deux repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés.  
Pour la première fois. SungYeol avait tué quelqu'un… Et devant les yeux de son petit ami. D'ailleurs, ce dernier appelait l'Agence et leur dit simplement deux mots.

-** Mission accomplie.**

Et il raccrocha.  
Il reprit la route, et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Ils prirent une douche, et SungYeol y resta plus longtemps que son petit ami qui l'attendait dans le lit.  
Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, il entra dans la salle de bain et le vit, assis dans la douche, prostré. Il s'avança vers lui, et le sortit de là, puis il le serra tout contre lui, alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il déposa des baisers sur son visage pour tenter de le calmer. Il savait ce qu'il vivait.

-** Je fais tout ça pour toi, Myung…**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- C'est dur…**

**\- Je sais.**

Il le serra encore plus fort, et l'habilla d'un pantalon de pyjama et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il croisa WooHyun en cours de route, et lui fit un simple signe de la main pour le rassurer, et il emmena SungYeol jusqu'au lit, et il le maintint serré tout contre lui, alors que son petit ami était glacé. Il le garda tout contre lui, et il l'embrassait très souvent. Il s'insultait de monstre, et MyungSoo faisait son possible pour lui dire qu'il n'en était pas un et il lui donnait des tas de raisons différentes. Le cœur de MyungSoo se brisait de le voir comme ça, et il lui fallut deux jours complets pour sortir son petit ami de cet état.

Les mois passaient, et MyungSoo était toujours aux côtés de SungYeol pour les missions. Il avait du mal à se remettre après, et MyungSoo lui dit qu'il ne s'en remettait jamais. Evidemment, ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire.  
Et au bout d'un an de travail, SungYeol eut sa première mission solo, qu'il conclut avec succès. Le Grand Chef était ravi de son duo de meilleurs tireurs et il leur donnait à tous les deux des missions importantes. Le travail était effectué encore plus vite, et SungYeol, pour sa plus grande joie, reprit son boulot à l'Inspirit.  
Le couple MyungSoo/SungYeol était plus fort que jamais. Il arrivait que l'un était à la maison mais que l'autre ne l'était pas, et ils s'attendaient l'un l'autre jusqu'à des heures pas possibles. Ils sortirent de l'appartement planqué et ils s'achetèrent une petite maison rien qu'à eux, qu'ils firent sécuriser. Ils étaient heureux.  
Il arrivait que soit MyungSoo soit SungYeol se fasse blesser, et l'autre était toujours là pour le soigner. Quand c'était SungYeol, MyungSoo passait son temps à râler car d'après lui, la peau de son petit ami était l'une des choses qu'il préférait le plus au monde et voir toutes ces nouvelles cicatrices sur lui l'emplissait de colère et de désarroi. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça.  
Leurs amis roulaient des yeux, et SungYeol le faisait taire d'un baiser. Juste après, certains comme HoYa trouvaient la brillante idée de leur demander de trouver une chambre, ce que MyungSoo prenait presque toujours au mot et il embrassait chacune des blessures et des marques sur sa peau comme s'il avait le pouvoir de les faire s'effacer. SungYeol n'y voyait aucune honte : Il était en vie et continuait à vivre aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et bien que ce soit égoïste, c'était ce qu'il venait à penser avec le temps…

**_« I'll Be Wearing These Scars For Everyone to See »_**

* * *

_Coucou !_

_Ce n'est ni le chapitre le plus long ni le plus joyeux._  
_Mais pour compenser, je poste l'avant-dernière partie demain._

_D'ailleurs, les choses vont s'accélérer pour eux dès le chapitre suivant._  
_Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

_Merci pour vos quelques reviews !_

_A demain !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	29. Un Equilibre Brisé

Un an, puis deux ans, puis trois ans passèrent.  
Et ce soir-là, tout bascula.

Le téléphone de SungYeol sonna et il répondit à l'appel. L'agence voulait le voir. Il avait réveillé MyungSoo aussi, mais il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser seul dans leur grand lit. Il s'habilla en vitesse, et massa son bas de dos puis il prit les clés de sa voiture et il se rendit vers l'Agence.  
Il passa les portes, et finit dans le bureau du Grand Chef, comme d'habitude. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ce dernier l'attendait, mais son abord était beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude.

**\- SungYeol.**

**\- Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**\- Assied-toi.**

Il s'exécuta.

\- **C'est quoi la mission ?**

**\- C'est toi la mission.**

**\- Pardon ?**

Il claqua des doigts et une dizaine d'agents se jetèrent sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il se retrouva ligoté.

-** Ca t'a amusé pendant tout ce temps de te taper mon meilleur agent et de balancer les infos à notre principal concurrent ?**

**\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout !**

**\- J'aurai préféré te croire, SungYeol, vraiment…**

Le Grand Chef claqua à nouveau des doigts et SungYeol fut enfermé dans une sorte de chambre avec des barreaux. Cela ressemblait plus à une mini- cellule de prison qu'à une vraie chambre. Alors quoi, il était accusé d'être un espion ? Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la cellule. Il y'avait une chose qu'il avait encore plus envie que de sortir de là : Voir MyungSoo.

MyungSoo dormait paisiblement ce jour-là. Il fut réveillé par une personne qui tambourina à la porte. Il remarqua que SungYeol n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission. Ca n'avait rien d'inhabituel, à vrai dire. Il se leva, et alla ouvrir à un WooHyun et un HoYa complètement paniqués.

\- **Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, les mecs ?**

**\- C'est SungYeol…**

Ils l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur de sa propre maison et ils installèrent leur ami sur le canapé. Il les fixait sans comprendre. Ils échangèrent un regard, déglutirent et WooHyun prit la parole.

-** Le Grand Chef a reçu des infos sur lui et … ces « preuves » l'accusent d'être un espion infiltré dans notre agence pour une autre agence.**

Si la situation n'était pas aussi horrible, MyungSoo aurait surement ri de la stupidité des propos de WooHyun. SungYeol, un espion ? Et puis quoi encore ?

**\- Où est ce qu'il est ?**

**\- Dans la cellule de l'Agence.** Avoua HoYa.

MyungSoo ne tarda pas à se lever, et se précipita vers sa voiture, HoYa et WooHyun le suivant de près. Il roulait beaucoup plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Son petit ami était accusé à tort, et il comptait bien rétablir la vérité et le sortir de là. Il se dirigeait à pas de géant vers la cellule où était enfermé son petit ami et malgré les vigiles qui lui disaient qu'il ne devait pas être là, il s'arrêta juste devant et tendit sa main à son petit ami qui la saisit volontiers. Ce dernier s'approcha le plus possible de lui, en se collant aux barreaux. MyungSoo saisit son visage.

**\- On m'a dit ce qu'il t'arrivait.**

**\- Myung, je te jure que tout ça est faux ! Je te le jure…**

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues de SungYeol.

\- **Je le sais. Je vais te sortir de là !**

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du Grand Chef et ne frappa même pas.

-** Hé bien, MyungSoo, on en oublie les bonnes manières ?**

**\- Vous faîtes une énorme erreur !**

**\- Assieds toi.**

**\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps de m'asseoir et de parler tranquillement avec vous alors que vous entachez son nom et le mien par la même occasion ?**

**\- Regarde ça.**

Il lui tendit un gros dossier. MyungSoo l'ouvrit et dedans se trouvaient une dizaine de témoignages de personnes affirmant avoir vu SungYeol parler avec différents agents ennemis. MyungSoo tomba presque sur la chaise en lisant ça.

-** C'est une blague ?**

**\- J'aurai préféré.**

**\- SungYeol ne ferait jamais ça ! Je passe ma vie avec lui et lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission, on est ensemble. Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas vrai.**

Le Grand Chef semblait réfléchir.

**\- Je peux le jurer sur ma vie !**

**\- MyungSoo, ça n'a rien de personnel, mais s'il y'a la moindre suspicion, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.**

**\- Alors quoi, vous allez le tuer parce qu'il est suspecté de vous trahir ?!**

**\- J'en ai déjà fait tuer pour beaucoup moins que ça, et tu es la personne qui est le plus au fait de la situation.**

**\- Laissez-moi une journée, je vous prouverai que vous faites fausse route.**

-** Si les infos ont déjà filtrés, tu penses qu'on a du temps à perdre ?**

**\- Je ne vous ferai pas perdre votre temps ! Je vous éviterai de faire une erreur.**

**\- MyungSoo, ma décision est prise. Nous faisons un métier dangereux et des sentiments ne peuvent pas entrer en compte dans nos décisions, aussi difficiles soient-elles.**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'agent.

-** Va le voir. Dis lui au revoir, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mes agents ne t'en empêcheront pas.**

Il quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard à son patron. Il se précipita dans la cellule de SungYeol et lorsque la grille fut ouverte par un vigile, il prit directement son petit ami dans ses bras.

-** Je suis tellement désolé…**

**\- Alors… Ca y est ? C'est fini pour moi ?**

La voix de SungYeol se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il serrait son petit ami contre lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, dans les bras de MyungSoo, mais lorsque des vigiles leur annoncèrent qu'il leur restait dix minutes avant de devoir aller à la ruelle, le sang de SungYeol se glaça. Il embrassa les lèvres de son petit ami qui était tout aussi effondré que lui, et lui murmura.

-** Promet moi une chose ?**

**\- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Si quelqu'un doit me tuer… Ce doit être toi.**

**\- Ne me demande pas ça. Demande moi de m'ôter ma propre vie si tu le veux, mais pas la tienne.**

SungYeol se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait blesser aussi bien MyungSoo que lui-même mais s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il le devait. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

**\- Myung… Tu m'as plongé involontairement dans ce cauchemar en me faisant tomber amoureux de toi… Sors m'en, je t'en supplie.**

Les yeux de MyungSoo devinrent noirs et son petit ami y lut du regret, de la douleur et de l'amour aussi.

**\- Je ne pourrais être serein que si c'est toi qui m'ôtes la vie.**

**\- Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de moi.**

Un léger sourire triste envahit le visage du jeune homme.

**\- Il est un peu tard pour y penser.**

**\- Pardonne-moi…**

SungYeol se mit à hauteur de son petit ami qui venait de se faire tomber à genoux devant lui, et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-** Je n'ai aucuns regrets. Ces années à tes côtés ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie.**

Un vigile revint peu après et entraîna un SungYeol qui ne se débattit même pas jusqu'à un grand van. Le Grand Chef attendait à l'entrée de la cellule.

-** Viens.**

Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, mais jamais encore son propre travail lui avait paru aussi cruel. L'homme est égoïste et ne se rend compte de ce qui blesse qu'une fois qu'il est blessé lui-même. Toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services et il ne lui faisait même pas confiance.  
Dans un moment de pitié, le Grand Chef laissa MyungSoo et SungYeol monter dans le même van. Il était installé sur ses jambes et le tireur confirmé murmurait des paroles rassurantes aux oreilles de SungYeol qui fit son possible pour lui faire croire qu'il y croyait, alors qu'il se laissait simplement bercer par la chaleur et la voix de son petit ami.  
Il savait que ça arriverait un jour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui tombe dessus aussi vite, et surtout à cause de ce qui était un pur mensonge !  
MyungSoo tremblait légèrement contre lui, et son propre cœur se serrait violemment. Il avait envie de vomir.  
Le van s'arrêta.  
La fin était proche.

* * *

_Coucou... _

_Un tournant dramatique, n'est ce pas ? _  
_Le chapitre de demain sera le dernier. _  
_Je sais que ça vous brise le coeur de lire des chapitres comme ça, et croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls ! _

_Merci pour votre soutien ! _  
_Ca fait plaisir, moi qui pensais que peu de personne lisait les fictions où c'est écrit "Angst" ou "Hurt" ... _

_A demain pour le chapitre final ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	30. The End

Ils sortirent du van, et SungYeol serrait la main de MyungSoo dans la sienne. Six ou sept agents de l'Agence que SungYeol connaissait étaient tous réunis là. SungYeol fut lâché devant le mur où chacune des victimes avait connu une mort certaine. MyungSoo lui faisait face, coincé entre WooHyun et un autre agent.  
Le Grand Chef prit la parole :

**\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas fait ce dont vous m'accusez.** Se défendit SungYeol.

\- **Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser en vie…**

Certains regardaient le condamné avec du dégoût dans le regard, mais il s'en moquait. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de MyungSoo et ce qu'il y lisait lui brisait le cœur. Même WooHyun à ses côtés n'en menait pas large. Il avait surement appris la nouvelle à SungGyu…  
Le cœur de SungYeol se serra encore plus. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à son meilleur ami. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le taquiner une fois encore, entendre encore une fois le rire de DongWoo qui illuminait une pièce. Il aurait aimé faire encore une fois l'amour avec son petit ami, l'entendre lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait bien qu'il le faisait de façon maladroite. Sentir son cœur battre tout près du sien. Il voulait à nouveau se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, même si du sang coulait d'une de ses multiples plaies. Il avait prévu de vivre tellement de choses encore avec MyungSoo et leurs amis : Partir en vacances, adopter un animal, s'en occuper… SungYeol voulait juste vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de MyungSoo… Jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de lui murmurer des mots d'amour à son égard.

**\- Ta mort dans cette ruelle ne doit pas te surprendre, pourtant. Je me trompe ?** Continua le Grand Chef.

SungYeol resta interdit et vit que même MyungSoo devenait livide.

\- **Tu croyais vraiment que j'ignorerais la façon dont tu es entré dans la vie de mon meilleur agent ? Comment ta curiosité et le fait que tu sois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment à plusieurs reprises t'ont rapporté pour la première fois de ta vie un flingue sur la tempe ?**

Le Grand Chef se mit à faire les cents pas.

-** Tu en savais trop. Il devait te faire taire comme je l'exige toujours… Mais il ne l'a pas fait.**

Il se tourna vers MyungSoo.

-** Ne jamais laisser des sentiments personnes interférer dans le boulot, ne te l'ai-je jamais dit, MyungSoo ? Vois à présent où nous en sommes.**

Il garda le silence.

**\- Et toi, SungYeol, tu savais quel monstre il était avant même d'entrer dans le camp d'entraînement. Tu le savais et tu es resté à ses côtés, à l'aimer. Ne croyais-tu pas ton comportement et plus particulièrement ton manque de dégoût à son égard allait finir par attirer mon attention ? A présent, c'est logique. Tu utilisais MyungSoo par tous les moyens que tu as trouvés et il y a cru.**

Un grand silence les entoura.

-** Vous êtes aussi horribles l'un que l'autre puisque pour rester avec toi, il a accepté de tuer. Il est devenu comme toi, et a travaillé pour moi pendant des années avant qu'on ne me prévienne de la supercherie.**

SungYeol ne l'écoutait plus alors que le Grand Chef continuait à parler. Il était concentré sur ses émotions et sur celles que son petit ami semblait ressentir aussi. Ce cœur qui battait trop vite, la peur qui paralysait ses membres. Son sang qui se glaçait. Cette boule qui était installée dans sa gorge et qui l'empêchait de se défendre. Son cerveau qui ne fonctionnait plus très bien.

**_« I Don't Care What They Say_**  
**_I'm In Love With You »_**

Le Grand Chef cessa de parler.

\- **Mais dis-moi, SungYeol, comment as-tu fait pour tomber amoureux de l'homme qui menaçait de t'assassiner ?**

Après un échange de regard avec MyungSoo, SungYeol fut surpris d'avoir récolté assez de force pour répondre au Grand Chef :

**\- Est-ce que je vous demande comment vous faîtes pour respirer ou pour que le sang coule dans vos veines ? C'est naturel. Tout comme l'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas.**

Il eut un rire amer.

**\- Je ne crois pas en l'amour naturel. Je crois en l'amour forcé, et je dirai que le tien a dû commencer comme ça, SungYeol. Avec une arme sur la tempe.**

**\- Le plus important n'est pas comment il a commencé mais comment il va se finir.**

**\- Le tien se finira ce soir.**

**\- C'est là que vous avez tort.**

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

\- **Ce n'est pas parce que mon cœur cessera de battre que je cesserai de l'aimer.**

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de SungYeol, et étaient comme des piques assassines pour le Grand Chef qui serrait les dents.

-** Pourtant, c'est comme ça que ça marche.**

**\- Physiquement, c'est le cas.**

**\- On ne peut pas aimer autrement que physiquement.**

**\- Alors vous ne connaissez rien en l'amour. Le vrai, avec un grand A. Celui que rien ni personne ne pourra détruire.**

Tous se turent, et les yeux de MyungSoo brillaient presque autant que ceux de SungYeol.

\- **Comment peux-tu croire en quelque chose ainsi alors que tu n'es pas humain ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas humain ?**

**\- Tu es un monstre.**

**\- Je n'en suis pas un.**

Le Grand Chef l'assassinait du regard.

\- **Tu en es un.**

**\- Le plus monstrueux entre nous deux, ce n'est pas moi. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amour. Vous le faîtes pour les mauvaises raisons.**

**\- Et pourquoi penses-tu que je le fasse ?**

**\- Pour l'argent… Pour le pouvoir.**

**\- C'est ce qui fait tourner le monde.**

**\- Mais vous êtes devenu un monstre à en vouloir toujours plus et ce, sans le mériter.**

Le Grand Chef semblait estomaqué.

-** Je t'ai offert un boulot, je t'ai laissé la vie sauve et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?**

**\- A quoi bon vous remercier pour quelque chose que vous allez m'ôter d'ici peu ?**

SungYeol l'assassinait du regard, mais ne bougeait pas de là où il était. Il allait mourir devant les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Après tout, puisque son destin était scellé, autant qu'il puisse en réveiller certains pour faire cesser cette mascarade.

**\- Tu me hais, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Je ne vous hais pas.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que ça m'abaisserait à votre niveau.**

**\- Pourtant, tu devrais haïr MyungSoo.**

**\- Je ne le haïs pas non plus.** Dit SungYeol avec un regard tendre pour son petit ami.

Le Grand Chef ne semblait pas comprendre.

-** Comment ça ? Tu sais que c'est sa faute si tu en es là.**

**\- C'est surtout de la faute du destin si j'en suis là.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Il va falloir vous faire à l'idée qu'il y'a des choses qui ne peuvent être comprises que si vous les avez vécus au moins une fois dans votre vie.**

**\- Je t'ordonne de m'expliquer.**

-** Vos ordres, je n'en ai que faire. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, votre décision est prise.**

**\- C'est exact.**

**\- Alors à quoi bon vouloir perdre votre temps à me comprendre ?**

L'homme le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- **Fascinant. Sur le point d'être tué et toujours autant animé de bons sentiments. Je dirai même … Pathétique.**

**\- C'est vous qui me faîtes pitié. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse être compris aussi facilement si on l'explique.**

SungYeol se redressa et regarda MyungSoo droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je l'ai vu comme un monstre. Au début. Mais il ne le faisait pas de plein gré et ensuite, j'ai vu le vrai MyungSoo et c'est de lui dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'est pour lui que j'ai traversé l'enfer et que j'en suis revenu. C'est pour le mériter que j'ai tué. Pour être comme lui. Un monstre aux yeux de la population. Un monstre à mes propres yeux… Mais pas aux siens.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas l'aimer…**

**\- Pourtant, je le fais.**

**\- Il est un monstre.**

**\- Vous en êtes un aussi. Mais la seule différence, c'est que je ne vous aime pas. Vous m'indifférez. C'est pire que la haine.**

WooHyun sembla stopper son ami d'agir et le retint par le poignet.

-** Fascinant. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au sol en train de me supplier d'épargner ta vie ? N'as-tu aucune considération pour les sentiments de MyungSoo alors qu'il va te tuer ?**

MyungSoo devint encore plus livide et WooHyun à ses côtés semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

**\- Je vous le répète, j'aime MyungSoo.**

**\- Même s'il va te tuer ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- N'as-tu aucun sens de fierté pour le laisser te tuer sans dire un mot ?**

**\- Bien sur que si, je lui dirai quelque chose.**

**\- Et quoi ?**

Il planta son regard dans celui de l'amour de sa vie.

**\- Je t'aime.**

Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

**_« They Try To Pull Me Away_**  
**_But They Don't Know The Truth »_**

-** Ses souvenirs, et les souvenirs de nos amis qui nous ont vus nous aimer du plus profond de nos êtres serviront de témoins à cet amour éternel. Voila pourquoi, même quand mon cœur cessera de battre, je ne cesserai pas d'aimer MyungSoo.**

SungYeol eut un petit sourire.

\- **Et la raison pour laquelle vous êtes pathétiques, c'est parce que vous avez fait tellement de mal autour de vous que personne ne peut vous aimer. Parce que vous inspirez la peur et le respect pour certains, mais aucunement l'amour.**

Le Grand Chef leva son propre pistolet à la tête de SungYeol. Cependant, WooHyun prit la parole au moment où tous s'y attendaient le moins.

-** Vous ne devriez pas être celui qui le tue.**

**\- Pourquoi pas ?**

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas celui qui aurait dû le faire depuis le départ.**

SungYeol se sentit reconnaissant envers WooHyun, malgré tout. Le Grand Chef se tourna alors vers MyungSoo.

\- **C'est tout à fait vrai.**

Il s'approcha de lui.

\- **Puisque c'est ainsi, tu vas réparer ton erreur, MyungSoo. Tue-le.**

Le condamné porta son attention sur la personne qui allait le tuer. Son cœur se desserra légèrement, son corps cessa de trembler.

De son côté, les jambes de MyungSoo refusaient de lui obéir. Son envie de vomir et de pleurer étaient omniprésentes. Il ne voulait pas tuer SungYeol. C'était surement la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Le jeune homme l'avait sorti de la noirceur dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis toutes ses années après avoir cherché à venger ses parents et ceux de WooHyun. Il était le premier à lui avoir montré qu'il n'était pas un monstre et il était aussi le premier qui avait réussi à raviver quelque chose en lui qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir : Son cœur était devenu bon et des sentiments comme l'inquiétude et la peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même étaient apparus. Et un sentiment de bien-être quand ils étaient enlacés. Et cet amour dont il l'avait bercé.  
Et tout ça allait lui être retiré de par sa faute.  
Il baissa la tête, comme s'il était incapable de le faire.

-** Tu préférerais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge à ta place ?**

\- **Non. Je vais le faire.**

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de SungYeol. Ce dernier le regardait faire, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-** Yeollie…**

**\- Myung ?**

**\- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, bien sur ?**

**\- Tu vas me tuer.**

Il hocha la tête.

-** Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais tant que ce soit moi qui le fasse ?**

**\- Parce que je voulais mourir serein, et qu'est ce qui pourrait plus me calmer que de savoir que tu seras celui qui auras eu un pouvoir sur moi jusqu'au bout ?**

**\- Arrête-moi, Yeollie. Je t'en supplie.**

Il leva sa main et caressa sa joue.

_**« My Heart Is Crippled By The Vein That I Keep On Closing »**_

MyungSoo sortit son arme de sa poche et le pointa directement sur le cœur de SungYeol.

-** Je t'attendrai patiemment.**

**\- Pitié, arrête-moi.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que si tu ne me tues pas, on se fera tuer tous les deux.**

**\- Alors je mourrais à tes côtés.**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Vis pour nous deux.**

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser qui avait étrangement le goût d'un adieu et MyungSoo murmura :

-** Pardonne-moi.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

Et alors qu'une seule larme coulait le long de sa joue, il tira.

**_« You Cut Me Open and I Keep Bleeding,_**  
**_Keep Keep Bleeding Love »_**

Le silence suivit la détonation, et du sang s'écoulait de la blessure mortelle de SungYeol. Ce dernier lui souriait et ses yeux étaient fermés.  
C'était fini.  
Le Grand Chef fit un sourire à MyungSoo.

-** C'est ainsi que cela doit être. Débarrasse-toi de son corps.**

**\- Ce soir, vous n'aurez pas perdu qu'un seul de vos serviteurs.** Murmura MyungSoo.

Il tenait toujours le corps de SungYeol dans ses bras, et il ne semblait pas capable de le lâcher. Le Grand Chef sembla l'avoir entendu mais ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il fit un geste et tous ses agents quittèrent les lieux, sauf MyungSoo. WooHyun voulait rester mais son ami lui avait fait signe de le laisser seul. Il s'exécuta en pensait qu'il était vraiment seul avec le corps de son petit ami.  
Mais il avait tort.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de là, et MyungSoo refusait toujours de poser le corps de son petit ami au sol. Il le couvrait de baisers et ne cesser de s'excuser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il le rejoindrait. Il lui criait de ne pas le quitter mais ses appels semblaient vains.  
Parce que SungYeol était mort.  
Les bruits de pas se firent plus proches, et lorsqu'il se retourna, MyungSoo vit SungGyu, le visage baigné de larmes, qui devait surement avoir assisté à la mort de son meilleur ami. Il avait une arme en main. Une fois que cela fut arrivé, le tireur déposa délicatement le corps de son petit ami au sol, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser à nouveau, et se tourna directement vers lui.

**\- Tu l'as tué…**

Les yeux de MyungSoo brillaient de larmes.

-** Il vient à peine de mourir et je ne supporte déjà plus le monde sans lui.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**\- Tue-moi.**

SungGyu pleurait toujours autant, et braqua son arme sur MyungSoo comme si ce dernier comptait le tuer, lui aussi.

-** Tu avais raison de me détester dès le départ, SungGyu. Je ne suis qu'un monstre qui a cru qu'il pourrait devenir humain en aimant un humain… Mais je l'ai changé en monstre.**

**\- SungYeol n'a jamais été un monstre !** S'écria SungGyu.

-** Mais j'en suis un depuis le départ. Et les monstres doivent mourir.**

**\- Et pourquoi est ce que je devrais te tuer ?**

**\- Parce que j'aime SungYeol, et qu'il m'aimait aussi, et pourtant, je l'ai tué.**

**\- Tu ne voulais pas…**

**\- Je ne le voulais pas… Mais je l'ai fait.**

SungGyu tremblait.

-** Il t'a demandé de le faire. Je l'ai entendu.**

**\- Parce qu'il m'aimait, il voulait que je le tue.**

**\- Donc tu as exaucé son dernier souhait.**

**\- Exaucerais-tu mon dernier souhait ?**

Des bruits de pas se firent à nouveau entendre.

\- **Si tu aimais SungYeol… Tu me tueras.**

SungGyu pleurait de plus belle et il ferma les yeux et appuya sur la détente. MyungSoo fut touché au niveau du torse. Il tomba au sol et se traîna jusqu'aux côtés de SungYeol. SungGyu l'observait faire, paralysé.  
MyungSoo prit SungYeol dans ses bras, et à ce moment précis, WooHyun apparut en courant. Il parut pétrifié par rapport à la scène qui venait de se dérouler : Son petit ami venait de tuer son ami qui avait lui-même tué son meilleur ami qui était l'homme de sa vie. SungGyu ne cessait de pleurer, et de voir ça retournait WooHyun. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, et SungGyu se tourna vers lui et WooHyun le prit dans ses bras.  
Ils entendirent une respiration douloureuse et tournèrent leur tête vers MyungSoo qui n'était pas encore mort.

-** Merci.**

Et il ferma ses yeux et mourut aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, en laissant leurs meilleurs amis avec le secret de leurs morts.

**_« I Keep Bleeding, Keep Keep Bleeding Love »_**

Ils s'emparèrent des corps avec délicatesse et les enterrèrent dans un petit terrain vague que SungYeol affectionnait particulièrement. Deux roses étaient déposées à cet endroit, ainsi qu'une croix en bois. Les roses étaient enlacées sur l'herbe, comme un signe de leur amour.

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent, et les personnes qui avaient livré SungYeol à une mort certaine étaient retrouvés morts les uns après les autres, et ce sans que personne ne sache qui les tuait. Le Grand Chef était furieux, et ordonnait à toutes les personnes qui étaient sous son commandement de tuer la personne qui faisait tant de dégâts.  
Un an, jour pour jour, après la mort de MyungSoo et SungYeol, le Grand Chef fut retrouvé mort, une balle dans la tête.  
Et quelques heures plus tard, DongWoo et HoYa découvrirent les corps de WooHyun et de SungGyu, enlacés dans leur grand lit, tous les deux s'étaient ouverts les veines. Ils furent alors enterrés juste à côté de leurs partenaires de miséricordes. Un mot tomba de la poche de SungGyu alors qu'ils étaient transportés sous terre.  
HoYa le ramassa et le lut à voix haute :

\- **Il n'y a qu'en endurant la pire des souffrances qu'une personne est capable de toucher le bonheur du bout des lèvres. Plus personne ne souffrira plus jamais : Mission Accomplie.**

«**_ You Cut Me Open »_**

FIN

* * *

_Wow... _  
_Je ne sais même pas quoi dire... _

_Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent me détester, n'est ce pas ? _  
_Je vous comprends. _

_Et ainsi s'achève Bleeding Love. _

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui étaient là au début de Bleeding Love, celles et ceux qui sont arrivé(e)s en cours de route, et enfin celles et ceux qui sont arrivé(e)s jusque là, à lire ma note d'auteur. Merci, du fond du coeur ! _

_Je tiens à remercier aussi ma **Flamyoi** chérie sans qui ce "défi Bleeding Love" n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Elle m'a soutenue pendant l'écriture de ce qui était au départ un Très Long OneShot xD _

_Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce que sont devenus DongWoo, HoYa et SungJong après, ils ont continué à faire marcher l'Inspirit en gardant à tout jamais leurs secrets. _

_Les paroles en anglais placées de temps en temps sont les paroles de la chanson "Bleeding Love" de Leona Lewis. Elles reflètent assez bien ce que je pense que SungYeol pourrait penser aux moments où je les ai mise. _

_J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire cette fiction pourtant tellement triste. _  
_Encore une fois: Merci ! _

_On se retrouve sur une autre de mes fictions ? ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


End file.
